An O in Potions
by Herochick007
Summary: Random drabbles and scenes with Severus and Hermione. Rated for future chapters. Any triggers will be listed in the author notes at the top of each chapter.
1. Sunrise

**A/N: I own a cat, who hates me, but I do not own Harry Potter.**

A faint pink glow spread across the sky.

"Kiss me," Hermione whispered.

"We shouldn't."

"No, we shouldn't," she agreed sliding her hand on top of his.

"This war" he started. His thought disappeared as she pressed her soft lips against his.

"This war is an excuse. You're too scared to admit it." Severus looked out at the lightening sky. The pink had faded to a soft orange mixed with the blue of the coming day.

"I am not afraid."

"Then why Severus? You and I both feel it, can't you deny even that?"

"Hermione, no I can't deny I having feelings for you."

"Then why?"

"My loyalties are in question. If he found out, we'll both be dead."

"The order can protect us." Severus laughed.

"Half of them hate me. Dumbledore promised protection for so many. We both know what happens to those he promises to protect. You've placed him on a pedestal. He's just as flawed as the rest of us." Hermione sighed leaning against the stone balcony.

"Running's not an option? Just disappearing, starting over?" Severus wrapped his arms around her. She smiled almost sadly.

"No, not an option," he agreed pressing his lips to hers. The colors of the sunrise had entirely disappeared.

"We'll have to figure this out. I can't wait forever, can't hide forever. Neither of us know how long this war will last."

"You shouldn't be forced to hide because of me. I'd understand if you left."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Hermione smiled at him, looking out at the now blue sky.

"You'd really stay up here, with me? Even though I'm..."

"Too afraid to face your own feelings?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Severus. Forget this damned war, it has no right to keep us apart. I'm willing to risk the danger, if only to be with you," Hermione's voice rose, tears forming in her eyes. A flock of birds, startled by her voice, took flight around the tower.

"I love you too," Severus whispered kissing Hermione passionately on the lips as the sun lit the sky and a flock of birds circled the pair.


	2. Old 'friends'

**A\N: I do not own any of these wonderful characters.**

 **Warning: Dumbledore bashing ahead.**

Scowling at the owl, she grabbed the letter and threw it into the fire without reading it. He had warned her this could happen. Their lives weren't their own from the minute they'd met.

"How could he?" she screamed at the empty room.

"I take it the old coot has done something to anger you again?" he asked setting out of the fireplace. He brushed the soot from his cloak.

"They've issued a warrant for your arrest. For his attempted murder," she added rolling her eyes.

"Should I be surprised he threw me to the wolves?" He laughed.

"Don't worry, my sweet, the old fool is just angry with us because we aren't following his manipulative little plans. I've already got Lucius looking into ways around this bit of foolery."

"Can he really do anything? I mean, Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards."

"He's not as powerful as he wants us all to believe, have you not read everything that was ever written about the man?" Hermione nodded. "And how much negative information about him did you see?"

"None, really. I mean, other than a few daily prophet articles."

"See, nothing about his greater good ideals from the first war, nothing about Grindlewald and his friendship?"

"No. Are you saying he controls his image somehow?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. No one dares speak ill of him. Look at what he did to the Potters. He knew who their secret keeper was, all these years," Severus stated his eyes misting for a second before he blinked and looked uncaring again. "How many innocents have died because they trusted him with their lives?"

"Severus?! You home?" Lucius' voice called from the fireplace. Severus smiled and slipped from Hermione's arms.

"We are both here. Any news?"

"Some. They tried to examine Dumbledore's memories, but you can guess how that went. However, a certain portrait happened to overhear the conversation and once again, my friend, you are cleared of all charges."

"See, I told you Lucius would come through for us." Hermione didn't answer but instead kissed Severus hard nearly knocking him over.

"Thank you Lucius. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Anything for a friend, my dear. Speaking of friends, Narcissa wanted me to invite both of you to dinner next Saturday. Draco has gotten an acceptance letter from the ministry and we wish to celebrate."

"Of course we'll be there," Hermione promised with a smile.


	3. The Common Cold

She sneezed, not a cute little sneeze, but one that seemed to echo through the stone chamber.

"Would you please take something for that already!" he snapped as she sniffled.

"I've already taken two Pepper-ups. It'll just have run its course. There's no cure of the common muggle cold."

"There should be. Every blasted winter, sniffling, sneezing, cauldrons exploding."

"That's what happens during the other seasons too," Hermione muttered.

"Besides the point."

"If it bothers you that much, make a cure," she grumbled blowing her nose loudly into a tissue.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Granger?" he asked raising one eyebrow. Hermione snickered.

"Why yes, yes it is, Professor Snape," she replied slipping from the room smirking. Even sick she was beautiful.

"Little minx," he grumbled watching her walk away. He blinked out of his thoughts and summoned several potion books and one on muggle diseases.


	4. The Dance

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione dodged another spell, her feet moving gracefully across the air. Severus couldn't help but admire her movements.

She was like a bird in flight, some kind of ballerina warrior. She landed, one hand touching the stone floor, the other holding her wand level blasting off a spell of beautiful crimson. He wondered which spell she was using. She turned, climbing to her feet, shooting another blast, this one violet.

Around them the battle raged, chaos choreographed. He stood against the wall, sidelined from this particular dance. His attention turned towards her again.

She had slipped from the middle of the fray, panting heavily. He frowned. He could almost feel her exhaustion. Slowly he slid from the wall, his cloak billowing as he glided towards her. He'd crossed the floor in matter of minutes.

"Tired?" he asked facing her. She smiled.

"Yes, you?" she asked aiming a hex over his head. It hit its target. He shot one past her, also a direct hit.

"Nice shot."

"You too." They were back to back now, twirling slowly around the room, fighting on all sides.

"Think we'll survive this?"

"Hopefully. If not, I love you." She smiled sliding her free hand into his.

"I love you too," he twisted slightly spinning her to face him. They shared a passionate kiss, both sending bright red hexes behind the other's back.


	5. The Marriage Law (or How I Hate You)

"I hate you," Hermione stated.

"Trust me, Miss Granger, I have the same feelings towards you." The pair glared at each other from opposite sides of the room. The room contained three chairs, a desk, and a window. This was, of course, the office of the Minister of Marriage Law Enforcement.

"They could at least have painted the walls," Hermione muttered glaring at the gray walls.

"They could at least be on time, then we wouldn't have to stare at the walls."

"They're probably hoping we'll stare at each other instead."

"Merlin forbid. Idiots." Hermoine snickered.

"At least we apparently agree on one thing."

"Yes, we agree the ministry is a bunch of morons, this marriage law is nothing short of torture, and whoever decided you and I were a good match has dungbombs for brains," Severus said dryly.

"I was going to say thestral shit, but that works," Hermione shrugged.

"Ahh, Mister and Mrs. Snape, I'm sorry about the delay," a wizard said opening the door and sliding into his seat behind the desk. Hermione glared at him.

"Can we hurry this up, some of us have things we have to do today that don't involve ruining the lives of others for the greater good of wizard kind," she asked. Severus couldn't help but be impressed. He'd forgotten how much of a spitfire Hermione could be when she got fired up about something.

"Yes, well, it took a minute for the mediwitch to send the paperwork. Everything appears to be in order, and the ministry is willing to take the circumstances into consideration..."

"I was nearly tortured to death, Severus was tortured on a daily basis by a madman the ministry denied existed, remind me exactly how much help the ministry was then?" Severus was glad Hermione thankfully hadn't leveled her anger at him this time.

"Yes, um, the fact conception has not yet occurred, despite the compliance to the ministry's law." Hermione narrowed her eyes again.

"You two are free to go, there will be no consequences if you fail to ever produce an heir. Have a good day," the wizard said quickly scurrying from the room.

"Another month down," Hermione muttered hoping they wouldn't have to have this same meeting again next month.

"If I didn't hate you, I'd be impressed."

"Yes, I hate you too, Severus. Now, let's go home and comply," she winked, "with the ministry's procreation laws."

"Very well, my wife, but next time, I get to intimidate the ministry official."

"Deal."


	6. Forcing the Future

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **394\. (restriction) Only dialogue for the whole story and has to be at least 300 words**

"I'm pregnant."

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean it's not possible. We took precautions."

"Which are not always a hundred percent effective."

"No."

"Exactly, I have a report from a mediwitch right here if you want to read it. Or you can cast the diagnostic spell yourself."

"I will."

"See, I told you."

"How...how could this happen?'

"Do I really have the explain the birds and the bees to you, Severus?"

"No, I meant..."

"I know what you meant. Now what are we going to do about it?"

"We?"

"It's your child too, unless you want to accuse me of cheating on you for some insane reason."

"I don't even know if I can have kids, Hermione."

"Obviously you can since I've been faithful."

"And you want me to be part of the child's life? I'm not a good person, I doubt I'll be much of a father."

"Just because your father was a drunk idiot doesn't meant you'll be anything like him. And yes, I do want you to be part of our child's life, part of my life. I want us to be a family."

"A family."

"Yes, I know you bought a ring, or had one made. I saw you at the shop with Lucius, of all people."

"We were buying a present for Narcissa."

"Thestral shit."

"Watch your language."

"And if I don't? Now, don't you have something you were thinking about asking me about, Severus?"

"You should know I don't care for being pressured."

"I'm not trying to pressure you, but I'd prefer if we all shared the same last name when our baby is born in about seven months."

"You do raise a valid point. Very well, sometime within the next three months, before you start showing and claiming you look like a whale, I will ask you the question. When, and only when, I feel the time is right. We will be a family, but I will not coerced into doing anything."

"Deal. I love you, Severus and when you do ask, the answer will be 'yes'."

"I love you too Hermione, and I hope I'll be father to our child you believe I can be."


	7. Second Chance?

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

"She's safe now," he whispered trying to keep his face emotionless.

"It had to be done. If anyone found out..."

"I hate you, Albus."

"We both know you don't mean it." Severus didn't even respond before turning and storming out of the office.

* * *

Severus stood at the large white tomb, his hands shaking in fury.

"You knew!" he screamed tears streaming down his face.

"You knew," he whispered falling to his knees shaking.

* * *

The shop was crowded. He almost snapped as another customer nearly bumped into him.

"Will this be all?" the sales witch asked.

"Yes, can I have it gift wrapped." She nodded pulling out a small selection of wrapping paper options. He almost chose the green and silver, but instead went with a more neutral one with pastel bears.

Every year the same, every year for three years watching from the shadows. She was safer without him. She didn't remember. She never would, Dumbledore had made sure of that.

He stood just outside the property. This would be the same.

"I know you're there." He froze at her voice. Slowly he stepped from the shadows.

"Severus."

"Hermione."

"I know. I know what we did. What we were."

"How?" His spell had been perfect, if it hadn't been, Dumbledore would have done it to make sure. "For how long?"

"A few months. I found an old diary. I thought I'd lost it." She met his eyes.

"I see."

"Who did it, Severus, who erased my memories. Who erased you?" He could tell she was angry, hurt.

"Me, on Dumbledore's orders," he admitted. It would do no good to lie to her, not now. She hissed.

"Bloody meddling miserable old fucking git!" He bit back a laugh. "Did he know about her? Did he?" she demanded tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yes." That one word broke her, she fell against him. She looked up at him, fear on her face.

"Did you?"

"No, I never would have if I'd known, Hermione, I swear on...on anything you want me to. I swear on my own life, I had no idea." She nodded slowly tears still streaming down her face.

"Do...do...do you want to meet her, Severus?"

"You'd let me?" he had expected her to tell him to go to hell.

"Yes, of course, you're her father, Severus. If you are willing to be." He nodded allowing her to lead him into her house. She may not remember everything that happened between them, but he had a feeling she was willing to give him another chance.


	8. Chess

****A/N: I don't own anything.****

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges****

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **70\. Seeking**

She knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I...the nightmares, sir."

"No. I will not give you any more dreamless. You have to face whatever is causing these feelings, Miss Granger.. I will not let you become an addict. I will not let you waste your brilliant mind." Tears formed in her caramel eyes.

"I can't sleep, sir."

"Do you play chess, Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Join me for a game. It will at least take your mind off things."

"Alright, sir." He stepped aside and let her enter. She was pale, looked a little thin. One of her hands was shaking slightly. He was glad he had denied her the potion. She needed real sleep, needed to face the nightmares before she could fully heal.

"You can be white," he offered. He preferred the ebony pieces.

"Thank you sir." She was not an amazing player, but at least she lasted longer than his usual oppnants. He could see the strategy behind her move, the intelligence in her eyes. She lost two games, but managed to win the last. She yawned. He could see her eyes drooping.

"Back to bed," he ordered quickly scribbling her a note if anyone caught her out after curfew.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger."

"Maybe I come back next time I can't sleep?"

"You may," he answered hiding a smile as she left. They both slept soundly for the first time that week.


	9. Cold and Flu Season

A/N: I don't own Hermione or Severus...

Severus sneezed causing Hermione to look up from her book.

"I'm fine," he stated glaring at her. She shrugged and looked back down at the page pretending the ignore the fact Severus had been sniffling for several days. It was cold and flu season at Hogwarts after all.

"Maybe you should take some Pepper-up, sir?" she suggested raising only her eyes to look at him. He'd removed his outer cloak and was wearing a black shirt and pants. She wouldn't have minded if he removed those too if she was being honest with herself.

"I have already. Useless against this strain, I'm working on making a new one before one of those dunderheads blows up my dungeon sneezing while making a potion," he snarled. Hermione sighed. She was used to be him being a sour mood, being sick only seemed to make it worse.

"And you'll be useless unless you get some rest," she argued back. "Give me the notes, sir, and I'll keep working on it."

"You, no, you're just trying to steal my idea!"

"So now you're delusional from the fever you're not treating, lovely. You are going to bed if I have to drag you there myself, sir." He stared at her for a moment. Saw the determined look in her deep chocolate eyes, the tilt of her head daring him to challenge her.

"The fever potion is the top drawer in the bathroom," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I know, now, bed, sir. I'll make sure McGongall knows you're under the weather and will not be teaching today. Leave the notes on the table! No, you are not taking them with you, you'll just sit in bed and work. I'm not going to steal your work...Merlin, I swear, here, put them in the safe. No, I don't know the combination. Thank you."

Hermione sighed finally having gotten Severus into his bed. He needed rest. That was the only way this stupid flu was going to get any better. She peeked in to make sure he was asleep.

"Good, now, to finish that potion so no one else has to deal with this nonsense," she muttered pulling a copy of the potion Severus had been working on from her pocket. In his delusional state he'd completely forgot she was working with him on the whole thing.


	10. Bad Day (Depression Warning)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Trigger Warning: Depression**

His back was towards her, his head under the blankets. She sighed before climbing onto the bed next to him. She touched his back gently, rubbing it.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Was it something I did? Are you mad at me?"

"Not you, s'me." She bit her lip and looked towards the ceiling. It was going to be a long night, she could already tell.

"Now what?" she asked figuring she already knew the answer.

"I'm a loser, I'm nothing."

"You are not nothing."

"I'm horrible at everything, everything falls apart the moment I touch it, you should just leave, find someone who deserves you." Yes, she knew this argument, could feel the depression talking beneath his voice.

"What falls apart?"

"Everything."

"It can't be everything, Sev, or the house would have fallen down around us. What happened, I can't help you unless you talk to me."

"Don't want to." She pulled a chocolate bar from her bag. She knew it wouldn't really help, he probably wouldn't even take it.

"Here, eat, might make you feel better." He ignored her, continued to face the wall.

"No."

"It's chocolate, it makes things better." Sometimes she felt like she was dealing with a child when he was like this. She wondered if it was because he had never been taken care of as a child that caused him to revert.

"Quit quoting that stupid wolf."

"He's right you know," she commented. Her plan had kind of worked, at least he was thinking about something other than whatever was bothering. If she could just keep him talking...

"Don't care. It exploded."

"What exploded?"

"The potion. It shouldn't have, where did I go wrong?"

"Without reading your notes I have no clue. What were you working on this time?"

"Curing lycanthropy."

"And your potion exploded. Were you hurt."  
"No."

"Good. We both know this isn't about the potion, Severus. What's really wrong."

"I did something stupid."

"I doubt it, but continue." She shook her head, she had a pretty good idea of what her husband considered stupid.

"I went to her grave."

"Lily's?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's been so long. I thought, maybe, with you being here...you deserve better than me. I'm a broken old man who did something so terrible his own best friend wanted nothing to do with him."

"Are we talking about you taking the mark again?"

"Yes."

"Can you actually go back in time and change it?"

"No."

"Exactly. You need to move past the past. It was terrible. You feel you had no choice, you would do anything to save her. I don't entirely understand, I've never been in a position like that, thankfully, but I do know it wasn't easy for you. I know you've regretted it all these years. You need to let go, it doesn't make you a loser, it doesn't make you a bad man. It means you gave in to a moment of weakness, it doesn't define you, Severus and the sooner you start to admit that the better."

"You deserve better."

"I don't want better, I want you. I've always wanted you, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I'm just a broken old man, Hermione. Why did you even agree to marry me?"

"Because I love you, you...dunderhead!" She could feel him smirk. Good, she was getting through to him.

"Why, why do you love me, you know what I've done." And back to square one.

"Because, you're kind, you deny it, but you are. You're smart, I wouldn't be with someone who wasn't. We have a lot in common, even you can't deny that." He didn't, instead he rolled over to face her.

"And, you're not bad looking, sir," she added kissing him.

"I'm still..."

"Depressed, upset, mad that you had a set back on your potion?"

"Yes."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I don't deserve you, you know that."

"You say that, but you don't mean it. Now, get up out of this bed, show me your notes and let's see if we can figure out what went wrong. I highly doubt it was something you did."

"I don't make mistakes in my potions, I am a Master," he muttered as she pulled him from the bed. She was happy to hear some of the arrogance returning to his voice. This wasn't the first time she'd had to talk him out of a depressive episode, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. But she would always do it, always be there for him.

"Yes, you are," she responded giving him a smile as they walked into the lab together.


	11. Love Seat

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **676\. (object) Loveseat**

"We need to buy some furniture."

"Why?"

"Because, Severus. You own a table, a chair which is nearly falling apart, a handful of bookshelves, which are overly full. You need more, and besides, there's no where for me to sit."

"I have a chair."

"We can not both fit in that chair. No, I am not sitting on your lap. It'll break the chair."

"My lab has more than one seat."

"What if we ever want to entertain?"

"Why?" Hermione fought urge to roll her eyes. She had just moved into Severus' house. It was furnished...sort of. He'd made sure she had a bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf. The lab was fully stocked. She knew he didn't spend much time socializing, okay, make that no time, but looking around the empty house made her feel slightly sad.

"We are going furniture shopping and that's the end of it. Either you can come with me, and have some say, or I can pick out everything myself? I think red would look good in this room?" she smiled as he sighed in defeat.

"Very well. I will accompany you. If only to stop you from buying anything that remotely resembles Gryffindor."

"Perfect," she nodded as the pair left.

At the furniture store, Severus glared at the employees, preferring to look without anyone asking annoying questions.

"Two chairs, I think, a coffee table?"

"I do like that one," he stated pointing to a black coffee table. Hermione nodded slowly.

"So do I actually. How about a love seat to go against the North wall?"

"Fine. That one."

"Really? It doesn't look very comfortable."

"My point exactly." Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"But...it wouldn't be comfortable for us either, Severus," she commented with a smirk. Severus' eyes widened taking in Hermione's intent.

"Ahh, alright, which one do you like?"

"The green one," she said pointing to one. Severus walked over studying it. It was green, which was a plush. It would go well with the black table. It had rounded armrests, a scalloped back, and was quite soft to sit on.

"This one will do fine," he agreed. "Let's get these items home and test them out," he suggested meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Alright," she said paying for the couple's new furniture before shrinking it and putting it in her bag.


	12. Laundry

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

"Your cat is a bloody thief." Hermione looked up from the book she's been reading.

"What did he do now?" she asked with a sigh. The accused hairball jumped into her lap looking as if he couldn't have done whatever he was being accused of.

"He stole my boxers. My last clean pair of boxers."

'You really should do laundry."

"It is your turn to do the laundry."

"Nope, yours. So if he stole your underwear, what are wearing beneath your robe?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked. She looked up at him from her seat.

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea. Those robes aren't hiding much," she laughed nodding at a very obvious bulge in his robes. Severus glared at her and stalked towards their bedroom. Hermione laughed sliding Crookshanks from her lap and following him.

Later that day, Crookshanks enjoyed a large bowl of cream with some fish pieces, a reward for him, and Hermione finally did the laundry. Her plan had worked perfectly.


	13. Brownies

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **217\. (food) Brownies**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **824\. Chocolate**

Severus blinked stepping into the house. The smoke detector was blaring, there was smoke everywhere, the walls were covered in some kind of brown substance, and standing in the middle of the mess was his witch.

"Hermione, what...did you do to my kitchen?" he asked trying to take in the disaster. He silenced the smoke alarm first. Then walked to where Hermione was standing, half in shock.

"It exploded," she whispered. Severus nodded opening the windows and clearing the smoke from the room.

"What exploded?" He had a feeling the mystery brown goo was what had exploded.

"Brownies."

"Brownies?"

"Yes, brownies...I was trying to bake some. I thought I did everything right. I put them in, and boom." Severus nodded waving his wand and taking the bits of brownie batter off the walls.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so?" Severus strode over to her, pulling her against him. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in batter and flour. She was shaking slightly.

"How big was the explosion? The brownies were in the oven?"

"Yes, it blew the door open." Severus frowned looking around the kitchen. He could see the ingredients still on the table, everything looked right. His eyes rested on a small canister. Had he left it there?

"Hermione, did you use that one?" he pointed.

"I thought it was more cocoa powder...it smelled like chocolate." Severus sighed shaking his head.

"For such a bright witch...it is chocolate, in a sense. It's something Fred and George were developing. It's a chocolate dust that when sprinkled on food turns everything to chocolate. I think they were planning to market it as a way to get rid of vegetables."

"Is it supposed to explode?"

"No. It's not. I think you found a flaw with the product."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're not hurt, Hermione?"

"Yes. My head's a little spinny, but other than that. I'm sorry about your stove, Severus."

"I am not worried about my stove, Hermione. It's replaceable. This whole house and everything in it are replaceable. You are not! Now, in what world did you think it was a good idea to use something from an unmarked container? It could have been something dangerous, as it is, you could have been seriously hurt."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted your birthday to be perfect. I know you like brownies over cake."

"You were making brownies for my birthday. I didn't...I don't usually celebrate. Thank you, Hermione. Let's get you cleaned up, and how about we go out tonight?"

"Alright, oh, and Severus, happy birthday," she added kissing him.


	14. Diaper Duty

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **175\. (dialogue) "You think this is funny, do you?" / "Well, yeah, but then again so do you." / "I do?" / "I can see the laughter in your eyes."**

 **If you dare challenge.**

 **174\. Bargain**

Hermione blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Severus asked glaring. She nodded looking into his dark eyes.

"Well, yeah, but then again so do you," she countered. He shook his head as if to disagree.

"I do?"

"Yes, I can see the laughter in your eyes. You just don't want to admit it," she stated as he tried, somewhat successfully to diaper the wiggling baby in front of him.

"Want some help?" she asked.

"No, I will not be defeated by some muggle diaper. We should have used cloth."

"That's what you get when you buy the bargain brand," she added as the adheasive strap tore off making the diaper utterly useless. Severus summoned another one and this time it didn't tear.

"Who even makes these things so flimsy," he muttered handing the now squealing child to his wife.

"Muggles who only care about profit and not about quality of product," she answered. "Maybe we should switch to cloth..." she commented. Severus nodded.

"Much easier."

"Better for the enviroment."

"Can just scorgify them..."

"True. I didn't even think about that." Severus laughed shaking his head.

"And you call yourself a witch." Hermione blushed slightly. The baby in her arms laughing as well.

"Sometimes I forget, especially since someone doesn't like to let us sleep though the night."

"Fair point. You nap and I'll take care of the little one for a bit. C'mon, want to see Daddy make things turn colors in potion vials?" Hermoine handed the child back to her husband and retreated to their room, planning to finally get some sleep.


	15. Constellations

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **741\. (lyric prompt) "And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go. Let me go." – Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **741\. Constellations**

"I love you."

"How? You don't know who I am, all you have is a scrap of paper I wrote decades ago."

"It doesn't matter, they're still your words. They're still little stars that make up the constellation that is you," she whispered.

"Just let me go, you're in a love with a man who doesn't exist anymore, a man so broken he'll never be whole."

"I can help you."

"I don't want your help, Miss Granger. Those words weren't even for you. They were for her, everything was always for her, and you're nothing compared to her," he stated, his voice cold. She blinked back the tears. She'd known this wasn't going to be easy, she never thought he'd hate her.

"Now that you know, go. I'm not the man you want, I'm not the man who can make your dreams come true. I can't give you a happily ever after. All I can give you is misery."

"I'm not leaving, Severus. I know you're not the man I should want, not the man who I should be trying to win, but here we are. I love you, I can't deny these feelings forever. I can't make them go away, but tell me you don't feel anything for me, tell me you hate me, and I'll leave. I'll go and you'll be rid of me once and for all," she challenged.

He stared at her, her deep chocolate eyes full of hope and fire. Could he really say those words, deny everything his heart was screaming. His mind knew it was a bad idea, knew she was too young for him. What would people say? He had been her teacher for Merlin's sake.

"Hermione...I...I...hate...argh, I can't do this," he growled. She stood there, holding her ground.

"It's a word, Severus, one word and I'm gone from your life. One word and I'll forget the words on this scrap, the poetry you wrote once upon a time." He took a deep breath.

"Hermione...I...I love you, Merlin I love you!" he practically yelled. She smiled.

"Feel better?"

"No, you still deserve so much better than me. I'm a broken man, Hermione."

"We're both broken, Severus. I watched my friends die, I helped destroy an evil man, a part of me died, Severus. I lost my innocence, I lost my childhood. We're both broken, but together, maybe we can put some pieces back together?" she suggested. He nodded taking her hand.

"Every little moment, it all becomes part of a bigger picture, little stars making up a constellation," he whispered.

"And we together will make a constellation that lights up the night sky," she added with a smile.


	16. The Hot Spring ( Mermaid Hermione)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **15\. (Book title) First Sight**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **Springs**

He was only there to collect a sample of the water from the Stellar Springs hot springs. It was said to have healing properties. He disliked these types of places greatly, promising something only to leave the witch or wizard broke and still in pain. He dipped the vial into the water. It didn't look like anything special. He'd visited numerous springs, all failing to heal his broke heart.

"Oh, hello? I didn't realize there was anyone here," a female voice said from the water. He rose looking for the source. He saw her sitting on a rock, her top bare and fins half in the warm water. He couldn't pull his eyes from her, not because of her nudity, but because of her face, her warm eyes looking into his soul.

"I'm here to collect samples of the water," he explained. She looked him over before diving into the water. He hadn't expected to find a mermaid here.

"Why?" she asked poking her head out of the spring. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I merely wish to study it and figure out it's properties."

"You don't believe it can heal, do you?" she asked splashing slightly.

"No, I do not."

"It does, at least to some extent. Healing comes from within," she stated splashing back onto the rock. "It makes a person more open to healing. I've seen many people come, many people healed, but some...some have hearts that are too hardned, have injuries too severe. There is magic in the water, but it only seems to work for those who truly believe."

"What are you doing here? I thought mermaids didn't live in hot water."

"I'm special. I think I might be responsible for part of the magic in the spring."

"That is a theory. A magical creature living in the spring...mermaid scales do have some healing properties..."

"What is your name, if I may be so bold?"

"Severus Snape. I heard about the spring and decided to investigate. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I am called Hermione," she answered. "I would like to help you, Severus to figure out the magic behind the spring. I've always been curious about why it works and why it sometimes doesn't."

"I welcome your help, Hermione. Would you mind giving me one of your scales?" Hermione nodded plucking one from her tail. She'd been ready to shed it anyway.

"I hope this helps in your research."

"I believe it will. Thank you. I must return to my room for now. I will return tomorrow and let you know if I've made any progress." Hermione watched him leave before diving back into the pool. She'd never actually had a conversation with a human before. Most of the time, she kept out sight. She'd heard stories of humans who were cruel and would kill her. Severus didn't seem like that sort.

He returned the next day, and the day after. On the third day, he'd had a breakthough. Hermione and her mermagic were responsible for the magic of the spring.

"So, if I were to ever leave, the spring would die?" she asked wide eyed.

"The spring would remain, but the magic would fade, slowly over time, but eventually it would all disappear." Hermione stared at Severus in shock. She had never wanted to leave the spring, but knowing now she couldn't...never could go seek a mate...

"What's wrong?"

"I...I'm of age, for my people, to seek a mate, and if I am not able to leave the spring, I will never find a male," she explained. Severus blinked. He hadn't realized Hermione was the only mer living in the spring.

"Why aren't there more mer in the spring?"

"I've always been alone," she answered. "I always thought when the time came I would find a way to leave, to seek my mate."

"Hermione, there are no other bodies of water near enough to this spring for you to survive the journey." Severus couldn't understand how a long mermaid had ended up here, how she was making him wish he had fins of his own.

"Severus, come swim with me, before you must leave, come for a swim."

"I didn't bring any trunks."

"Then wear just your skin. Please?" Severus stripped, he was in no real hurry to return home, there was nothing there for him, not really. He put a toe in the hot water and then slid in. Hermione swam over to him splashing him. He splashed her back, never thinking he'd ever be swimming with a gorgeous mermaid.

"Severus, look," she whispered looking into the clear water. Severus looked down, his legs were melding together into a tail, much like Hermione's. He could remain here, with Hermione. He felt his heart healing, all the pain he'd been through, melting away. Soon he only felt peace, and love, for her.

"I'm a merman."

"It appears so," she replied. "You must be the answer to my hopes, Severus."

"I must be," he agreed.

"Come, I'll show you my home," she said taking him by the hand and diving deeply into the pool.


	17. Vacation

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **(animal) Tiger**

 ** **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** **  
If you dare challenge.**

 **77\. Grass Skirts**

"What about this one? They list tigers on the list of animals we could see," Hermione stated looking through a travel brochure.

"No, I don't like cats."

"You like mine."

"I tolerate yours. There is a difference." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you pick a place. And no, we're not going back to the Alps to look for evermelting snow, again. My ass finally thawed out last week." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Your ass looked quite lovely in that snow suit."

"Still no, it's a myth, Severus. I'm not going to freeze again so you can look for a myth. Here, why don't we go search for Ponduin feathers in Hawaii? They're just a much of a myth, only it's warm there." Severus took the book from his wife looking at the hand drawn picture of a very odd looking bird.

"Hmm."

Planning their annual vacation was always an interesting experience. With him semi-retired from teaching, it gave the pair plenty of time to travel the world, something both of them had always wanted to do.

"Hawaii does have potential, there's volcanic ash, the Ponduin feathers, several rare species of animals. Not to mention the beaches, and hula dancing."

"What does hula dancing have to do with anything?"

"Your ass in a grass skirt," Severus replied as Hermione smacked him with the travel brochure.


	18. Empty Your Mind

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment 5:** ** **Task #1:**** **Empty Your Mind - Write about someone meditating**

 **Word count: 350**

Hermione sat, her back completely straight. Her eyes were closed and her legs crossed in front of her. Her head was tilted back, her hair hanging loose down her back. She took a deep breath holding it for a moment before exhaling. She counted to silently before repeating the process two more times. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. The light was bright and she quickly closed her eyes again. This time, she opened her eyes slower, still taking deep breaths through her nose. She relaxed her body, her shoulders sagging slightly. She sighed looking around the room. Her mind felt empty, felt slightly sluggish. She knew that was part of the exercise, meditating was supposed to help her clear her mind, help her get ready for what was coming.

"Feel better?" She turned towards the voice, stretching her legs. Her one foot had fallen asleep and she shook it slightly feeling the pins and needles feeling residing.

"I feel something, I think it worked."

"Good. Because if you can't learn to clear your mind, this will never work. Did meditating bring any new information, new memories to the surface by chance?" She shook her head.

"No, nothing, unfortunately. I don't think I know any more than what I've already told you, sir."

"And what of the memories we discussed."

"They're hidden, go ahead, try and find them," she offered. He nodded slipping into her mind slowly. She didn't fight his mental touch. Instead she embraced it, letting him search every nook and cranny of her mind. He slipped back out and nodded slowly.

"Very good, Miss Granger, not only have you managed to empty your mind, but I can not find those memories. They are still in there, correct?"

"I would never erase my own memories, not those, sir," she whispered looking him straight in the eyes.

"Keep practicing your meditation, you did well today."

"Thank you, sir. When is our next lesson?"

"Tuesday, remember, keep your mind empty, you never know who's snooping." She smiled rising from the floor and walking out of Professor Snape's office.


	19. Failing

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **50 prompts Hurt/Comfort challenge**

 **(scenario)failing to do something you desired**

 **word count 675**

Severus stepped into the room and nearly missed being hit by a glass vial. It smashed into the wall and shattered causing shards of glass to cascade to the floor. He had a feeling he should have assigned someone detention tonight, even listening to the latest Weasley whining might be better than what he was about to walk into.

"Hermione. Is there a reason you're currently breaking things, or did you just feel like redecorating in broken glass?" he asked the witch who had thrown the vial. She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"I failed, Severus...another month of failure. I'm sorry." He sighed and allowed his shoulders to sag. That's what this was about, great, now he'd have to spend half the night trying to convince her she wasn't a failure. He should just have the damn speech memorized by now. No, tonight he was going to do something different.

"Hermione, get your coat. We're going out." She opened her mouth to argue, but did as requested.

"I don't want to go anywhere," she grumbled.

"I know. I also know if I let you stay in our quarters half the place will be destroyed. I know you feel like you're a failure. You are not. Now, come on, wash your face." She complied but glared. How dare he pass this off so quickly.

"Where are we going?" she asked falling into step along side him.

"The forest. I need ingredients and you're going to help me gather them this time." She blinked. Her whole world was a mess and he wanted her to gather ingredients?

"We will talk while we do so," he added gently guiding her with his hand. He wondered if maybe this was a bad idea, it would save the furniture though. They reached a small clearing.

"Here is your basket, I need feverfew, lavender, lamb's heart, and silver fern." She nodded and started collecting. He smiled. The cool night air seemed to have taken some of the heat from her anger.

"And now, we talk?" she asked.

"Yes, now we talk. I know you're upset, Hermione, disappointed. I know you want a family, I want a family."

"It's my fault, isn't it? Because of what that bitch did to me?"

"We've both been tortured, Hermione. The burden of this lays on both of us, not just you."

"Then why am I the one upset." Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was good at keeping his emotions hidden, good at letting no one see the inner turmoil.

"You are not. I too am disappointed you are not with child this month, I've been researching new potions, studying new research, trying to find anything that could help us."

"You are?" she whispered. He turned to her. She was staring at him in disbelief, her face pale from the moonlight. He strolled over to her and pulled her against him.

"I would never give up on our dreams, Hermione. You know that. I'm not going to guarantee any of these new ideas will work, I will not make you promises I have no possible way of keeping. If it comes down to it, we will find a way, even if the child is not our flesh and blood. We will have a family, Hermione, that much I will promise you." She graced him with a small smile.

"Can I help you brew the new potions?" she asked softly. "I want to feel as though I'm helping."

"Yes. I wouldn't have it any other way. You are the only one I trust with my lab, we will get through this week, and even though hope has never been my strong suit, we will hope one of these new potions will accomplish our goal." He glanced down at her half full basket, and at his full one.

"I believe we have enough for tonight. Come along, we've got work to start on tomorrow." She nodded following him back to the castle, her hand in his the entire way.


	20. Searching

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Assignment #5

Travel and Tourism: Around the World in Twelve Days

Task #1: London: write about someone looking into something's history

Word Count: 614

Hermione flipped through the book and sighed.

"Nothing in this one," she stated putting it aside. She had gone through almost every book in the library and nothing contained the information she was seeking.

"Try this one," a deep voice growled dropping a heavy tome on the table. "Also, it was called the Fey Rod at one point. Good night, Miss Granger." Hermione blinked as Professor Snape stalked out of the library leaving her with a large tome without a title.

She sighed and opened it to the index.

"Fey Rod, oh, page 472," she read opening to the mentioned page. There was a picture of the staff in question, a tall wooden staff topped with a large blue gem. Hermione had seen it in one of her history books and became curious about the object.

"Pippia the Queen of Noksix once claimed the staff could heal the dead," she read nearly silently. "Heal the dead?" she questioned. Surely nothing could bring the dead back to life, could it?

"The Rod was lost in the seize of Alexandria in 56 B.C." She blinked and turned back to the pile of books she'd already looked at.

"Lost Artifacts," she muttered pulling a green book from the middle of the stack and flipping through it. "I thought, here it is, among the recovered items was a walking staff known as the Fey Rod. I didn't know it's name, that's why I missed it," she realized. She made a mental note to thank Professor Snape for that information.

"The Fey Rod was passed down the blood line of King Alijaix until the line died with Onyx the Second." Hermione sighed. She could track the blood line, but if the staff had been lost with the blood line, then how was she supposed to find it again. Pausing for a minute, she rose and wandered over to a shelf.

"Let's see, King Alijaix reigned over Syriana, which is now..." she pulled out an old almanac and turned the pages slowly until she found a map showing her the ancient lands. "Of course, it would have to be there," she muttered. With a huge sigh, she realized her task of finding the Fey Rod was more than likely in vain, that even though it did exist, it was most likely buried somewhere deep in the Middle East.

"It didn't work anyway," Professor Snape's voice stated from behind her. She spun and faced him.

"And you know that how, sir?"

"It was found, Miss Granger, and is on exhibit at a museum in Berlin. It does not raise the dead. Why are you looking for it?"

"Because, I don't know, sir, I thought, maybe it could help with this war, somehow, I mean, what if Harry...what if you know who wins?"

"Then he wins and we fight, Miss Granger. A magic staff will not solve anything. It will not bring your parents back." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She had been too late in trying to save them. They had been murdered by Death Eaters two weeks ago. He turned leaving her with her thoughts.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Who did you try to bring back?"

"It is of no concern of yours, Miss Granger, but I tried to bring back someone who mattered dear to me. As I said, the staff doesn't work and you should focus on your studies. Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, sir," Hermione whispered in awe of the idea the snarky professor had ever cared about someone. She resolved to be a bit nicer to him in the future, he had saved her a lot of time and potential heartache if she had found the staff.


	21. A patient Man

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **471\. (song title) Wasting All These Tears on You – Cassadee Pope**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **998\. A Patient Man**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **471: Setting: The DADA classroom**

 **word count: 483**

Hermione sniffled, wiping her eyes quickly on her sleeve. Professor Snape pretended not to notice. He stood in the front of the classroom, his classroom now. Potter and Weasley were ignoring the know it all girl. He wondered, not for the first time, why she was even friends with them. Neither seemed to have much in common.

"Now, who can explain to me why anti-jinxes are inappropriately named?" he asked watching the class. A few hands went up, amazing Miss Granger's hand was not among them. She, however, seemed to be watching him, an unusual expression on her face. He frowned. Since when had the girl not known the answer to a question, any question? The class continued this way, everyone but Granger knowing the answer his questions.

"Dimissed, Miss Granger, please stay here for a moment. Potter, Weasley, you may both go," he added before either boy tried to stay behind. Neither even seemed to notice Granger shove a wadded up tissue in her pocket or her red rimmed eyes. Professor Snape waited until the classroom was empty.

"Explain yourself, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"Your lack of participation in today's lesson."

"Oh." He looked at her, at her eyes, the tear tracks still decorating her cheeks.

"Normally I do not bother myself with the drama of my students, but care to explain why you feel the need to cry through my class, Miss Granger?"

"Ron and I had a fight, sir. I'm tired of wasting time on him, tired of him putting me down. We broke up, sir." He watched her wondering what to do with this bit of information.

"You'd do well to not waste tears on him, Miss Granger. He is an insult to you intelligence." She nodded slowly looking up at him. Not for the first time, he couldn't help but notice the gold sparks in her caramel eyes.

"Is there someone you know that would be complementary to my intelligence, sir?" she asked slowly. He could see her seriously considering the idea of being with someone who would understand her when she spoke of things other than Quiddich. She was so brilliant, he could only think of one name off the top of his head.

"Mr. Malfoy is an intelligent wizard." She seemed to consider this information for a moment.

"And yourself?" she asked meeting his eyes. He blinked a few times.

"I am your professor, Miss Granger. You are also underage."

"Actually, sir, because of the time turner during my third year, and being born in September...I'm of age, barely," she whispered. He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"I believe we do have much to discuss, Miss Granger. Meet me tonight, my office?"

"Yes sir," she agreed. Professor Snape watched her leave wondering just how to handle this, he was not a patient man and she...he had a feeling she wasn't either.


	22. Storm

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter!**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7**

 **Transfiguration: Becoming an Animagus**

 **Task #4: Write about about a storm.**

 **Word count: 556**

The rain pounded against the windows, the sky flashed with lightning, and thunder echoed.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean, it's dangerous out here."

"Yes, it is dangerous, but we might not be lucky enough to have another storm on the night of a full moon, Hermione. Stay close."

"I'm soaking wet, Severus. Can't I at least stop for a minute to cast a spell on my cloak? If I catch pneumonia, I'm no good to anyone, much less you," she stated. He paused for a second and stopped so she could cast the spell.

"Thank you, now, please tell me we're not going to stuck by lightning in the middle of the Forbidden Forest."

"We are not going to get struck by lightning in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, because we will be on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest."

"You're lucky I love you, Severus."

"I am. Now, we need a piece of lightning burnt wood, charred on the night of the full moon for the potion to work."

"Am I allowed to ask which potion?"

"One I am inventing. If it works, Hermione. We will cure lycanthropy." Hermione fell silent, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Cure...you're serious?"

"Very, now, let's just hope this works. If we can the lightning to strike a tree, this one is the tallest, we can harvest the charred bark."

"Do you have the rest of the ingredients?"

"Not yet, but none are as complicated as this," he answered as loud crack of thunder filled air. Hermione shivered slightly as the wind whipped around the pair. The trees shook and leaves flew everywhere. In the distance she could hear a wolf howl, at least she hoped it was a wolf.

"Now we wait," Severus stated. He slid his arms around Hermione, holding her close as the storm whirled around them. She cast a drying spell over the pair keeping them dry, while he chose a warming spell.

"It sounds like the winds are dying down," she whispered, her head was against his chest.

"It does, I'm sorry I dragged you out here for a fool's mission."

"It's not, Severus. Lightning could still strike," she whispered optimistically.

"The storm's ending, Hermione, even the rain's stopped." She nodded as the pair started walking back to the castle. A loud crack stopped them in their tracks as a tree fell in front of them. It almost hit Severus, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back. They both tumbled to the muddy ground.

"Thank you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you're the one who was almost hit." Severus stood up slowly and froze. Hermione followed his gaze. It had rested on the tree that had nearly hit them. There, where the tree was no longer attached to the ground was a singled line.

"Was it...?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice. Severus studied it before nodding.

"It seems this trip was not a complete waste after all," he stated pulling several large chunks of charred bark from the tree.

"Now that I have this, I can assemble the other ingredients and start on the potion."

"We can start on the potion," Hermione corrected. He smiled and kissed her.

"Yes, we can start on the potion." They stepped over the tree and made their way home.


	23. Spring

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Seasonal challenge**

 **Days of the Year**

 **21st March: Fragrance Day - Write about a scent that triggers a memory**

 **Seasonal Challenge - Spring**

 **30: (quote) "Spring will come and so will happiness. Hold on. Life will get warmer." - Anita Krizzan**

 **Word count: 624**

Severus hated spring, hated the warm weather, all the students laughing and enjoying themselves. Most of all he hated early spring, when the flowers first started to bloom. One of the early bloomers was of course, lilies. Their sweet perfume hung heavy in the air, reminding him of his failure.

He was walking through one of the corridors with large open arches leading outside. He heard footsteps behind him, but ignored them.

"Isn't it beautiful," Hermione asked walking past him. He stared at her for a moment. Her hair was pulled back in a butterfly shaped clip. "You like it?" she asked stopping next to him. He didn't respond, just stared at the butterfly clip. He wondered why she would wear something like that. The hair piece was so unlike her. "Parvati did my hair for me, said it would look more spring like?" she explained.

"You looked fine as you were."

"And how was I, sir?"

"Practical. You weren't wearing frilly flippant things," he stated. She shook her head and looked out at the grounds.

"You can't be practical all the time, sir, look around. There's flowers blooming everywhere, the sun's out, it's finally warming up. Maybe you should take some time, enjoy yourself. We've got a three day weekend."

"Why would I want to do such a thing, Miss Granger? I have papers to grade, detentions to oversee."

"You would rather sit in a gloomy, dark dungeon than go for a walk in the sunlight?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is it because you're a vampire?"

"No. I am not a vampire, Miss Granger."

"That's what the other students are saying," she shrugged walking along side him. He shook his head, this girl, no, make that woman, was insufferable, even when she wasn't reciting her text books.

"And what do you believe?"

"I know you're not a vampire. You may be pale, prefer dark places, I have a feeling you sleep well at night though. You're outside now, or close to it. The sun is streaming down and you're walking through patches of it and not burning. You're no more a vampire than I am a veela."

"An interesting equation, Miss Granger. Why did you pick such a creature?"

"They're beautiful, men fall all over themselves for one. We saw them at the World Cup a few years ago, Harry and Ron nearly made fools of themselves. Look, there's some birds gathering sticks to build a nest. It really is spring."

"Yes, the calendar says so."

"The calendar? Professor Snape, spring isn't just a thing written on a calendar, it's a feeling of growth, of new beginnings. It's something you feel in your soul, not just see with your eyes."

"I never took you for such a dreamer, Miss Granger."

"Something about the season, I guess, sir. Just smelling the flowers reminds me of when I was little. I'd run to the window, trying to watch the daffodils bloom, I thought if I was fast enough I would see open. I never was fast enough," she smiled at the memory.

"I hate spring, Miss Granger."

"Why?"

"Lilies. I hate the smell of lilies. They remind me of some things I've tried to put behind me."

"You can put them behind you, or you can face them. Push them back, have them resurface whenever something triggers them, or you could make new ones. Like today, the lilies remind you of something horrible, but," she paused stopping. He stood beside her. She leaned close to him, brushed her lips against his. "they could also remind you of this," she finished. He looked at her, reached over, removed the butterfly clip from her hair.

"That's better, now, let's see about replacing that memory," he stated kissing her again.


	24. The Birth of Dawn

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #7**

 **Transfiguration: Becoming an Animagus.**

 **Task #3: Write about something happening at sunrise or sunset.**

 **Word count: 332**

The sun had barely started rising over the horizon when the pair was forced to Floo to St. Mungo's.

"There might be complications," a healer told him. Severus glared at the man hard enough he ran in the other direction. He paced the hall, his black cloak at home, so he looked very ordinary in his black pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He would pause occasionally to look out the window at the rising sun. The whole sky was streaked with pink and blue. He wondered if it was a sign of things to come, or if it was just nature mocking him. He decided on the latter, Merlin forbid anything ever go right for him, especially where life and family were concerned.

He was on his fifth circuit of the long hallway when a mediwitch slowly approached him.

"Yes?"

"She's asking for you, sir." He nodded and started stalking the hallway towards her room. A scream, her scream, echoed through the hall and his pace quickened to a flat out run. He shoved the door open.

She was laying on the bed, her hair limp around her damp face. She looked up at him when he entered and smiled weakly. A soft sound caught his attention. He turned.

"Congratulations sir, it's a girl," a mediwitch stated handing him a bundle of pink blankets. He gently lowered them into Hermione's arms. She moved the corner of one of them aside revealing a small red face, with what would become a very distinguished nose.

"She has your nose," Hermione laughed. Severus nodded.

"That she does," he agreed sinking into a chair beside her bed. The pair looked at their newborn daughter for a moment.

"We need to give her name."

"What about Dawn, since she decided it was a wonderful time to be born?" Hermione suggested, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's short, I like it. Minerva for a middle name?"

"Of course, welcome to the world, Dawn Minerva Snape-Granger."


	25. One Dance

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

 **536\. (song title) Matchmaker-Fiddler on the Roof**

 **If You Dare Challenge**

 **582: Hopeful Song**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **335: Action, Dancing**

 **Word count: 315**

"Come on, it's one dance. What's the worst that could happen? I mean Professor Sprout is dancing with Neville."

"First off, I don't dance."

"I heard otherwise from a blond-haired ferret-faced Slytherin."

"Second, you are my student."

"So? It's not like I'm asking you out on a date."

"Third, you dislike me greatly."

"Harry and Ron dislike you greatly. I have always admired you, sir."

"One dance, Miss Granger," he finally agreed. She smiled allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. Draco had been right. Professor Snape was quite a dancer. Hermione made a mental note to thank him for this information.

The song ended and Professor Snape made his way back to the head table.

"You two would make quite a pair," Professor Dumbledore commented. Snape choked back a laugh.

"She's a student, Albus."

"Not for much longer. She's applied to take her N.E.W.T early."

"And you're point?" There was no way he could honestly be suggesting...could he?

"It means, if you want her, make a move before Potter or Weasley does, Severus," Professor McGonagall muttered nearly rolling her eyes. "We all know how you've been looking at her." Snape narrowed his eyes watching the Weasley boy step on Hermione's toes in an attempt at dancing. He glanced at Albus and Minerva.

"Just don't...you know before she passes her exams." Severus rose and strolled the middle of the dance floor, students parting in his wake.

"May I cut in, Weasley?" Ron's face paled as he quickly stepped aside. Hermione blinked for a second.

"May I have this dance, Miss Granger?"

"I thought you said you didn't dance, sir."

"Yes, well, certain things have come to my attention."

"Ahh, that would change things, now wouldn't it?" She smiled at him as he twirled her across the dance floor.

"Besides, it's not as if I'm asking you out on a date...yet."


	26. Our New Home

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8**

 **Games Development**

 **Task #1:** ** **Prompt**** **: Write about moving to a new place.**

 **Warning: Character Death Mentioned**

 **Word count: 637**

"Mummy, where are we? This place looks scary!"

"This is going to be our new home for now, Rosy."

"Is Daddy coming?"

"No, sweetheart, he's not. Here. Help me carry these bags inside." Seven year old Rose grabbed one of the bags and pushed herself through the door.

"Let me help you," a voice said reaching down and taking the bag from her hand. She looked up a the man and ran back to her mom.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"Scary man!" little Rose cried. Hermione sighed, picked up her daughter and carried her back into the house.

"Hermione? Is she alright? I think I scared her."

"She's fine, Severus. You did, though. Here, Rose, this is Mr. Snape, he's a friend of mine."

"Hi, Mr. Snake," Rose whispered peeking up at Severus. He smiled at her.

"Welcome, Rose. Your mom said you get to pick your own room. Would you like to do that?" Rose nodded slowly. Hermione set her daughter down and watched as the child explored the house.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Severus. I...I can't be alone right now. Rose, she doesn't, she wouldn't understand."

"I think she understands more than you realize, Hermione."

"Can I have the big room with window seat?" Rose suddenly asked breaking the pair's conversation.

"Of course you can, Rose. Here, let me help you put your things away. Which bag has what?" Severus looked at the pile of bags.

"Mummy packed it all," Rose replied. Hermione smiled.

"Rose has the three pink bags over there. Where would you like me to put my things?"

"My room is fine, if those arrangements are acceptable to you." Rose watched as her mummy giggled.

"Do you have a back yard?" Rose asked.

"A small one."

"Is there a swing?"

"Not yet. If you and your mom stay here, we can build you one." Rose tilted her head looking at the man.

"Okay, I've got arrange my 'mals now, bye!" Rose darted off to her new room.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked carrying in another set of bags. She realized she should have just shrunk them.

"Your daughter wanted to know if I had a swing in my backyard." Hermione fought the urge to cry.

"Ron...he promised to build her one for her birthday. He...they..." she broke down sobbing in Severus' arms.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright. Here, why don't we get your stuff set up in my room?" Hermione nodded following him. They had just started unpacking Hermione's clothes and hanging them in Severus' closet when Rose appeared in the doorway.

"Mummy, I can't find Gryff."

"Gryff?" Severus asked looking to Hermione.

"Her stuffed lion...it was one of the last things Ron bought her before...I must have left it at the house. I can't go back there."

"What does it look like?"

"Green, wit' a red mane, an purple sparkle eyes," Rose answered.

"You two stay here and unpack. I will go find Gryff. Alright?" Hermione nodded. She was holding back tears again. Severus apparated.

"Mummy sad?"

"Yes, sweetie, Mummy's very sad right now."

"Cause Daddy's gone to Heaven?"

"Yes, because of Daddy going to Heaven." Rose stood there for a second and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Mr. Snake likes you, an he's nice." Hermione debated correcting her daugher's name for Severus, but just couldn't bring herself to it.

"Found it!" Severus announced reappearing in the room holding the missing stuffed creature. Rose squealed and happily accepted it from his hands.

"Thank you, Severus. I couldn't face that house again."

"Hermione, you and Rose are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Hermione nodded laying her head against Severus' chest and allowing the tears to roll down her face as he held her. Rose watched from the doorway, her stuffed lion in one hand.

"This is our new home, Gryff," she whispered making her way to her new room and curling up on the bed.


	27. Black Out, Break Out

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 ** **Hogwarts Gym  
Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp****

 **1: Push Ups - Write 1000 words about your otp/favourite pairing.**

 **Seasonal Challenge**

 **Days of the Year**

 **18th June: International Panic Day - Write about someone panicking about something.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 58: Character Severus Snape**

 **Word count: 1000**

Hermione yawned, stretched, and slowly opened her eyes. It was incredibly dark in the room. She blinked a few times in confusion. Shouldn't it be light by now? She sat up and reached for the small clock that sat on her nightstand.

"Seven? How is it seven and this dark?" she muttered reaching over to flip on the light. She flipped the switch a few times, only to have nothing happen.

"Severus, the power's out." He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over away from her. She sighed and fumbled around the nightstand for her wand. Not finding it, she climbed out of the bed and yanked the curtains open. A dim light filled the room. Outside a storm raged. A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief second.

"Severus! Have you see my wand?" she asked walking back to the bed and searching the nightstand.

"Lumos." Hermione blinked as the room lit up, Severus holding his own wand.

"Thanks, the power's out. Guess that's the problem with muggle electricity," she joked pulling her wand from behind her nightstand. Crookshanks had knocked it there during the night.

"It's storming out," Severus stated rising from the bed and walking to the window.

"Yes, it is. That's probably what knocked out the power. Unless you think it was some nefarious plot against us," she laughed.

"It could be. Stay here, I'll go check it out." Hermione stared at her husband and shook her head.

"Severus, you can not go storming out in the rain wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. What would the neighbors think?" Hermione asked as she summoned some candles and lit them. Severus stared at her.

"Besides, if someone is behind this black out, you could easily be running into a trap. You're letting your guard down a bit, aren't you? I'll go check it out. And before you tell me, 'no', I helped defeat you know who."

"I wasn't going to stop you, Hermione. Just be careful. A bathrobe doesn't offer much protection." Hermione shook her head and slipped out of the house. The storm was still raging, wind whipping her hair every direction. She carefully held her wand in her hand.

"Homenum Revelio." She waited a moment, only revealing the presence of their neighbors. She started turning back to the house when something caught her eye. Three houses down, the light was on. With a sinking feeling in her heart, she pointed her wand at the house.

"Homenum Revelio," she whispered. Two lights popped up. She shoved the door open, running inside.

The inside of house was still dark, she'd only lit candles in the bedroom.

"Severus!" she screamed rushing towards their room. She had to stop herself from throwing every hex she knew. She didn't want to bring the house down on top of them.

"Hermione, it's alright," Severus' voice called through the dark.

"Someone's in the house."

"Yes, I know. I was just informing our guest he can just knock on the door if he wants to visit. He didn't knock out the power." Hermione didn't lower her wand as she turned to their guest.

"Lucius."

"Miss Granger."

"Snape," she corrected.

"Of course, my apologies. Mrs. Snape."

"The house three doors down has power, Severus. I didn't find anyone outside that wasn't supposed to be there."

"Keep your wand out. Lucius comes baring some not so pleasant news."

"Does it involve Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban again?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And they want my husband dead for some reason?"

"Yes."

"And you're here to warn us because you've reformed?"

"Yes." Hermione glanced at her husband.

"Do they know where we live?"

"I found out."

"Thank you, Lucius, for the warning, but Hermione and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Also, next time, please use the front door. It exists for a reason." Severus showed Lucius to the door while Hermione checked the circuit breaker.

"Looks like we blew a fuse," she laughed coming back up the stairs from the basement.

"Lucius means well, Hermione."

"I know, Sev, but I still...don't trust him, not entirely."

"You trust me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. Fine, but next time, he uses the door." Hermione turned towards the kitchen.

"Did you open the window?"

"No. Looks like the visitors Lucius mentioned have come to call."

"We can never have a quiet day, can we?" Severus asked as the front door slammed open. Hermione threw a total body bind at them. Severus did the same with the one trying to come in the back door.

"I got this one!" Hermione stunned another. Severus couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

"Behind you!" Severus turned stunning another. Soon the couple was surrounded by stunned bodies.

"I'll call the DMLE, I'm sure they'll be happy we managed to round up their escapees for them," Hermione muttered.

"I guess we really should thank Lucius for letting us know about the break out, before they got here. Although, I'm still not sure how they found us. How he found us." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Lucius did not lead them here."

"Are you certain? I know he's your friend, Severus. Maybe not knowingly, but they still must have followed him. It's just too much of a coincidence."

"I agree. What do you want to do about it?" Hermione blinked.

"You're asking me, he is your friend."

"Yes, he is, but you're the witch insane enough to marry me. Should we tell the DMLE about Lucius' warning?"

"No. They'll be able to tell I did a revealing spell, let them believe we found out on our own. But keep an eye on Lucius, like I said, maybe he didn't know they were following him...or the put a tracker on him." Severus nodded.

"I'll go tell him. You'll wait for the aurors?"

"Of course," she stated kissing him as he stepped out leaving her with four bound and stunned Death Eaters.


	28. Brunch

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 21 - Auction 4 - Pumpkin Pastries**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **68: Character - Lucius Malfoy**

 **Spring Challenge**

 **Days of the Year**

 **20th May: Be a Millionaire Day - Write about someone rich. Alternatively, use the phrase 'Money can't buy happiness.**

 **Word count: 668**

The sound of the smoke alarm ripped Severus from the dream he'd been having. It had been a nice dream, mostly involving his wife half naked. The blasted device screamed loudly. He sighed pulling himself from the bed. He'd deal with the dream, and it's side effects later. He made his way to the kitchen, wondering what was on fire this time.

"Um, good morning?" The stove was smoking and one of the cabinets was on fire. He sighed putting out the flames. One of these days he was going to have to find a way to fireproof the kitchen...or enforce the rules he'd tried to set for his wife. Who would have thought she'd develop such a taste for breaking them?

"Hermione. What is the rule about you cooking?"

"I'm not supposed to cook unless I don't turn on the stove, or I cast a silencing charm on the smoke detector. I forgot to cast a silencing charm didn't I?"

"Yes, you also set the cabinet on fire. What are you making?"

"Pumpkin pasties."

"And what are the rules about using the oven?"

"Don't." Severus turned off the oven. He opened it allowing the smoke to start thinning. He pulled out a tray of burnt pasties. They reminded him of charcoal.

"Exactly. Last time you managed to burn the house down."

"We did manage to save it," Hermione said softly. Severus could only shake his head. Despite the fact his wife was brilliant, she still couldn't cook without setting something on fire, or something exploding. She was almost worse than Neville in potions.

"Why exactly are you baking pasties at," he paused glanced at the clock, " nine in the morning?"

"Because your best friend and his wife just invited themselves to brunch."

"And you didn't wake me because?"

"You looked so peaceful, it's only brunch. I figured I could make the food and have everything ready. Besides, you're cranky in the mornings," she added.

"You're trying to make brunch for the Malfoys, allow me to sleep, and instead of accomplishing either of these two things, you decided to set my kitchen on fire."

"Our kitchen," Hermione corrected. Severus nodded vanishing the mess.

"Now, when are Lucius and Narcissa arriving?"

"In ten minutes," Hermione stated.

"And why are they coming over for brunch, exactly?"

"Because something involving Draco. I don't know, Lucius didn't exactly say. He just said his son had done something incredibly stupid and you needed to talk him out of it."

"If this is about Miss Weasley...again...I swear. Now, listen very carefully. Go make some fruit skewers, I'll make everything else. And Hermione, next time. Wake me." She nodded doing as he'd ordered.

Soon the kitchen smelled of bacon. Severus had changed from his pajamas and set the table with bacon, some crescent rolls, and an egg dish. Hermione was plating her fruit skewers.

"Severus, Hermione, how nice to see the pair of you," Narcissa announced. Severus nodded welcoming her and Lucius. Everyone sat at the table.

"Now, as nice as it is to have brunch, Hermione mentioned you needed to talk to me about something involving Draco?"

"Yes! He's marrying her!"

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, she's a,..." Hermione tilted her head wondering if Lucius would actually speak ill of her friend.

"poor," he finally answered.

"Is that all?" Severus asked. Hermione fought back a laugh. This was only the latest in Lucius protests against his son's now fiancee.

"She won't always be poor, she's signed a contract with the Holyhead Harpies," Hermione commented.

"Really? The Harpies!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I love them!" Lucius shook his head realizing he'd lost his only ally in protesting Miss Weasley as their son's choice of bride. "She'll look lovely in that diamond tiara I have."

"Thank you for hosting us, Severus, Hermione. I guess this brunch was more enlightening than I thought. We'll be seeing you soon." Narcissa kept talking about the Harpies as her and Lucius left.

"We need to make other friends," Hermione muttered as she started cleaning the dishes. Severus only shook his head and headed to the library to research fireproofing spells for the kitchen.


	29. Press Appearance

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Day 1 - Auction 2 - Dialogue: "Are you ready?" / "No." / "Me neither."**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 363 Action – holding hands**

 **Word count: 329**

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked sliding her hand into his. The ceremony itself had gone perfectly. The wards kept out every member of the media. She had wanted this day to be about her and Severus, not what the tabloids wanted to say about the newly married pair.

"No," Severus stated. He glanced at his new bride.

"Me neither," Hermione admitted. Her face slightly paler than usual. Severus wondered if her Gryffindor courage had finally abandoned her.

"How many do you think are out there?" Severus asked trying not to think about just how many newspapers, magazines, and other printed media the wizarding world had. That didn't even include the wireless reporters.

"Too many," Hermione answered with a sigh. She adjusted the skirt of her dress.

"We could just apparate, go straight to the hotel?" he offered. She smiled at him.

"I know, but we did keep them out of the entire thing. They haven't had anything this interesting to write about since Harry married Ginny, and Ron crashed that car. I don't even want to know how he got his hands on a racecar."

"He stole it."

"Right, back to this, we'll just walk out and apparate from the steps. They'll get their picture and run away with the story. We can give an interview after our honeymoon," she whispered. Severus nodded.

"You do have a way with the press, Hermione."

"Remind me to tell about the year I kept Rita Skeeter in a glass jar," she smirked as the doors opened and the couple stepped out onto the stairs of the church. Camera flashes nearly blinded them.

"Smile," Hermione whispered poking her new husband. He glared at her. She laughed knowing how much it would take to get the dour man to smile, even for a moment.

"Are we done?"

"Yes, let the honeymoon begin," she whispered wrapping her arms around him and kissing him as they apparated from the church leaving a crowd of stunned reporters.


	30. Happy Birthday Sir

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Day 6 - Auction 3 - Dialogue: "There's a time and place for nakedness. This is not that time, nor that place."**

 **Spring Challenge**

 **Days of the Year**

 **12th April: Walk on Your Wild Side Day - Write about doing something wild**

 **Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts**

 **13: Understanding**

 **Word count: 632**

Severus stared at the witch sitting on his desk. She was wearing nothing more than a half open school robe. He sighed. Why? Why was this constantly happening, maybe he should finally just give in to the insane plot the universe seemed to have against him.

"Hi, Professor Snape," she purred.

"Miss Granger."

"Hermione, I'm seventeen now."

"That does not change the face you are my student."

"So? I love you."

"You're either drunk or consumed a love potion...which is it?" She glared at him, looking insanely attractive even angry.

"Neither. I just thought, no one ever gives you a birthday present sir." He sighed. Of course, he'd nearly forgotten about his birthday. It wasn't something he ever felt the need to celebrate. He looked at her, the school robe having slipped down revealing her bare shoulder.

"Miss Granger, there is a time and a place for nakedness. This is not that time, nor that place. I have class starting in twenty minutes. Also, really, my desk?"

"I thought about waiting in your office, but...I didn't know when you'd be there." He pinched the bridge of his nose. There seemed to be reasoning with her right now. Maybe in a few hours when whatever she'd consumed had worn off?  
"I will be in my office at three, Miss Granger. Until then, I expect you to get dressed, go to class, and behave! Or go back to your dorm and sleep off whatever you've ingested." She pouted sliding off the desk giving Severus a decent view of her naked breasts. He wondered, hoped, she was telling the truth about wanting him, because right now...no, she was still his student.

"I'll see you at three," she whispered in his ear as she walked past him and slipped from the classroom.

"Ten minutes, Merlin, that girl...I have class in ten minutes, what if," he sighed shaking his head. Hopefully by three whatever Miss Granger was on would have worn off and he'd not have to deal with this nonsense anymore.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus glanced at his pocket watch, a graduation gift from Lucius. Three. He wondered if his office was empty. He wasn't sure which answer he was hoping for. He knew this was a bad idea, a horrible idea, but Miss Granger was an attractive young witch. Too young, he reminded himself.

He pushed open the door to his office and smiled. Miss Granger was there. Thankfully she was fully clothed this time, sitting on his sofa reading a book.

"Miss Granger."

"Sir, I am so sorry about my behavior earlier. I honestly don't know what came over me, sir."

"I suspect a love potion, Miss Granger. I would be cautious as to everything you eat and drink from now on. It is obvious from the timing someone wanted to make a fool of either yourself or me." She nodded blushing brightly remembering her actions.

"Now, Miss Granger, was any of that nonsense you spoke while drugged actually your own feelings? You said you loved me."

"Oh."

"I surmised it was just from the potion. Thank you for your apology Miss Granger, you may leave." She rose, glanced at him and walked towards the door.

"I do like you sir," she whispered pausing in the doorway. "Just not...enough to do that...yet?" He blinked. There had been some truth to her statement. She cared about him?

"It is my birthday, Miss Granger, and while I do not usually celebrate, some company would be nice. Would you like to stay a bit?" She nodded sitting back down. He pulled out his work and she started working on one of her essays. He nearly smiled. She might not love, but just not being alone for one afternoon was a better birthday present than he could have asked for.


	31. How can You Screw up Pizza?

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 19 - Auction 1 - Dialogue: "I've had it up to here with you."**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge**

 **461: Food- pizza**

 **Word count: 377**

Severus looked around the kitchen, his kitchen. Hermione was no where to be found. That and the fact the smoke detector was missing worried him greatly. So far, Hermione had set the kitchen on fire twice this week alone. He'd forbidden her from using it. Now, she was missing. The kitchen wasn't on fire, and he was concerned.

"I'm home!" she announced walking into the flat carrying a large flat box. He glanced at it.

"With pizza?"

"You told me I couldn't cook."

"Is that one of the ones you buy and bake at home?" Hermione shifted from foot to foot.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Fine, set the timer and put the pizza in the oven. I honestly don't understand how you can mess this up," he muttered walking towards the library. Hermione smiled. This would be her chance to prove she could so make something without setting the kitchen on fire. She hit the oven button until it read the right temperature. Then she waited for it beep. She put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

Now all she had to was wait. She checked on the pizza. It didn't look done yet, maybe if she set the temperature a little higher?

She kept checking it, waiting impatiently. She'd adjusted the temperature twice and shifted the pizza to a metal pan, maybe it would make it cook faster. She tapped her foot impatiently. This was taking forever. She tried to remember if it always took this long to cook a pizza. Maybe the oven wasn't working right?

Severus had just sealed the envelope with his latest order when the house shook.

"Hermione! If you set my kitchen on fire!" He ran to the kitchen. Hermione was standing there looking dazed, half the wall was missing, and on the ceiling...was the pizza.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I thought the over might not be working...so I lit a match to see..."

"Brightest witch of her age, can't even make a pizza. I've had it up to here with you, and destroying my kitchen, " Severus muttered as he started cleaning up the mess. At least this time he didn't have to open the window to let the smoke out...the window was missing as well.


	32. Fire Poem

**I don't own the characters this poem refers to. The poem is mine!**

 **Word count: 318**

The air smells of fire when you're with me.

A reminder of all the time we lost.

A reminder of the ashes, the flames, the funeral pyre that became the symbol of my generation.

The air shimmers with smoke, with heat. The heat betwixt us only intensifies.

Never meant to be,

never meant to survive.

Now we've come too far, lost too much.

You and I have burned our bridges, left those

anchoring connections in the dust, in the ashes.

One night becomes two,

two becomes three

and three becomes

a lifetime of stares,

thoughts and

demands. They'll warp it.

See it only through their

smoke-filled eyes.

With you

the air is fire,

warmth, a spark of

madness in this

overwhelming chaos

as our lives constantly are constantly

judged by their prejustices, because

once upon a time, blood mattered.

Once upon a time has come

back around as the population crawls

dwindling to nothing.

Brothers, sons, fathers, sisters, daughters, mothers gone.

Who will bring a new utopia now that the

latest threat has been destroyed by the children?

Once innocent with nothing more than hopes and dreams

now, war torn, the slightest sounds send me

running to your arms.

I shouldn't belong there,

belong to you.

Our love is wrong

our love is strong

I know they want to keep us apart,

want to tear my beating heart from my chest

and cage it,

warp it intentionally into

something they deem proper.

They refuse to accept I'll never be part of

their little flock.

Death would be better than being who

they think I should be.

You, you are danger, fire, flame, and like

a moth I am drawn to your flickering light.

Let me burn, let me shine

my brilliance finally

rewarded with your tender loving hands.

Let us burn like a pair of phoenixes

only to rise stronger

from the ashes of our war torn

world.


	33. Our First Morning

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or Hermione or Severus...**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Day 11 - Auction 2 - Relationship: Newlyweds**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 837 – Relationship type:Married**

 **Word count: 394**

 **Warning: Fluff and sexual innuendo**

She woke yawning. Slowly she glanced over and smiled. Her husband was still sound asleep next to her. It was still weird to think of him like that, her husband. She sighed happily watching him sleep for a moment before the need to pee drove her from their bed. Her feet touched the soft carpeting. Her toes curled against it. Never in a million years had she thought she'd end up in his room, his bed.

She made her way to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower while he slept. She had barely stepped under the hot water, letting it stream down her body, when she heard movement. Her finger immediately reached for her wand, forgetting for a moment it was on her nightstand.

"Hermione?" She sighed in relief.

"Severus...I thought you were still asleep. You nearly scared me half to death, if I'd had my wand..."

"You would have hexed me into next week?" he teased. She laughed blushing as she heard him use the toilet.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. The war's left us both..."

"Jumpy?" she suggested poking her head out of the shower. He glanced at her, his eyes catching sight of the wedding band on her finger.

"It wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't," she whispered happily. "Did you want to join me in the shower?"

"A tempting offer, but I do have class to teach."

"We're supposed to be on our honeymoon, Severus."

"One class, Hermione, one class and I'm all yours. I wouldn't trust those seventh years with anyone else." Hermione laughed.

"Fine, one class, Severus. Then...we'll do exactly what everyone thinks we're probably doing this very moment," she smirked as he blushed.

"I do have to teach this class, and I would prefer not to do with that on my mind..."

"I wouldn't be worried about your mind, unless your students can read it. I'd be much more worried about," she nodded down.

"Dammit, if it wasn't for the fact I don't want my lab destroyed..." Hermione smirked and pulled herself back behind the shower curtain.

"I'll see you after class," she called as she started washing her hair. Severus took one last look at her silhouette and stormed from the room trying to figure out a way to get through this one blasted class and back to his new, and obviously interested, wife.


	34. Forgiveness

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 24 - Auction 2 – Dialogue: "I love you. Why is that so hard to believe?" / "Because I never thought anyone would."**

 **Word count: 338**

"I love. Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes shining with tears. He'd tried pushing her away again. This time, she'd nearly left before spinning on her heals, marching right up to him and kissing him hard enough to nearly knock him from his chair.

"Because," he paused. "I never thought anyone would," he admitted. "After Lily."

"Severus, Lily never loved you, you know it, I know it, and it's time to accept that. She loved James. She was just stringing you along, please, let her go already. I'm here, and I do love you. I'm tired of trying to compete with a memory, a which isn't even real."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Tell the bloody truth. I'm sick of seeing you losing yourself, so hung up on something that happened over a decade, nearly two decades ago!" She threw the book she'd had in her hand on the floor. Things always got thrown when they fought, and they always fought over the same three things. Lily was number one.

"I am not...losing myself."

"Yes, you are, you blame yourself for her death. Not James' death, not Harry being an orphan, just her death. Severus, please, look at me and tell me you can let go of her." He'd never done it. Now that she thought about...wasn't this what had started the fight before this one?

"Hermione." He looked into her eyes, they seemed to shimmer bronze and gold in the flickering candle light. "I love you too, and you're right. I need to...I...I need to let her go. I can't live like this anymore, can't live wishing I could change the past. We both know it will never happen. Harry doesn't blame me, not anymore." Hermione nodded. Harry, in some bout of infinite wisdom had forgiven Severus. Now, all he had to do was finally forgive himself.

"I love you too, Severus. And I'll be right here to help you, every step of the way."


	35. Cookies

**A/N: I still don't own Hermione or Severus**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **April Auction**

 **Day 30: Auction 3** **Great British Bake Off [** ** **Prompt**** **: Action: Baking**

 **Word count: 555**

Hermione glanced around. Severus wasn't home. He wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours. She smiled pulling the ingredients from the fridge.

"Eggs, butter, sugar, flour." She glanced at the list. "Oil, baking powder, vanilla." A huge note hung in front of the over.

"DO NOT USE, HERMIONE!" She laughed as she set the temperature to 350 degrees. Severus had said something the other night about fresh baked cookies. He might have been talking in his sleep, or she had imagined it. Either way, she wanted cookies so she was going to back them.

She hovered the book in front of her face, so she wouldn't have to keep looking down at it. She carefully followed the instructions, even making sure to stir the exact amount of the time the cookbook stated.

"They look alright," she stated tasting the dough. It tasted right. Good, she hadn't screwed that up. This time, she was going to get it right. There were no weird mystery ingredients. She knew better than to use open fire around the oven, and she'd even remembered to take the batteries out of the smoke detector.

She put wax paper on the cookie sheets, and scooped her dough into cute little balls. The over beeped letting her know it was at the right temperature. She slid the first cookie sheet into the oven. She pulled the sign down so she could watch her cookies bake.

She started on the next tray while the first ones cooked. Just as she finished an owl flew into the room. She grabbed it and pulled the parcel from it's leg.

"I forgot I ordered this," she muttered looking at the latest copy of "Arithamancy and You!" She glanced at the oven. There were still three minutes before the cookies would be done. She opened the magazine and started reading.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHS

Severus stopped in front of his house. It was still standing. He smiled wondering what exactly Hermione was up to. He opened the front door and heavy smoke poured out.

"Hermione!" He yelled rushing inside, the smoke seeping out the door.

"What? Oh, the cookies!" Severus stared at her. She was standing in the kitchen, smoke pouring from the oven...again. She had a magazine in one hand and a quill in the other.

"Hermione, what did you do now?"

"Cookies... Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies?"

"The kitchen is full of smoke. The cookies look like burnt rocks."

"Um...I got distracted." She held up the magazine.

"So, you can read."

"Yes?"

"And there was a sign on the oven door. What did it say?"

"Do not use, Hermione," she whispered.

"So you deliberately ignored the sign. Why didn't you turn the oven off when it started to smoke?"

"I took the batteries out of the smoke alarm...you always yell when it goes off." Severus shook his head.

"Hermione, I love you, but from this moment on, you are forbidden from using the stove, the oven, or cooking in general." She nodded.

"I figured out the super hard puzzle in my magazine."

"Arithmancy and You?"

"Yes. I started reading and got distracted."

"I'll clean up the kitchen...maybe get rid of the stove...you go get changed out those smokey clothes. Then we'll grab take out...again." She smiled at him and walked off, her nose still in the magazine.


	36. Laughing at the Law

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane prompt challenge**

 **345: Action – laughing so hard you cry**

 **Word count: 447**

She stared at the letter before bursting out laughing. Severus looked over the edge of his book at her. They were sitting in his chambers reading.

"And what, pray tell is so funny?"

"Marriage law," Hermione laughed. Severus shook his head. That stupid marriage law had managed to pass despite protests and now it was about to ruin his plans for his future. He had no interest in being forced to marry some idiotic witch.

"I fail to see the humor in being forced to marry some unfortunate witch who I will grow to hate."

"You could never hate me, sir," she commented with a smirk. He nearly snorted. She was the only witch he could even start to see a future with.

"What does that have to do with this infernal law, Miss Granger?"

"For the hundredth time, It's Hermione. They just sent me the name of the wizard I'm to marry. Haven't you gotten yours yet?"

"No. I cursed the window." She laughed again nearly falling from her chair. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And with whom will you be sharing wedded bliss?"

She rose, walked over to him, and placed her letter in his hand.

"Read it," she ordered. He blinked but did as she commanded.

"Dear Miss Hermione Granger, this letter is to inform you of your duty under the new marriage law. The name of the wizard you are to wed is below," he paused.

"Keep going."

"As of today, you are officially betrothed to Potion Master Severus Snape." Hermione was laughing again and Severus had to reread the letter three times before he finally believed it.

"Me and you." Hermione nodded tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"You can't even get red of me because of the marriage law."

"Apparently. Well, then, Hermione I guess there's only one thing left to do. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He pulled a ring box from his pocket.

"You knew," she whispered.

"No, I was going to marry you despite the law. We would have had to leave England..."

"I should say 'no' just to piss of the ministry, but yes, I'll marry you, Severus. I would have said 'yes' even if I wasn't matched with you. Even if we did have to leave England," she laughed. He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"Now, do we tell everyone it's because of the law?"

"We tell them nothing! Let them figure it out for themselves," she stated giving him a mischievous smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too. It's still a stupid law." He nodded in agreement as she curled against him, summoned her book and started reading again.


	37. Potions Conference

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge:**

 **368: Action - complaining**

 **Word count: 308**

Hermione stretched, her neck making a soft popping noise.

"That can not be normal," her companion stated. She glared at him.

"It is when I've been sitting here for nearly an hour listening to this inane babble."

"That inane babble is the latest in potion theory, Miss Granger."

"I know that, sir, but compared to you, this speaker is an idiot. Thrice he's misspoken about the brewing process," she commented dryly. He smirked. She was right, of course, the speaker was an idiot.

"Remind me why you're not speaking this year, sir?"

"Because, I have nothing new to offer at the moment."

"Only because you never finished the research paper you were supposed to be working on," she retorted.

"I would have finished it if I hadn't been distracted Miss Granger." She smiled leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe next year we can present the research together," she whispered in his ear.

"Miss Granger." She sat up and turned her attention back to the front of the room. "I highly doubt our research will yield a result in time for the conference next year. There will be set backs."

"I know sir, but just think...us on that stage, presenting our potion, as colleagues," she sighed softly. She leaned over and touched her lips to his ear.

"Miss Granger, we both know we'll be more than colleagues by this point next year, especially if you keep that up," he commented.

"Hmm, are we honestly expected to sit through this entire presentation?" she asked. Severus shook his head.

"No, we are not required, but it is expected. However...I highly doubt anyone would notice if I were to leave. As my apprentice, you would be required to follow me..." She nodded as he stood. The pair slipped from the hall and back to their room neither one thinking about potions.


	38. Flu season strikes again

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry\**

 **Assignment #11**

 **voodoo magic**

 **task #10**

 ** **Write about a doting husband.****

 **Insane prompt challenge**

 **367: Action – being sick**

 **Word count: 412**

Hermione blinked her eyes open staring at the ceiling. She sniffled loudly and sighed laying her head back onto her pillow.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I know how much this conference means to you."

"There will be other conferences, Hermione. There is only one you," he stated sitting next to her on the bed. "Besides, I'm not leaving you here alone, not like this."

"It's the flu."

"More than likely, but it's not responding to the potions. Are you feeling any different?"

"No. I'm sniffley, cold, shivery, tired, achy, and I think I've got a fever," Hermione coughed loudly. She leaned over and spit a large wad of phlegm into the waiting rubbish bin.

"That's productive at least," Severus muttered. Hermione glared at him for a moment.

"I'm fine, Severus. Go to your conference, leave me to my sick misery...or make me a bowl of chicken soup." He nodded kissing the top of her forehead.

"That I can do, just rest, I'll bring you dinner." She watched him their bedroom and snuggled back into the blankets. She could hear him moving around the kitchen, could hear him searching for something, she sighed. Slowly she slid from the bed, stood there for a second while she waited for the room to stop spinning, and took a few steps towards the kitchen.

She had to stop several times because of the dizziness, but finally she found herself at the kitchen doorway.

"What are you looking for?" she asked leaning against the wooden door frame.

"Hermione! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Keeping you from destroying what little order the kitchen is currently in," she stated sliding into one of the kitchen chairs. "Now, what were you looking for?"

"Tea. I wanted to make you a cup of tea."

"Under the counter, third drawer," she replied as another coughing fit hit. Severus was immediately at her side.

"I am putting you back to bed, Hermione. You need to rest." Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes watery as Severus scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. She sighed burrowing under the blankets again. Within a few seconds, she was asleep. Severus smiled at her, kissed her forehead again.

"Good night, Hermione. Get well soon, I love you," he whispered. She mumbled something that might have been, 'love you too'. Severus decided to translated it as such and went to find the tea knowing Hermione would most likely want a cup when she awoke.


	39. Holding out of a Hero

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. I do own a Severus Snape Funko Pop...**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **130: Plot Point – Believing someone dead**

 **Assignment #11**

 **Psychology: Psychology of Memory**

 ** **Task #3:**** **Write about something highly emotional.**

 **Word count: 333**

She pushed past Ron, his lips missing hers.

"What gives? I thought you and me..." She ignored him, running from the hall. It had started storming. A loud crack of thunder echoed her footsteps. The wind howled around her. Her face only showed determination. She barely noticed the rain soaking through her jumper. She hoped she wasn't too late, a flash of lightning lit her face, worry filling her eyes.

She reached the shack, the door was missing. She blinked staring at the blood covering a large portion of the floor. The rain hadn't washed it away yet, it was making a valiant effort though. Where was his body? She fell to her knees, who could have taken him from her. Surely he couldn't be alive, not with all the blood. Slowly she realized someone was watching her. Her wand slid into her hand.

"You don't need that, Miss Granger." She stood, spinning slowly to face the man she'd just thought dead.

"You're alive."

"Yes. The blood is not all mine." She stepped over to him, slapped him across the pale face, and then kissed him hard enough to knock the pair off balance.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again! I can't say yes to marrying you if you're dead," she screamed raising her hand again. He caught her wrist easy and pulled her into another kiss.

"That's a yes then, Miss Granger?" She glared at him for a second before nodding, relief flooding her face. He was alive, he was whole, he was hers.

"Yes, Severus, that's a yes...and you'd better start getting used to calling me 'Hermione'. I won't be Granger much longer, now will I?" she asked tilting her head and gracing him with a brilliant smile. He kissed her again.

"I guess not," he murmured wrapping his arms around her and holding her close while trying to ignore the fact they would soon be walking back to the castle and the war that had just ended there.


	40. A Nearly Full Moon

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **369: Action – stargazing**

 **Writing Club June**

 **Assorted Appreciation**

 **Alice Young - First 'witch' to be executed during the Salem Witch Trials - Write about someone accused of being something/doing something.**

 **Word count: 303**

"Out of bed again, Miss Granger." Hermione paused, her fingers on the shaft of her telescope. She looked up at Professor Snape.

"I was working on my astronomy assignment, sir. I have a pass," she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to him. A quick glance told him it was exactly what she claimed...or at least it had been magicked to say as such. Although he couldn't prove it was a forgery, he handed it back to her glaring.

"Then explain why your telescope is aimed towards Black Lake. Last time I checked, Miss Granger, the planets are in the sky...not the lake."

"I thought I saw some movement in the water. I thought someone might have been in trouble, or it could have been the giant squid," she replied with a slight shrug. He narrowed his black eyes slightly.

"You were spying on me," he stated glaring at her. She flushed.

"I... not intentionally sir! I saw movement, I didn't know it was you. Then you...and..." He stepped closer to her. She trembled slightly.

"You watched me undress and take a late night swim to collect algae."

"Yes, sir," she whispered looking at the ground.

"You are not to mention this to anyone, including Potter and Weasley, is that clear, Miss Granger?" he asked, his face extremely close to hers.

"Yes, sir," she whispered in a trembling voice. He turned and started walking back down the stairs leading up to the tower.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for voyeurism," he added before leaving Hermione alone in the tower entirely. She sighed in relief, slumping slightly against the stone wall. Slowly, she turned her telescope back to the heavens. Although knowing Jupiter could not compete with Professor Snape's nearly naked body, she did have an assignment to finish.


	41. What She Had to Do

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #12**

 **Games and Sports**

 **Task # 4 Prompt - Write a zombie!AU. Alt: Write about taking a risk.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge:**

 **667: Quote – Don't look back unless you're planning to go that way – unknown.**

 **June Writing Club**

 **Liza's Loves: Good Charlotte Lyrics**

 **What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you - My Bloody Valentine**

 **Word Count: 376**

"I can't do this, Severus. I can't abandon them. They'll be lost without me. They need me," she stated leaning against the wall of Severus' chamber.

"Hermione." Just her name caused her to freeze, the think about what she was about to do.

"We, I might not survive the war. If he finds out that you and I..."

"He won't," Severus stated in a tone that left no room for questioning. They'd managed to hide their relationship thus far. Things had changed though, everything had changed with Dumbledore's death.

"That confident in your abilities. It needs to be done, and it's not going to get done without me." He didn't even try to argue that point. Yes, she was the brains behind the trio. He'd seen the research she'd done, seen the numbers she'd ran time and time again trying to find a favorable outcome for everyone, for them.

"Are you certain you can't do it from here?" Even he knew the question was ridiculous. He had to ask anyway.

"With the Carrows running amok? I can't even breath without fearing for my life. I need to go, you see that, don't you?"

"Hermione." She looked into his eyes, tears forming in hers.

"I love you, Severus. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. Please, don't leave. I need you too." She kissed him softly, giving him a small, sad smile.

"Not as much as them, love. You can at least not get yourself killed by walking into a trap or who knows what they might be facing. They need me. If I make it...I'll see you on the battle field, won't I?"  
"Yes."

"On the wrong side of the battle field."

"Yes." The tears had started falling from her cinnamon eyes. "You know I will need to keep my cover until the final moment. Be careful Hermione."

"You too, Severus. Until the final battle then..."

"Yes, until the final battle," he whispered giving her one last kiss before she darted down the hallway, never pausing to look back. They both knew if she looked back, she wouldn't go. He watched her, tears he refused to cry stinging his eyes as she disappeared in a flurry of her billowing cloak and hope.


	42. Something to Talk About

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. I also do not own Severus Snape or Hermione Granger... except in Lego minifigure form...**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 500 – Song: Can't Help Falling in Love - Elvis**

 **Seasonal Challenge: Summer**

 **Days of the Year:** ** **6th July**** **: International Kissing Day - Write about kissing someone for the first time.**

 **Summer Funfair**

 **Eastern Funfair: Wedding Chapel**

 **'Shocker Marriages': Snape/Hermione**

 **Northern Funfair**

 **Splash a Mod : Lizzy - (Pairing) HermioneSeverus**

 **Word count: 648**

She blinked as hand pulled her onto the dance floor.

"You look ravishing tonight, Miss Granger," he purred in her ear. She felt her face flush. She was one of the few students who had returned to the school after the war. Her goal was to finish her education. Someone had thought it was a good idea to hold a Yule ball. At first, she hadn't planned to attend, but Ginny and Luna had convinced her otherwise.

"I though you said you weren't coming tonight, sir. Something about having papers to grade and students to punish?"

"I do have the prerogative to change my mind, besides, maybe I can't resist one dance with my witch. Ginny told me you were going to be here tonight." he stated twirling her past several other couples. She smiled as the music swelled around them. They got a few strange looks, but they had long since learned to ignore them. The song slowed to a stop. Hermione could hear the whispers.

"Him and her?"

"Eww!"

"Blimey, look at her, who does she think she is?"

"Bet she's getting an 'O' in potions now." Hermione wished the next song would start already, save her from their words. Severus saw the pained expression on her face. Slowly he took her hands in his.

"Let's go someplace quieter," he suggested softly. She nodded allowing him to lead her from the ball. They slipped into the hallway.

"They're..."

"Dunderheads who need to mind their own business. Nosey little gossips, and our relationship has nothing to do with your potion grade," he stated. She fought back a laugh and tears at the same time.

"They're always going to be like that, sir, talking like that, like..."

"Like we've done something wrong. I know. Do you know how many questions I've had to answer in front of the board because of us?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant... to cause you trouble. Maybe it would be better if we... just..."

"Are you asking to terminate our relationship, Miss Granger?" She looked at the floor, tears hitting the stone tiles. He reached over and tilted her head up until she was looking him in the eyes. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as if scared to say the words in her head, in her heart.

"If that's what you wish, then I will go. I wish you luck on your exams, on your life," he whispered starting to walk away. His face showed no emotion, his cloak billowed around him, his shoes made no sound on the ground.

"Severus! Wait!" He paused, he could hear her footsteps running towards him. She nearly knocked him over as she threw her arms around him.

"Does this mean you wish to continue our relationship, Hermione?" he asked softly as he turned to face her. She nodded.

"Yes, I do, I mean, I never planned... I never planned to..." She tried to find the words. She had started working with him to help him brew while he recovered from the war. After that, it became a comforting routine to brew together. She had never thought they would be so compatible.

"You never planned to what, Miss Granger?"

"Fall in love with you sir," she whispered.

"I never planned on any of this. I never planned to survive the war. I never planned to return to teaching. I never planned on seeing you again. I also never planned on falling in love either. Yet, here we are, confessing our love for each other in the middle of the hallway while I'm sure someone is eavesdropping." Hermione blinked before laughing.

"You love me?"

"I do. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus, and I don't care who the bloody hell hears me say it. Now, let's give those idiotic gossips something to really talk about," she stated standing on her toes and kissing him for the first time. He happily returned the kiss not caring if anyone was watching.


	43. Scars (mentions murder)

**A/N:I still don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 251: Dialogue "Oh that is so bullshit and you know it.**

 **Summer Funfair**

 **Southern Funfair**

 **Karaoke Stage: "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders**

 **Northern Funfair**

 **Jolly Jukebox**

" **I Write Sins Not Tragedies" - Panic! At the Disco**

 **Word count: 346**

She traced her fingers over the scars, studying them.

"How did you get these?" she whispered.

"You don't want to know," he replied taking her hand in his.

"Maybe I do? Maybe I want to know everything about the half naked man in my bed?"

"You wouldn't feel that way if you really knew everything about me. I've done things, things I don't regret, Hermione. There is a darkness in my soul."

"I know. I'm not leaving, it doesn't matter what you've done. You're not that man anymore," she insisted. They'd both done thing during the war, things that shouldn't matter now. Things that weren't a choice then.

"So you say. I killed people." He seemed to expect her to pull away. She didn't.

"I gathered that much. On whose orders."

"Both, and on my own."

"Coldblooded or self defense?"

"Now we're playing twenty-questions?"

"I told you, I want to know," she shrugged moving her fingers over his chest again.

"Self defense, but it doesn't excuse..."

"Never said it did. Have you killed anyone I know?"

"Dumbledore."

"He ordered you. You didn't really have much of a choice," Hermione stated laying her head on his chest.

"There is always a choice."

"That's complete bullshit, and you know it. Follow the orders of a madman or die? Some choice." She watched him for a second. This being the first time she'd said anything against the former headmaster.

"He was," she added softly. "Used Harry until there was nothing left, let you become an enemy, nearly served Ginny a death sentence. I'm not delusional, Severus. Dumbledore was not a good man. Not sure if he ever had been." He stroked her hair gently.

"They always say to never meet your heroes. You'll always end up disappointed," he said dryly. She snorted.

"I just can't believe how easily he fooled me, fooled everyone"

"Don't dwell on it, it does no good, now let us forget about that man and focus on each other for a now," he stated rising her head to his lips. With a quick passionate kiss, the conversation ended... for the time being.


	44. Sandwiches

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge**

 **467: Food – sandwich**

 **Summer Funfair**

 **Eastern Funfair: Pie Eating - Chiffon: (emotion) joy**

 **Writing Club July**

 **Disney Appreciation: Tinkerbell - Write about someone that always gets into trouble, despite having the best of intentions.**

 **All Sorts of Space: Planet Nine - (word) Secret**

 **Showtime: The Schuyler Sisters: (word) revelation**

 **Liza's Loves: Race - Halfling - Write about someone's delight at discovering something new**

 **Word count: 697**

"Sandwiches. That's all you want me to do, assemble the sandwiches for our Christmas party?" Hermione asked staring at her husband. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, if I want the kitchen to survive another day, then yes. There is no way possible you can set anything on fire sitting on your shapely arse assembling the sandwiches." Hermione sighed. He had a point. They'd just finished fixing the kitchen from the pizza incident. The bread, cheese, and meat were already on the table. All she had to do was put them together and stick a pretty toothpick in them.

She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and started her chore. The completed sandwiches were placed on a crystal tray. Behind her, she could hear Severus making caramel sauce for one of the desserts they were planning to serve.

A loud 'thud' from the living room caught their attention.

"Stay here, I'll investigate. If it's Lucius complaining about Miss Weasley again..." he grumbled causing Hermione to laugh. Draco had officially started courting Ginny about a month ago.

"Be careful," she called out after him. "And if it is Lucius, tell him I said 'hello'." She went back to working on the sandwiches. Secretly she was glad she wasn't actually cooking anything. Glancing towards the sitting room where Severus could be heard arguing with Lucius, she touched her fingers to her abdomen and smiled. She hadn't told Severus yet, mainly because she had a feeling he was going to be overprotective. The pot on the stove started to gurgle. She rose and walked towards it planning to turn the heat down. The smell of the caramel sent her scrambling to the sink.

Severus had finally managed to convince Lucius to leave and give Miss Weasley a chance when the smoke detector started screaming. With a sigh, he stormed into the kitchen wondering just what Hermione had managed to do now. The room was full of smoke. The pot on the stove had boiled over. Hermione was throwing up over the sink. He blinked and vanished the ruined caramel sauce. He rushed over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I went to... and..." he rubbed her back gently.

"Are you alright? Would you like me to help you to bed?" she shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright," she whispered. Severus looked at her pale face.

"I'll throw those sandwiches out, just to make sure no one else gets sick," he offered. She shook her head.

"No, don't, they're fine, pregnancy isn't contagious," she mumbled without even thinking about it. Severus froze staring at her.

"Hermione, what did you just say?" She looked up at him suddenly realizing the words she'd uttered.

"I said pregnancy isn't contagious. You don't need to throw anything out," she repeated softly wishing she would have found a better way to tell him.

"You're..."

"Yes, I just had it confirmed. I should have told you then." Severus didn't even let her finish her thought before he picked her up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"We're going to be parents," he said in disbelief.

"And here I was afraid of how you'd react," she laughed as he kissed her.

"I love you and I'll love our child. Now, from this point forward, you are forbidden from using anything in the kitchen other than the refrigerator. Actually, just stay out of the kitchen entirely. I'll borrow a house elf from the Malfoys if I have to." She glared at him.

"I don't want you or our child to be in danger, smoke inhalation could hurt you." She rolled her eyes. Yes, she was right. He was going to be overprotective.

"Can I finish making the sandwiches at least?" she asked giving him a look. He nodded and transported everything to the dining room table.

"Yes, in the safety of the dining room."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've still got to make the caramel sauce and if the smell makes you sick, you'll be more comfortable in here."

"Alright, you do have a point there." She settled into one of the dining room chairs. At least there weren't any open flames in the dining room, she thought happily


	45. Saving Him From Himself

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #2**

 **Games Development**

 **task #9:** ** **Isabelle from Animal Crossing**** **\- Write about someone who works too hard and forgets to look after themselves.**

 **Word count: 441**

"You haven't eaten in three days," Hermione stated throwing open the door of her husband's lab. The whole thing smelled dank and musty.

"I ate on Tuesday." She rolled her eyes at his reply. He was sitting at his desk, poring over a stack of parchment. His hair hung limp around his face, which was paler than usual since he hadn't seen the sun, much less the light of day in nearly a week.

"It's Friday." Severus looked up briefly from his notes. There were dark circles around his eyes. She rolled her own eyes. She'd known he hadn't been coming to their bed, but she hadn't realized he hadn't slept the entire time.

"I'm so close, this time. I know the answer is here, somewhere." He waved a stack of parchment in the air. "I just need to find it." Hermione sighed glaring at him.

"Get your cloak, we're going out. You need food and fresh air."

"Hermione, if I figure this out, we could reverse the affects of Dark Magic has on the body. Just think of all the people we could help."

"And if you pass out from hunger and dehydration nothing will get done. Can you really afford a setback like that, Severus? Several days bed rest when you collapse or an hour now, take your pick. I'll be upstairs. And no, I will not sit beside your bed in St. Mungo's and read you your notes." She turned leaving Severus to his pile of notes. He hated, no loathed, to admit she had a point. With a sigh, he marked his page and headed upstairs. True to her word, Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair pretending to read a book.

"Taking a page from Miss Lovegood?" She looked up. "Your book is upside down, Hermione."

"I," she started what he was sure to be an amusing explanation, but he interrupted her by pulling her from her chair and into his arms.

"Let me change out of these robes and into something clean, then we'll go out."

"Alright," she agreed giving him a quick kiss before he disappeared towards their bedroom. A few minutes later, he reappeared wearing a clean set of black robes.

"Much better," she stated sliding her hand into his as they stepped out of their house. The night air was cool and there was a faint scent of rain.

"Any preference where we eat?" she asked.

"None. Whatever you pick will be fine."

"Good. Let's get going before you have a miraculous epiphany about your research and change your mind," she stated grabbing his arm and leading him down the street.


	46. Touch (Language warning!)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 35: Word Gobsmacked**

 **Writing Club August**

 **Trope of the Month: Relationship: Soulmates**

 **Press Play: Game Grumps: (trait) long, curly hair**

 **Angel's Archives: Au – Marriage Law**

 **Word Count: 533**

"And when am I allowed to touch you sir?" she snapped turning on him the moment the classroom door slammed shut. The pair had barely even touched hands. Most of the time, it seemed Severus was avoiding any physical contact. They hadn't even kissed, not properly, not even when they were declared husband and wife.

"In private, in my chambers only, Miss Granger." She rolled her eyes. He was never in his chambers anymore, at least not when she was there.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No," he stated shuffling through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Seems that way to me. The whole school knows we were matched in this mockery of a law! It can't even act like I don't hate you?"

"You should hate me, Miss Granger. I'm old enough to be your father. I am a horrible man and you deserve better."

"What I deserve is a chance to make my own damn choices, Severus. The ministry took that out of my hands the minute the passed this stupid law. Who's to say I wouldn't have chosen you be begin with."

"Weasley... you are in love with Weasley."

"The hell I fucking am you bloody idiot! He's in love with me. I don't feel the same way, which you'd know if you'd payed an iota of attention to me once in a while." He looked up from his desk and at his unfortunate bride. Her eyes were glowing with rage, her long curly hair crackling with magic. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen her this mad. It was probably the day they'd announced the law, announced she had to marry him. He blinked suddenly. No, she hadn't been mad that day... not about the match. The law, yes, but he remembered as he watched her read his name. He remembered the curious look she'd given him.

"You care about me?"

"I do, I don't know if it's love, but yes, I do care about you at least and I'd like the chance to show that. I'd like the chance to show that maybe you're not nearly as horrible as you think you are." She'd crossed the room and was standing in front of him, so close. Slowly she raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He blinked in shock as a wave of magic seemed to envelop them. She pulled back after a moment.

"What was that?" she whispered. He stared at her in disbelief. No, it couldn't be, it shouldn't be possible.

"Soul magic," he whispered. Her eyes widened. She'd read about such things, about soulmates. She'd never believed in them, never believed it was even possible.

"We're..."

"It certainly seems so, Miss Granger..."

"Hermione. For the hundredth time, my name is Hermione."

"Hermione."

"Yes!" He bent down and kissed her, letting the magic flow through them. She smiled giving into the kiss. Yes, there was no denying it now. They were soulmates. Maybe... maybe just once, the ministry had known what it was doing, she wondered as they slowly made their way back to Severus' chamber suddenly gobsmacked by the sheer amount of magic and chemistry between them.


	47. Unicorns and Dragons (muggle AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 796: Scenario - My book just got published so I'm at a book convention to promote it and you just introduced yourself as the author of my favorite book ever and we're the same age and you're really cute oh no**

 **Muggle AU**

 **word count: 702**

Hermione stared at the small table and took a deep breath. It didn't do any good to be nervous now. In just an hour an a half, people would be swarming up to her table. At least, she hoped they would. When she had written The Unicorn Princess for her daughter, she'd never expected it to suddenly fly onto the best seller list. She really hadn't expected it to become one of the most popular children's books in nearly a decade.

No, she hadn't expected any of this. All she had wanted was something to take Rose's mind off the divorce. Now, setting up this small table, she would be welcoming hundreds of her fans, signing their books, and probably answering the same questions over and over again until she lost her voice.

She heard a rustle of paper and glanced over to the table next to her. A man about her age was starting to set up his table. His was a bit larger than hers and for a brief second she felt jealous that he had more space.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," she said when he turned to face her. He glanced at her table, with the rainbow colored books and a handful of plush unicorns. Hermione felt her face flush. Of course, he had to be cute, with long black hair and piercing eyes. And here she was surrounded by rainbows and unicorns... how much more childish could it get?

"Severus," he stated.

"The writer of the Dragon Slayer Chronicles?" she asked her eyes widening. Great, of course, he had to be one of her favorite writers on top of it. She had all the books out so far, Rose didn't really care for them yet, but she loved them.

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

"You don't like your own books?" she asked in shock. Sure, she wasn't in love with The Unicorn Princess, but she didn't hate it.

"When you've written as many books as I have, answered the hordes of dunderheads and their insane questions, you'll hate your own work too."

"I doubt it," she answered rearranging her table slightly. He smirked and settled down at his own table. Within minutes the pair of them was swarmed with kids and parents.

"Miss Granger, how come there's no prince in your book?"

"Is the princess a lesbian?"

"Are you a lesbian?" The questions just kept coming getting more and more personal, until it almost felt like an attack on her own person. She managed to glance to the table next to hers. Severus was just nodding, as if none of this bothered him. She wondered if he could give her pointers as to how to deal with the barrage of insanity.

"Are you planning to write another book Miss Granger?"

"Will the princess ever meet a guy?"

"Is your book a feminist call to arms?" She sighed and started once again trying to answer their questions.

Finally the convention ended and Hermione started packing away her remaining books and the two unicorn plushes she had left.

"Hermione."

"Yes, Severus?"

"You... handled yourself well today. Most first timers lose their cool at some point."

"I almost did. Would you happen to have any pointers?"

"I might have a few," Severus stated. She watched his eyes slid down to her left hand, her naked ring finger. "Maybe we could discuss them over, say, dinner?"

"I'd like that. Let me call my sitter and let her know I'll be a bit late," she answered giving him a smile. She wasn't sure if she'd end up getting anything other than some useful tips, but there was no way in heaven or hell she was going to turn down dinner with one of her favorite authors, who happened to be the first man to send her heart pounding since her divorce.

"One thing, Hermione."

"Yes?"

"No questions about my books." She laughed.

"As long as you don't ask me if the darn princess is a lesbian again, deal!"


	48. The Loophole (infertility)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 27: Word – loophole**

 **Warning: dealing with infertility**

 **Word Count: 548**

"I found one!" Hermione yelled climbing down the ladder from one of the top bookshelves.

"Found one what?" Severus asked looking up from his tome. He doubted the witch had found what the pair was actually looking for. More like she'd found some iota of ancient information that would greatly help them with their other endeavor.

"A loophole. I found it, Severus, the way out of this stupid travesty of a marriage!" she exclaimed jumping from the ladder to the table where he was working. She slid on the pieces of parchment and straight into his arms.

"And what might that be?"

"If either the witch or wizard is found to be unable to produce children, the marriage will be absolved and the barren party will be free to chose their own partner. Since the point of the law is to flood the wizarding world with little witches and wizards..." Hermione started to say. Severus stared at her.

"Are you imply that simply because we have yet to conceive a child, you believe I am unable?" Hermione shook her head looking down at the floor.

"Not you, sir," she whispered so softly he barely heard her. Gently he lowered her from his arms to the floor. She stood there, her hair covering her face. He pushed it aside and tilted her head until her eyes were meeting his.

"Hermione, talk to me."

"Fifth year, one of the Death Eaters hit me with a spell."

"Yes, I remember vividly."

"It... the scar tissue... There is a very, very good chance I can never conceive, much less carry a child to term. I know I should have told you sir, but...I was afraid." Severus burst out laughing. Hermione blinked staring at him.

"Hermione, have I ever given you a reason to be afraid of me?"

"Not you, sir, the ministry. I was afraid they would throw me out of the wizarding world, take my memories, since I'm not..."

"Good breeding stock?" Severus muttered.

"Yes."

"You are the most brilliant witch I've ever known, of your year, my year, probably years to come. They will throw you out of our world over my dead body."

"Really?" Hermione asked sniffling. Severus pulled her against him.

"Yes, really. As for this loophole, while it does apply to us, do you honestly want to dissolve this marriage?"

"Isn't that what you wanted? To marry someone who could give you a brood of little dungeon bats?" she asked.

"No. That is not what I wanted, that has never been what I wanted. Despite the fact we were thrown together by this law, I would have picked you. You're the only witch who matches me in my drive, the only one who can actually help me with my research without whining about breaking a nail. You want to know what I honestly want, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You. Mrs. Hermione Snape, you are the only witch I want, and if we can't have little brats of our own, well, I'm sure there's an orphan out there who will be happy to be part of our little home. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded slowly and pressed her lips against his.

"Perfectly," she whispered laying her head against his chest and smiling as he held her close.


	49. Rumor (language and sexual themes)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 935: Color – honey**

 **Writing Club: August**

 **Sophie's Shelf: Write about secret smut.**

 **Word count: 355**

 **Warning : Sexual language and themes**

"I heard an interesting rumor today, Severus," Hermione commented as the potions class left the room leaving the two of them alone. She'd walked over to his desk, leaning against it slightly. Severus looked at her and raised an eyebrow. His dark eyes meeting her honey colored ones.

"Really? Since when do you put any stock in what those dunderheads say?" he asked picking up a stack of papers and glancing down at it. He slipped them into his bag which he pulled over his shoulder.

"Since, this time, our names were brought up...together," she answered dropping her bag at her feet. He'd come around to her side of the desk. He picked up her bag and added it to his own. The black leather of his bag contrasting slightly with pale purple of hers.

"Oh?" Hermione smiled.

"Apparently, sir, we're having a sordid affair and you have me bent over your desk during these 'detentions'," she told him. A smirk crossed her face.

"I see. And did you correct these little gossips, Miss Granger?" he asked looking at her. She tilted her head slightly.

"And tell them what exactly sir?" she asked giving him a wide-eyed look. He pulled her to him. She could smell mint, he'd been brewing a cough potion sometime today. Probably before class.

"That I have never bent you over my desk," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, your desk has always been off limits, unfortunately." She ran her fingers over the wood looking up at him. "Should I have told them you much prefer me on my knees, your cock between my lips?' she asked giving the aforementioned member a small squeeze.

"Perhaps it is better if you didn't say anything," he whispered tilting her head to his and touching her lips with his fingertip.

"As if I'd ever let them know about us, Severus?" she purred as he took her hand and led her from the classroom to his office, the door locking behind them.


	50. The Picture (nudity, second person narr)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 701: Writing style – Second person**

 **Writing Club August:**

 **Trope of the month: Item: Chair**

 **Film Festival: (color) black**

 **Mentions nudity**

 **Word Count: 522**

You welcome her into the office, with it's black curtains and slightly moldy smell. That part comes from being below the lake. You open the curtains letting a green light flood into the room. The squid is visible through the murky lake water. You watch it for a moment before turning your attention away.

The squid ignores you, it's had plenty of time to get used to you by now. You nod to the empty seat. It is a dark wood with green accents. The back is carved in the shape of snakes. You shuffle through the stack of papers in front of you, searching for the one with her name on it. You watch her wait, watch her shift her feet beneath the chair. You nearly smile. She is uncomfortable, you want to relish that fact.

"Do you know why I called you here?" you ask.

"No, sir." You know she is lying. Her discomfort gives you the real answer. You hold up the sheet of parchment. She pales. This time, you smile.

"I found this among the assignments for the sixth year defense class. Are you going to deny you know exactly what is on this parchment?" You watch her think, see the calculating look in her eyes. You wonder if she's going to lie to you, she could try, but her hand writing is recognizable.

"It's a picture, sir," she finally admits. You nod, raising an eyebrow and waiting to see if she'll elaborate on the picture in question. She goes silent.

"And why exactly did you feel the need to draw a picture of me in the nude?" You ask. You wonder exactly how she managed to get some of the details correct. You try to remember if you've ever been nude around her, or half dressed. You have no memory of doing either of these. She must have made some calculated guesses.

"I couldn't help but..." You fight the urge to roll your eyes. Teenagers and their Merlin damned hormones!

"Detention," you state. You know it won't do much good, but at least she might double check she isn't accidentally handing in parchment she shouldn't be.

"Why, sir?"

"One, for drawing me in the nude. Two, for giving it to me instead of your assignment, and three, for your inexplicably accurate guess on parts of my anatomy that you should not even be thinking about." She nodded.

"Good. I will see you Friday evening at seven. Until then, I suggest you keep your images in your head." She nods and scampers from the room leaving you holding the nude image of yourself. You sigh and put it in a drawer. It is a quite accurate image of you, too good to destroy, but you absolutely refuse to let her know that. You smile thinking about how she'll hopefully stop picturing you nude as she scrubbing week old burnt potions off cauldrons. You turn your attention back to grading the papers in front of you. All in all, it hasn't been a bad day over all, you allow yourself a small smile and hope dinner is something good.


	51. Meeting Mr Prince (Writer AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 9: Word – pseudonym**

 **Writing Club: August:**

 **Press Play: (trait) Artistic**

 **Scamander's Case: (color) black**

 **Word Count: 358**

Hermione stared at the man standing in front of her. For a brief second she forgot to breathe. She'd only come to the bookshop to buy a new book. She'd never expected to see him. He looked almost like the man on the back cover, only he was dressed in a causal black shirt and matching trousers. His hair, also black, was tied back with a black velvet ribbon. She could only imagine him removing it and running it over her skin. She face flushed brightly. Standing in front of her was S.T. Prince, the best selling romance novelist himself.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked. She nodded taking a breath finally.

"You're... The Prince," she whispered still staring at him.

"My pseudonym, yes, I am The Prince. Now, how can I help you?" She wordlessly slid her new copy of his latest book towards him.

"Ahh, my autograph, of course," he pulled a fancy calligraphy pen from somewhere and soon his name, well pseudonym, was scrawled across her book in beautiful green ink.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered unable to take her eyes from the page. He nodded to her.

"You are quite welcome, Miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger, sir. I've read all your books, sir," she knew she was prattling, but he was everything she'd ever imaged him to be. It didn't help that he was beyond gorgeous. He looked at her.

"All of them?"

"Yes, sir, even the experimental ones from the beginning of your career," she stated. He smiled.

"And what did you think of those, Miss Granger?"

"They had their good points, I believe the magic was portrayed realistically enough,but they were too much fluff and not enough," she paused looking for an appropriate word. He laughed knowing exactly what word she was looking for.

"I believe the word you are looking for is sex?" She flushed brightly again. He glanced at his watch. "I have about an hour before my next appointment, I would love to continue this discussion, perhaps over lunch if you are free?" She squeaked out an affirmative and the pair left the bookshop for the small cafe next door.


	52. In Today's News

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 359 – Action: Reading a newspaper**

 **Word count: 349**

"Did you read the paper today?" Hermione asked.

"No. Should I?" Severus asked looking up from his book.

"Probably, we made the gossip column again."

"What is it this time? I thought they had grown bored with over analyzing everything we did."

"I thought so too, but here, read this," she stated handing him a slightly damp copy of the Daily Prophet. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't ask me, the sink exploded," she said with a straight face. He shook his head and opened the paper to the gossip column. His black eyes skimmed the page before he put the paper down and stared at her.

"According to this, you're pregnant with Harry Potter's baby." She nodded.

"Apparently. Despite the fact I haven't seen Harry in months."

"Obviously. Where do they get this tripe?" he asked.

"They camp outside St. Mungo's, and watch where people go. That's how they got that stupid story about Hannah dying of cancer. She's not, by the way."

"That's good. I would hate to lose a good healer to something like that. Now, about this story... You said they camp out side St. Mungo's. When were you there?"

"About three days ago. I just had a regular appointment."

"Then why are they talking about you being pregnant?" Hermione pretended she didn't hear the question. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. "Hermione. What aren't you telling me."

"There's a chance that... well, it's too early to tell. I should know for certain in about a week..." she trailed off as her husband stared at her.

"There's a chance."

"Yes, and I would have told you if this stupid rag of a paper hadn't spoiled it," she grumbled. He shook his head.

"At least we know there's not chance of it being Potter's."

"You know I only have eyes for you Severus."

"And I, you, Hermione. When is this next appointment?"

"Friday, come with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier, and if the test comes back negative, it changes nothing." She nodded kissing him.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, my Hermione."


	53. Please Take Me (Battlefield fic)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club September:**

 ** **Assorted Appreciation****

 **Rose Tyler - Write about a character with a plant or floral name. Alt - Dialogue: "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you."**

 **All Sorts of Space: 14:** ** **Atlas**** **\- Basically Home Base: (setting) Hogwarts / Voltron alt: The Castle**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 8: (Characteristic) Strong**

 **Lyric Alley: 10: Telling me what your heart meant**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 433: Occasion – proposal**

 **Word count: 1018**

"I made my choice a long time ago, I'm never going to leave you." Severus stared at the witch in front of him. Her eyes were shining with sparks of fire, like gemstones. He took a deep breath and nodded. The battle had ended, a horrid event full of bloodshed and tears. She was still standing, despite a bleeding gash on her arm. He was still standing, albeit weak and dizzy from the snake's venom. Part of him wondered if this was even real. Or if it was a delusion brought on by the venom, a delusion he only could dream was real. He reached out and touched her face. It felt real. She took his hand in hers.

"If this is truly what you want Miss Granger," he whispered. Who was he to argue with a delusion? And if by some insane chance he really was standing here talking to Hermione Granger, who had just said she wanted to stay with him, well, he'd had dreams that started exactly like this.

"It is, sir, don't try and persuade me otherwise. We promised we'd see this through, and now that we have, I don't want to go it alone. I can't even begin to image a day where you're not by my side."

"You're real," he finally stated the room slowly spinning to a stop. A flash of worry crossed her face and she helped him sit down on the cold floor. She slid to the floor next to him, her legs crossed beneath her.

"Yes, Severus. I'm real. You're real, my feelings for you... are real. Let's see if we can get you some medical help before we continue this conversation, otherwise I might end up having to repeat this same conversation again." She looked around and sighed.

"They're busy dealing with the actual injured. Are you stable enough to wait?"

"I am fine, Miss Granger. Merely weak and a tad dizzy. I will recover in time. You're the one bleeding." He reached out and touched her shoulder. She winced.

"I was so busy worrying about you, about declaring my undying love for you, that I didn't notice. Is it bad?"

"I do not know, hold still. I will have to remove your shirt. Do I have your permission?" She giggled slightly, but nodded. Carefully he pulled the torn fabric from her body revealing an emerald colored bra. He raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything.

"It's not deep, that's good. Do you remember what cut you?"

"No. Does it matter?"

"It does if it was a rusty blade or a poisoned one. I don't see any immediate signs of poison thankfully."

"Am I going to need stitches?" Severus stared at her for a moment before giving a short laugh.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're a witch, no stitches in the magical world." She nodded slowly laying her head against his chest. "Don't even think about going to sleep on me, if you hit your head and don't remember."

"I didn't hit my head, Severus," she replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you certain?" he asked pulling his fingers back and showing them to her. There were covered in blood. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I... don't remember..." Severus nodded standing. The room was still spinning, but he ignored it as he gently picked Hermione up in his arms.

"My injuries don't require immediate attention, a head wound however, does," he stated carrying her to the infirmary. He wrapped his cloak around her to keep anyone else from seeing her almost naked torso.

"Severus! Are you hurt?" Madame Pomfrey raced over to him.

"Not me, her," he stated gently revealing Hermione. She blinked at the sudden light. "She's got a head wound, I can't tell how bad."

"Bring her over here, and if you're not injured, start helping! You know enough that you make yourself useful." Severus nodded laying Hermione on the bed. She smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, go save everyone else," she said as Poppy started fussing over her. "Just don't forget to come back," she added.

"I will," he promised. She nodded as Madame Pomfrey started running diagnostic spells to check how badly her head had been hurt.

"It's not as serious as it looks apparently. And despite what Professor Snape seems to think, you do not have a concussion."

"Good, is there anyway I can help?"

"I don't want you up and running around. It might not be serious, but I don't want it to become serious. Here, you can start wrapping these bandages, Merlin knows we'll need them." Hermione started on the task set in front of her. She'd nearly finished the basket when Severus was suddenly standing beside her.

"No concussion," she reported. "You doing alright?"

"Yes. Now that we know you're thoughts are not muddled by your head injury, repeat what you said to me earlier."

"Which part? The one where I say you can remove my shirt or the part where I am trying to pledge my love for you?" she asked with a smirk. She had noticed him trying very hard not to look at her chest.

"The second part, Miss Granger."

"I think, after all of this, you might consider calling me 'Hermione', especially since you're holding my hand." He looked down and blinked. Subconsciously he'd reached over and taken her hand in his.

"I believe you are right, Hermione. You said you wanted to stay with me, where ever I go, where ever I might end up?"

"I'm not going to Azkaban with you, if it comes to that, but yes. I'll do with you anywhere else, if you'll have me." He nodded, glanced around, and picked her up in his arms kissing her passionately. Behind him, he heard the sound of clapping. A quick look revealed Poppy and Minerva both smiling.

"Took you long enough," Minerva stated slipping Poppy a galleon. Hermione blushed but didn't make a move to leave Severus' arms. Instead, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck pulling him in a deep kiss ignoring everyone around her.


	54. Their Secret (Character death canon)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club: September -**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 20: Bill Potts - Item: Photograph. Alt - Dialogue: "Are you secretly a badass?"**

 **Disney Challenge:** ** **Songs:**** **1\. You'll Be In My Heart - Write about a bond between characters that other people don't understand.**

 ** **Trope of the Month: 1:**** **Trope: Secret Relationship**

 **Showtime: 9: Epic II - (word) Glittering**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 10:. Write about a major event in a female character's life.**

 **Liza's Loves: 4: Criminal Variant: Spy - Write about a spy. Alt: Write about a secret**

 **Lyric Alley: 6: And incident arose from circumstance**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 196: Theme – prejudice**

 **Wacky Wandmakers**

 **Wood: Hazel - (action) crying**

 **Core: Kneazle whiskers - (character) Hermione Granger**

 **Wand Length: 12 inches: (quote) 'In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on' - Robert Frost**

 **Word Count: 353**

The photo was all she had left of them, of those nights they'd shared under the stars, looking up at the sky. No one was allowed to know about them. He'd lose his job if they found out. She... she knew what they'd say. She knew everything she'd ever done, every perfect grade she'd ever earned, would be called into question.

No, it had to be a secret. And a secret it remained her sixth year, what would have been her seventh year. She'd lie if ever asked. She would do anything to protect him now, protect his reputation. One should never speak ill of the dead, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. She'd heard the slander they spread about him, about where his true allegiance had lay.

She never spoke, letting them talk. Oh, how she wanted to read them the riot act, scream at them they had it all wrong. Instead, she remained silent. How would she have explained it? That she knew things about the man no one else did, how would she have explained how he'd told her his secrets in his bedroom, her laying across him?

She kept her head down, at least where he was concerned. One or two small anonymous notes had gotten most of his name cleared. He was at least buried a hero and not a murderer. She was proud of that, even though she couldn't freely visit his tombstone. What if someone saw her? She went once a month, on the new moon. It was darkest then, she'd smile remembering how he'd loved the dark. She did everything everyone expected of her after a bit.

She couldn't say she was mourning. Well, she could, but she had to claim it was for all the lives lost, that his wasn't significant. She had to hide how much she'd loved him, how he'd loved her. No, she'd gone on with her life, pretending to love her new husband, pretending her heart wasn't smashed a million little glittering shards. One day, maybe one day, she would finally heal. But today, no, today was not that day.


	55. Flirting?

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing club: September**

 **All sorts of Space: 7:** ** **Lance**** **\- The Loverboy and Sharpshooter: (trait) Flirtatious**

 **Book club: 3-** ** **Marnes**** **\- Dialogue: "That's an awful word to use on a man my age." / Item: Canteen / Dialogue: "I'm glad you think it's funny."**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 2. . Write about someone who is socially awkward.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 527:song: Mamma Mia! - Abba**

 **Wacky Wand Makers: Wood – Larch: (event/setting) formal ball**

 **Core: Veela Hair - (trait) temperamental**

 **Length: 10 inches: (quote) 'Love has no age, no limit; and no death' - John Galsworthy**

 **Word Count: 489**

"That's an awful word to use on a man my age," he stated. Hermione laughed looking up at him.

"Severus, I never said you were old, I simply said you looked distinguished," she commented taking a sip of her punch.

"I know what you meant." She shrugged.

"Believe what you want, but that's not what I mean and you know it. I would never insult you like that."

"So you would insult me given the chance?" She paused thinking about it. She hadn't expected to run into Severus at the ministry gala. She hadn't expected him to speak to her, not after the war.

"You never missed an opportunity," she shrugged.

"Still a know it all, Miss Granger?" She laughed.

"Still you," she commented still laughing.

"I'm glad you think it's funny, since you used to cry at the words."

"No, I used to cry at the tone behind them, when they were used to be insulting. You're just trying to get a rise out of me." He raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Is it working?"

"No. Sorry, but I think I see my boss. It was nice seeing you, Severus," she stated taking her drink and disappearing into the crowd. He watched her leave and suddenly found himself being pulled into a conversation about regulating cauldron thickness. By the time he managed to pull himself free, Hermione had disappeared somewhere. He started searching the floor and found himself facing Harry, who was drinking something from a canteen he'd smuggled in.

"Potter."

"Snape."

"Have you seen Miss Granger?"

"She's around somewhere." Severus' eyes narrowed. He nodded to the canteen.

"What's that?"

"Water, actually. I never drink the punch at these things, who knows what someone might have added to it." Severus found he couldn't deny the logic in that statement. He walked past Harry and continued searching for Hermione. So far, she'd been the only one with whom he seemed to be able to have a semi-intelligent conversation.

"You're still here, I'm surprised," a voice commented from behind him. He turned and saw Hermione leaning against a pillar, her drink in hand. She'd drank very little of it. He wondered if she, too, were erring on the side of caution.

"I was looking for you actually."

"Really? Why? So you can playfully insult me some more, in an obvious attempt at trying to flirt?" she asked. He tried to keep his face from flushing. She was brilliant, there was no denying that.

"You think I was flirting."

"You weren't?" she asked tilting her head a bit and giving him a look. He could see a spark in her eyes.

"If I was, then you're also guilty." She laughed putting her drink down on the nearest table.

"I never denied it, sir," she stated stepping over to him. He nodded offering her is arm. He took it and they left the gala to find a bit more privacy.


	56. Cold Season 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – First Aid task 7**

 **Writing club September**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 18 - Clara Oswald - Job: Teacher. Alt: Dialogue: Hang on... Three of you, in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?"**

 **Showtime: 1 -Any Way the Wind Blows - (season) Autumn**

 **Word Count: 723**

He woke to her coughing loudly. With a sigh, he opened his black eyes slowly and glanced over to her side of the bed. She sniffled and he saw her hand crawl out from under the blankets and reach towards the nightstand. He shook his head. He always could tell the beginning of autumn by her. Every year, like clockwork, she caught a cold. He heard her blow her nose. There was no point in going back to sleep now. He might as well get up and get this year's argument started. He had barely sat up when heard her rise and shuffle from her side of the bed. He slid his feet into his black loafers and moved to intercept her.

"Bed, Hermione," he ordered. She rolled her eyes and then glared at him.

"I'm fine, Severus. It's just allergies." He rose shaking his head. He watched her walk to the bathroom they shared.

"It wasn't just allergies last year, or the year before that, or, in fact, the year before that. You have a cold," he stated following her. His own head seemed to spin slightly. No, he couldn't afford to get sick, not now. Not when he had a stubborn Gryffindor wife who needed someone to convince her to go back to bed for a few days.

"I don't have a fever," she said looking in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"You look pale. Your skin is clammy. You are sick, Hermione. It's the beginning of September, same as last year." She ignored him and started brushing her teeth. She sneezed loudly getting tooth paste and saliva all over the mirror. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Allergies," Hermione said stubbornly. Severus shook his head. Every year, they had the same argument. Last year had been the worst, he hadn't been able to convince her to stay in bed. Last year, she had collapsed in front of a first year class. She'd been in the hospital wing two days with a head injury. Apparently she was planning to be just as stubborn this year.

"Hermione."

"Severus. I'm fine," she growled cleaning off the mirror. He watched her sway slightly, her face paling. He caught the scared look in her eyes in the mirror. He caught her easily before she actually fell. Carefully, he carried her back to bed.

"At least this time you didn't traumatize a group of first years," he commented tucking her back into the bed.

"I just got dizzy!" she tried to argue, but slowly nestled herself in the blankets.

"Now, just stay here. I'm going to make you some tea and toast. If I hear you out of bed..." She laughed softly looking up at him. He exited the room, returning a few minutes later with a tray containing tea, a slice of toast, and a couple vials of potion. She looked at them apprehensively.

"Fever potion, pepper – up potion, and that one's for your cough."

"You really do think of everything, don't you, Severus?" He nodded slowly setting the tray beside the bed.

"Now, I still have to get ready for classes. I will let Minerva know you won't be able to teach today and possibly tomorrow." Hermione sighed but took a sip of her tea.

"Alright, I guess I can stay here for a day or two, just as a precaution. I still say it's allergies."

"And I still think you have a cold, since you have a habit of catching one every year," he said pulling on his teaching robes. She smiled at him looking him over.

"You really are sweet, Severus. What would your students say if they knew you made me breakfast in bed, and will probably stop by at lunchtime?"

"What makes you think I'll be anywhere near hear at lunchtime? Maybe I'll just send a house elf with a bowl of soup?" She smiled taking a small bite of her toast.

"Because I know you," she answered closing her eyes and falling back asleep. He smiled at her, kissed her forehead. He noted she did, in fact, have a slight fever. He'd make sure to bring an extra fever potion with him when he came to visit her at lunch.

"I love you," he whispered before slipping from their chamber to start his day.


	57. Cleaning up

**A/N: I don't own Hermione or Severus.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – First aid -** ** **Task Ten, instant cold packs:**** **Write something set on a winter day/night**

 **September Monthly: Build a Bear - Rainbow Wig - "Why did we have kids?"**

 **word count: 478**

Severus stared at the mess surrounding him and Hermione. There was wrapping paper shreds littering the floor. A bow was stuck to the top of the sofa. A long piece of red ribbon had been tied around the lamp. There were empty boxes covering the floor. Crookshanks had made himself quite at home in one of them.

"Why did we have kids?" he asked as he pulled a piece of tape from the floor. Hermione laughed looking around the room.

"Because some wizard lacks something called self control?" she suggested summoning in a garbage bag and starting to fill it with the torn up wrapping paper. He snorted kicking an empty box in her direction.

"I seem to remember it differently. A certain know it all of a witch who couldn't keep her hands to herself?" he suggested crumbling up a ball of wrapping paper and tossing it into the bag. Crookshanks chose that moment to dart out of his box and nearly knock over the Christmas tree. Hermione shook her head.

"Watch out, Crooks!" she yelled after him. He let out an indignant 'meow' and curled up under the sofa. Hermione pulled the ribbon off the lamp. Instead of throwing it out, she put in her pocket.

"Well, if I can't keep my hands to myself, then why am I in here cleaning up this mess instead of being all over you?" she asked breaking down one of the boxes.

"Because if we don't clean up this mess, it will sit here until next Christmas, and multiply," Severus stated. She nodded looking around for some paper she had missed. Finally not seeing any, she started breaking down the rest of the boxes and putting them in a pile.

"I think that's everything?" she asked. Severus surveyed the room and nodded.

"It appears to be. What time are the kids coming back from the Burrow?"

"Not until tomorrow," she answered vanishing the bag of trash. The boxes remained since they could reuse them next year. At some point, one of them would put them away in the attic. Severus smirked.

"So what do you propose we do until then?" he asked looking at her. She smiled pulling the ribbon from her pocket. It was fairly long. She wrapped is around his neck pulling him to her. She kissed him before releasing him.

"I could think a few things," she whispered suggestively in his ear. He nodded kissing her back and pushing her gently onto her back on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," she whispered as he vanished her shirt revealing her new bra. This one was red, gold and green for the holidays. He nodded in approval.

"I'm going to guess it has matching knickers?" She laughed.

"You'll just have to find out," she teased wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.


	58. Gossip (gossip column)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – Journalism-** ** **Task #1:**** **Write a story in the style of a Gossip Column.**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 407 – AU – Royalty**

 **Writing Club September:**

 **Trope of the Month: 10 - Action: Hiding (or hiding something)**

 **Liza's Loves: 5 -Entertainer - Write about an entertainer. Alt: Write about telling a story or poetry**

 **Scamander's Case: 21- (au) royalty**

 **Word Count: 335**

If anyone has noticed, Her Royal Highness, Princess Hermione's signature small purple bag has been replaced by larger and larger hand bags. The purple bag was no where to be seen at the press conference she gave last week. And where was it when she watched the soccer game on Friday? No where to be seen! Instead, she had a large teal bag that effectively hid her body from sight. What is she hiding? The reigning theory is her and Prince Severus' baby bump! The palace officially has had little to say about the rumor that Princess Hermione is expecting.

The Princess and her husband have refused to speak with me about the matter. They have even gone as far as to have me forcibly removed from the premise. I, however, have learned that Princess Hermione has been looking at cribs online. Now, this might just be a gift for someone, but it leads one to believe that we might be welcoming a royal baby in the next six months!

I interviewed several people close to her. Mister Harry Potter provided no comment, but his wife, Mrs. Generva Potter seemed agitated by my questions. Is it possible she's covering for the princess, or herself. The Potters were married just three months ago! And everyone knows first babies do sometimes come early.

My sources inside St. Mungo's have confirmed that Princess Hermione did have an appointment last Tuesday, although no one will confirm which department she visited. Several healers did decline to be interviewed siting patient privacy laws, but one hero of a man, who asked to remain anonymous, did inform me that she was seen visiting the maternity wing!

When will the new royal baby arrive, what will his or her name be, and who will Princess Hermione and Prince Severus give the exclusive first interview to? Keep reading my column to find out! I will stay on this story because you all have the right to know everything happening in side the royal palace.


	59. Her Return

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing club September:**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 3 - Captain Jack Harkness - Write about someone coming back to life/someone who can't die. Alt - Dialogue: "Was someone kissing me?"**

 **All Sorts of Space: 12 -** ** **Coran**** **\- The Weird, but Knowledgeable Dude: (action) Fixing something important**

 **Film Festival: 10 - (action) snarling**

 **September Monthly: Build a Bear - Mermaid Sparkle Scent – Calmness**

 **Insane Prompt Challenge: 434: Occasion – reunion**

 **Assignment #4: Charms** ** **Task 3.**** **Write about freezing someone with Glacius Tria**

 **Word Count: 1417**

He stared at her. It couldn't be her, there was no way it was her. He grabbed her arm roughly pulling her from the rubble.

"Who are you?" he snarled. His face was close to hers. She seemed dazed for a moment before her eyes focused on him.

"I'm Hermione Granger, now let me go!" She tried to pull her arm from his, but his grip was stronger.

"Hermione Granger is dead," he stated trying not to look into her eyes. If this was some sort of doppelganger, if this girl was anything like the real Hermione, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"I was dead, I got better," she muttered looking around at the destruction.

"There is no coming back from the dead. Who are you?" She glared at him.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger," she said calmly. Everything about her was calm. He could see her eyes watching the world around her, could see that maybe she was annoyed with him, but her face remained passive.

"I saw her die. I held her in my arms as she took her last breath. I think I would know my own wife when I saw her!" She smiled slowly.

"I died. I was dead, there was a bright light and a voice. It sounded sort of familiar, like I'd heard it before, but I can't place it. It said that I had done amazing things with my life, but it wasn't over, that I was still needed in the world of the living. The light flickered for a moment and then darkness. Then pain? And finally you pulling me from the rubble," she explained, her voice staying completely level. Apparently her time in the afterlife having affected her somewhat. Severus stared at the witch in front of him. She certainly sounded like his Hermione, albeit a little more calm.

"Prove it. Prove you're my Hermione. Prove that you're not someone impersonating the woman I loved," he finally said after a moment.

"If I was really going to impersonate her, I would have done my research on you, on myself, so no questions will ever fully convince you. There's only way to do that," she whispered leaning over to Severus and kissing his lips. The air around the sparked in pinks and greens. Hermione broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked.

"Hermione, my Hermione," he whispered pulling her against his chest and holding her tightly.

"I love you, Severus, but I think we have more pressing matters," she nodded to the battle waging around them.

"Good point. Where is Potter?"

"The shrieking shack. Here," she pulled a vial from her pocket. He stared at the black liquid inside.

"What is it?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. It appeared in my pocket, I think it's important. I remember the voice saying I'll know what to do with it?"

"I wonder if everything in the afterlife is that cryptic," he muttered before giving her a quick kiss and rushing off to save Harry. Hermione surveyed the scene around her. Slowly she worked her way into the battle. A spell whizzed past her ear. She saw things before they happened, saw how she needed to move. She realized she didn't have a wand almost a moment too late. Her fingers prickled and she side stepped another spell. This one heading towards the wall. In a blink, she found herself whispering the words,

"Glacius tria." Without a wand to aim them, the air around her grew cold, she saw a figure pause at the sudden drop in temperature. The wall collapsed sending a cloud of dust covering them. She waited a moment until it cleared.

"You alright?"

"Fine, anyone hurt?" she asked already knowing the answer. She hoped this strange new sense of insight would wear off soon.

"Nope, just the wall and an ugly portrait," Fred stated before darting off to join the fight again. Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure how, but she felt she'd done something, changed something. She only hoped that it was for the good of the world.

"Harry Potter is dead!" She heard Voldemort announce. She bit back a laugh. Dead? No, the boy in Hagrid's arms wasn't dead. She could sense the life within him. She blinked at this new ability. What had she become? She glanced down at her arm, at the blood on her wrist from the rubble she'd been pulled from. She could bleed, therefore, she wasn't an angel. Angels didn't bleed. She was alive, but with some strange new sense of death.

She almost missed the final part of the battle because of a hand on her shoulder. She turned. Severus stood there, blood dried around his neck, his collar.

"You alright?" she asked, wondering why she wasn't freaking out that he'd been hurt. This muted emotional range seemed like something that would normally have angered her. But looking at him, she didn't sense any urgency to act.

"Yes. The vial was an antivenom."

"The snake?"

"The snake," he confirmed. She nodded and stepped back into his arms as Harry became victorious. Hermione glanced at the remains of Lord Voldemort and smiled. Yes, he was dead. Dead and not coming back.

"He's gone," she whispered taking her husband's hand. "We should help the injured."

"We should, let's go see if we can find Poppy and see where she needs up," he stated. The pair walked hand in hand towards the hospital wing. Hermione trying to ignore the feel of death and dying surrounding them. Maybe she was an angel now? Maybe this was her new purpose, to save as many as she could?

Her and Severus walked through the night. Hermione realized she could tell if someone was savable or not. She hated it, she hated knowing someone wouldn't survive.

"Hermione?" She turned to Severus.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes had finally started growing tired.

"You've changed," he finally said. She nodded.

"I know. I don't think I'm entirely human anymore, I can sense death. I can tell if someone is...going. Even on the battle field, I could tell. My emotions seem muted also," she added after a moment.

"We'll have Poppy check you out once everyone else is taken care of, I should demand you be looked at now, but I know my wife being part angel is not a priority over people dying."

"You think I'm part angel?" she asked wrapping another roll of gauze. He nodded.

"Yes. We'll have to have it confirmed," he said watching her. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back. A small fire seemed to ignite in her and she realized not all her emotions were muted. Her love for him more certainly wasn't.

"I must still be part human, because I'm exhausted," she said after a moment.

"Sleep," he ordered. "You rose from the dead, and have been working nonstop since. You deserve some sleep." She nodded curling up in a chair, she didn't want to take a bed from someone who needed it.

It was nearly noon when Severus awoke her. She yawned, stretching and realized something was hitting the sides of the chair. She opened her eyes and blinked in shock.

"Wings."

"Yes, you have wings. They grew while you were sleeping. Poppy slipped you a pain potion because of them. This means you are most definitely an angel." She gently folded her wings and stood.

"Great, so what does this mean for us?"

"It means I'm heavenly screwed?" Severus suggested giving Hermione a look. She burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing Poppy ran scans over me while I slept?"

"Yes. You are in perfect health for an angel human witch."

"Wonderful. What now? Are there more wounded to be treated?"

"Not at the moment." She nodded.

"Do you think I'm back for good, Severus? Or since I'm an angel, am I here for like a mission and will be recalled?"

"You're still mostly human according to the scans, Hermione. I think, you're here until someone, or something, kills you again."

"Good, because I would hate to leave you again," she whispered kissing Severus hard enough to cause another series of sparks to fill the infirmary.

"If you two are going to do that, go back to his chambers!" Hermione heard Poppy yell. Severus smirked.

"Well, you heard her, back to my chambers, healer's orders," he stated. She laughed taking his hand and following him from the room.


	60. Becoming (Android AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Insane Prompt challenge: 380: AU! - android**

 **Writing Club September**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 4 -Adam Mitchell - Word: Implant. Alt - Dialogue: "It's gonna take a better man than me to get between you two."**

 **All Sorts of Space: 19 -** ** **Haggar**** **\- The Emperor's Witch: (word) Damaged**

 **Word Count: 1603**

Hermione shifted in the chair, her metal ankle clicking against the wood of the chair.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked trying not to look at the tech working on her arm. One of her sense implants had failed and she'd had to have a new one installed. She hated seeing the exposed wires and bits of plastic that made up her lower arm. Every time she needed maintenance she tried not to look.

"I just need to seal up the flesh now, Hermione."

"Fine," she said wishing she could hold her book with one hand, it was possible, but last time she'd tried, the tech had caught her book on fire with the welding torch.

"There we go, you're all fixed and ready to go." Hermione flexed her arm, not feeling any difference.

"Feel alright?"

"It is fine," she said standing. Her knees made a slight whirring sound as she walked. She'd had the option to have them replaced with a new model, but she'd never felt comfortable with the fact she'd have to be shut down and her conscious transferred to the new body. She made her way out of Rocket's Robot Repairs and looked down the street. It was nearly twilight and most people, at least the ones with any sense, were inside already. The streets were a dangerous place to be at night. Hermione had ignored most of the dangers. Not many things could hurt her, she was steel and flesh. Well, sort of flesh. The substance had been developed to mimic human flesh. She could feel pain, pleasure. She didn't bleed though, and that's what kept the vampires away in the end. She reached the door of the house where she was assigned. The doors were locked tightly, but she pulled a key from a recess in her arm.

"I am home," she announced to the darkened house. She knew they were watching, someone was always watching. Hermione was supposed to be a Home Extending Robot, her whole purpose was to make sure young humans survived to adulthood. She was supposed to be assigned to a family, one with at least one small child. Her assigned family had been executed a month ago and she hadn't received a new assignment yet. She never would be, since she'd never informed anyone hers was dead. She was also programmed act as an incubator. She found the whole idea repulsive. She understood that humanity was dwindling, that fewer and fewer children were making it to adulthood, and those that did, were often unable to bear children of their own. She lacked anything close to DNA, but she knew there were scientists working on that, a way to splice robotics with human DNA. She shuddered at the thought. What kind of person would that make?

She walked around the empty house. There was minimal furniture, she didn't require sleep and therefore didn't own a bed. She did have a couch, a TV, and more bookshelves than she could count. She read as much as possible, searching for anything that would explain, help her understand, humans. She had just selected one of her favorite volumes and had settled down to read it when there was a pounding on the door. She felt her processor whirl loudly. It was as close to a fear response as she could have. Had the police found out she was unassigned? Had they come for her for some reason? Robots like her were always suspects when something happened. She walked to the door slowly, her feet silent against the floor. She glanced out the glass and saw only darkness. Frowning, she opened the door and looked around. Finally she looked down and gasped. Laying on her doorstep was a man, a human man. He was bleeding. She grabbed him by his black cloak and pulled him inside. She closed the door quickly and looked at the man. His hands were covered in blood, his neck was bleeding.

"Vampires," she muttered dragging him and putting him on the couch. She'd managed to get him inside, so he might not have been turned. He groaned slightly.

"It is alright, sir. Do not move. I am going to help you. You are bleeding. I will clean up the blood," she stated. She grabbed a rag and some water and started to cleaning him up. She noted his black hair, his pale skin. He was a perfect candidate to be a vampire. He blinked his eyes open suddenly and she found herself staring into a pair of black eyes. She blinked having never seen eyes that color before.

"I..." he started to say. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not move, sir. You were attacked. Have you been turned?" she asked. He wouldn't put her in any danger, but vampires were kill on sight.

"No," he stated. She nodded.

"Good. I am Hermione." He looked at her, looked up and down.

"You're one of those robots."

"Yes, I am. You banged on my door. I rescued you. What is your designation? I am Hermione."

"I'm Severus. What does Hermione stand for?"

"Home Extending Robot, Model One Zero, Newton Edition," she answered.

"Newton Edition?"

"Yes sir, I was made to be intelligent, to learn."

"Home... you're a breeder 'bot." Hermione nodded looking at the floor.

"Yes, sir. I am designed to care for a family and one day be used to create one. What is your job, sir?"

"I'm a teacher, alchemy." Hermione stared at him. Alchemy was one of the lost sciences. People didn't usually talk about it, since it was only taught in certain circles.

"Why are you telling me this, sir? Do you not fear I will turn you in to the authority?"

"You are here alone, no family to raise. I could report you, you haven't told them."

"No, I have not," she said after a moment. "Is it true? That Alchemist can change metal to flesh? Can change oil to blood?" she asked. Her voice trembled a little.

"No. It's not true, Hermione. I can not make human." She sighed flopping onto the couch by his feet.

"I... I think, I mean, I think, sir. I feel things, like malware maybe? I have asked, and there are rumors that some robots have developed sentience. Do you know how that is possible when I am nothing more than wires and metal?"

"Why would I know?" he asked looking at her, at the curves of her face, at the fact if he hadn't known, he would have thought her human.

"It's matter turning into something else, what part becomes the soul, sir?" she asked. He sat up looking at her. Slowly he reached out and touched the top middle of her chest. He could feel her processor whirling.

"Here, this is where the heart lies. This is where they say the soul lies." She reached up and put her hand on his. Her skin felt warm against his.

"You must stay the night, sir. It is too dangerous outside at night. You may sleep here, I do not require sleep. You will be safe here," she added almost as an afterthought. Severus nodded nestling into the couch. It was more comfortable than he'd first thought. As he slept, Hermione continued reading book after book, this time searching for answers to the strange sensations she felt in her circuitry. She finally found something in an old volume, it was so old it didn't have a name. She was so mesmerized by her discovery she lost track of time. It wasn't until Severus stood and walked over to her that she realized it was morning.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I should be on my way now, Hermione. Thank you for saving me last night." She looked up at him and smiled, something that she'd been programmed to do, but this time, the smile seemed to happen on its own.

It was no trouble, sir. It was nice to have company, even if it were only for a night. Maybe I should see if I can get a new family," she rose to walk him to the door. The morning sunlight streamed in through the small window.

"Sir, I have one more question. I found a book without a title. It says that the original robots, the ones before humanity started diminishing were made as companions, and did work outside their assigned homes. You mention teaching, would you need an assistant? I only ask because I am confused by these new sensations. They are not part of my programming. I find you... less horrid than most other humans I have encountered." He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"I could use an assistant, Hermione. Someone to do the less savory aspects of my job, someone who could procure items for me that isn't easily killed. You would live with me at the university." Hermione nodded, her processor whirling loudly. She wondered if he could hear it. The idea of doing something, of danger, of not doing as she was programmed, excited her in a way she'd never felt before.

"That sounds like exactly what I want, sir," she stated. "When can I start?"

"You could come with me now if you'd like." Hermione glanced the mostly empty house.

"I would need to pack my books," she said. He laughed.

"I will send someone to move the whole collection," he promised.

"Well, then shall we go, sir?" she asked. He nodded as she opened the door and the pair stepped out into the morning light.


	61. Sniffles

**A/N: I still don't own Severus or Hermione.**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Scamander's Case: Kneazle - (character) Hermione Granger**

 **Film Festival: 12 - (theme) illness**

 **Lyric Alley: 3 - These desperate times call for desperate measures**

 **Word count: 445**

Severus looked up from his papers in time to see Hermione shuffle past wearing only her pyjamas and pair of fuzzy blue slippers.

"What are you doing in my office, Miss Granger? And why are you not properly clothed?" he asked setting his quill down. He knew it was once again cold and flu season at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had canceled classes in hopes of containing the illnesses. It did not seem to be working, nor was the latest batch of pepper-up potion. Apparently this strain was immune to the potion.

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She, also, was not immune to the common Muggle cold.

"Doing that will only spread the disease to your eyes, Miss Granger. May I recommend you return to your quarters and get some sleep?"

"I wanna sleep with you," she mumbled, summoning a tissue to wipe her nose. She blew her nose loudly. Severus had never seen her looking so pathetic.

"Miss Granger, I believe we've had this discussion before. You are my student."

"Not like that, just...curled against you? My bed isn't warm enough and you should be in bed. You're working too late again. Do you have any idea what lack of sleep does to your immune system?"

"I'm sure you'd love to enlighten me, Miss Granger," he muttered looking at her. She was nearly asleep on her feet. With a great sigh, he rose and approached her.

"It's not against the rules exactly," she added giving him a hopeful look. He could see dried mucus under her nose.

"No, it is not recommended either, and what if Professor Dumbledore was to find out, or someone else, they might get the wrong idea."

"I'll keep my clothes on if you will, sir," she teased before falling victim to a coughing fit.

"Only because you need to be in bed, any bed at this point, Miss Granger. Come along," he finally said leading her from the room. He could have just as easily sent her to the infirmary, told Poppy to keep her there, but he couldn't deny the appeal of her laying against him, his arm around her. He opened the door to his chamber and led her inside.

"The bedroom is through there. Go get comfortable, and please, keep your clothing on, Miss Granger," he ordered. She gave him a weak smirk but followed his instructions. He waited a moment before entering the room himself. She was spread across the bed, eyes closed, drooling a bit, and completely sound asleep.

"Good night, Miss Granger, sweet dreams," he muttered before grabbing a free blanket and taking a spot on the sofa for himself.


	62. Good Morning

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Liza's Loves: 21- Oscar Wilde - Write about someone making a deal or wish. Alt: Write about someone shallow**

 **Word Count: 535**

"Good morning!" Hermione chirped happily. Severus lifted his head from the pillows. Hermione was already awake and sipping something from a gold mug. He suspected it was coffee.

"What's so good about it?" he grumbled. Hermione smiled, setting her mug on her nightstand.

"It's the beginning of term, remember?"

"Exactly why it is not a good morning, my love." Severus tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but found his pillows had been banished elsewhere. Hermione was standing over him, her wand in her hand.

"Severus, you promised. No complaining on the first day. Give the students a week before you decide they're all idiots who don't deserve your time," Hermione stated giving him a kiss. He returned it wondering if he could convince her to claim they were both sick and wouldn't be teaching today. He didn't think she would go for that idea though.

"Why did I make that stupid promise?" he grumbled sitting up. He pulled the blankets off and sighed.

"Because you love me? And I kind of bet Professor McGonagall that I could keep you from insulting the students for a week? You want me to win, don't you?" Hermione asked giving Severus a wide eyed look. He shook his head at her. She still was unable to call most of the professors by their first names.

"Fine, one week. Now, have you seen my black robe?"

"Which one?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She was already dressed in set of sapphire blue robes, her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she looked every bit the professor she was.

"The one that will strike fear in their hearts and hopefully some sense into their heads," Severus answered dryly getting out of the bed.

"Hanging on the back of your closet door. Your wand is polished and on your nightstand, and the dragon hide books you ordered haven't arrived yet," she answered. Severus nodded giving her a look. She only organized his things when she was stressed or worried about something. He had a fairly good idea what had her stressed this time.

"Ready for your first day teaching alone?" he finally asked. She nodded slowly, but he could see the uncertainty in her brown eyes. She had been apprenticing Professor Vector for the last two years. This was the year she took over the arithimancy classes.

"I think so, I mean, I hope so, I mean, I'm not sure," she whispered.

"You will do fine, Hermione, and if any of those little dunderheads give you trouble, I could always..."

"You promised, one week," she muttered. He gave her a smirk.

"And lose the bet I made with Minerva myself?" he asked. She glared at him and levitated a pillow at him. It hit him in the back of the head. He laughed turning to face her.

"See, you will do absolutely fine teaching. Merlin knows how you put up with me," he added.

"I love you, that's how."

"I love you too. You will do fine," he stated dressing and leaving the room, his robes billowing. She snorted wondering exactly how he did that, and if he knew just how much it attracted her attention.


	63. In Dreams (poem)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Trope of the Month: 7 - Style: Poetry (or fic must feature a poem of at least 30 words)**

 **Word Count: 402**

Darkness. My life was darkness before you came,

a shining light, a soft touch, in world gone dark,

a world gone cold.

You came to me, in dreams at first.

Dreams where I held you in my arms, felt your form against mine.

Dreams where words didn't matter, where nothing mattered save you and me.

But even dreams fade as morning comes, even dreams become forgotten

and even the touch of you became little more than a distant memory.

I searched when I could, when you were still fresh on my mind.

I looked in places of darkness, those I knew well, and found only pain in the wrong arms.

I tried to look in the light, in the glory of a war temporary won, but I was cast aside,

too dark, too suspicious to be part of their world.

No, I belonged in the darkness, I'd done so many things, so many awful things.

Things I would always regret. I'd lost my light, although she was never mine,

she was just a fire that burned me in the end, a spark of something that would eventually

become a burning passion.

You walked through the door, head down and I didn't see you.

If I had, would I have realized then and there who you were to me, would I have remembered

those dreams I'd long since told myself meant nothing?

You smiled at me and my heart soared. Too young, too old, too wrong in all the ways.

I pretended I didn't feel it, pretended not to feel anything save disdain for her son, the child that

in some world could have been mine.

You grew, faster than most, a gift of time that no one should ever have had.

You matured, a mind to match mine. A brilliance that slowly blinded me, until finally, one night,

the dream returned. You smiling, the sun in your hair. You were waiting for me.

I woke knowing who you were, knowing our connection. Soulmates.

I didn't act upon this information. I wanted you to realize, hoped you would realize.

You didn't, not until it was too late, when I was in your arms, bleeding out for my own stupidity.

You were there, touching the wounds, whispering something I was too far gone to understand.

You cried, clear diamond tears falling on the wounds, sealing the skin.

I would live, scarred, but yours forever.


	64. Winning Her Hand

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club November**

 **Book Club -** ** **Chet Douglass:**** **(au) musician, (character) Hermione Granger, (word) rival, (character type) someone with many talents, (emotion) enthusiastic, (setting) Hogwarts**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 1 - Peggy Carter - Write about someone who takes no prisoners.**

 **Word Count: 640**

"Chess," Professor Severus Snape stated looking at the two other people who had gathered in his office.

"Chess, are you mad, sir?"

"You beat Professor McGonagall's board. I want to see if that was merely a fluke or if you have something that actually resembles talent. I challenge you to a chess match for Miss Granger's hand in marriage under the new law."

"Deal," Ron stated. Severus nodded and summoned a board from a shelf. Ron looked at it, studying it, as if trying to see if there was something more to it. Hermione watched the two, her eyes jumping back and forth between Ron and Severus.

"Miss Granger," Severus turned to her. "Could you please inspect the board. It would not do to have Mr. Weasley here think I cheated in some way."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. She did every revealing spell she could think of, and some that were a bit more obscure. She could feel Severus smiling at her. After five minutes, she determined the board was not enchanted any more than just being a wizarding chess board.

"Nothing," she announced for Ron's benefit. She knew Severus already knew the board was nothing special. The two wizards sat at the table and the match began. At first, Hermione watched in something resembling fascination. One of these two was going to be her new husband thanks to the marriage law that had managed to pass. After about ten moves, and nearly half an hour, Hermione's interest in the match faded. She could see they were both using some strategy, but since she couldn't see their thoughts, it looked completely random to her. She knew her fate depended on this match, knew she should be a bit more worried about the outcome, but she wasn't sure who she wanted to win. She liked Ron well enough, and his family always made her feel welcome. But Severus made her heart pound in a way she couldn't explain. She glanced back at the match and was a bit surprised to see they were still evenly matched. She knew Ron could play well, but she'd never seen Severus play before. It was quite impressive judging by the look of awe on Ron's face as his rival took his bishop.

"Check," Severus said dryly. Hermione watched Ron scan the board before moving a piece.

"Check," Ron announced, a hint of a smile on his face. Severus nodded appreciatively.

"Good," he stated easily slipping out of the trap Ron had been trying to lay for him. Hermione's thoughts faded once again to the two men playing. She'd seen Ron mostly naked one summer at the Burrow, not bad looking if she was being honest with herself. She'd never seen Severus in anything save his robes and slowly her mind filled with curiosity about what he might look like without them.

"Check and mate," Severus' voice announced. Hermione blinked pulling her attention back to the board. A quick scan told her that he was right. Ron had lost. Ron nodded and tipped his king.

"That was a good game, sir," he stated, his voice steady. Hermione could see a start of a smile on Severus' face. The best wizard had won after all.

"Yes, it was, Mr. Weasley." The pair shook hands. Ron walked over to Hermione.

"If you ever need anything, to leave Snape, don't hesitate," he stated hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione whispered as Severus walked over to her.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape."

"Will you do my the honor of marrying me?" he asked holding up a ring with a large emerald in the center surrounded by several smaller diamonds.

"Yes," Hermione said, the word echoing through the dungeons. She put out her hand and he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.


	65. Waking Up to You

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #10 Demonology - Task 4 - Write about someone trying to resist temptation or giving into temptation.**

 **Writing Club December**

 **Press Play: 8 - [animal] Rat**

 **Scamander's Case: 14 - (trope) sharing a bed**

 **Sophie's Shelf: Other prompts - (song) Drunk Again - Reel Big Fish [** ** **Bonus**** **]**

 **Winter Funfest**

 **Southern Funfest – Fill a stocking - Yo Yo - Trope: Sharing a bed**

 **Northern Funfest – Build a snowman – top snowball - (trope) Sharing a Bed**

 **Eastern Funfest – Snow Art: Brown - Bed Sharing, Blue - Embarrassed,**

 **Word Count: 815**

Hermione stretched, her shoulder making a slight popping noise as she moved. Her head pounded and she rolled over searching the nightstand for the bottle of hang over potion she'd left there the night before. Instead of her potion, her hand hit something she didn't recognize.

She raised her head and looked at the object; a black alarm clock. Her eyes widened. She didn't own an alarm clock, much less one like that. She scrambled to sit up, trying to ignore the spinning of the room. Suddenly she became very aware of the man sleeping next to her. He has his back turned to her and all she could see was his hair and his completely naked back.

"Holy fucking...," she muttered lifting the blankets and realizing she was wearing absolutely nothing. The man next to her stirred slightly.

"Yes, there was some of that last night," he drawled rolling over. Hermione's eyes widened even larger when she found herself staring at the naked chest of Severus Snape.

"We... how... me and you?" Hermione stuttered blinking as Severus rose from the bed, the blankets falling away to reveal his naked, and quite nicely shaped, ass.

"Simple, I was drinking at the bar and you showed up, threw yourself all over me, and managed to convince me you'd secretly loved me since you were thirteen. You also threw up on my cloak, your dress, and then proceeded to vanish my clothing with a very drunken vanishing spell. Here, I believe this is what you are looking for?" he asked handing her a vial filled with a bluish liquid. She recognized it instantly as a hangover potion. She took it, gulped it down and looked back at him.

"I really don't remember any of that, sir," she whispered pulling the blankets over her.

"No need to cover up, Hermione. I saw it all last night. I'm going to take a shower, if you decide to unvanish your dress, and run out of here while I am doing so, I will not blame you," Severus said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Hermione stared at the door for a moment. She could leave now, walk away from this drunken one nightstand, but something, maybe it was her heart, was asking why? Why had she picked up Severus Snape at a bar? Why the bloody hell had she confessed her stupid crush on him? And why wasn't she summoning her clothing and walking out the door right now?

She looked around the room. It was nice, with a decent bed, curtains, a dresser. She walked over looking around. She found her dress, picked it up and slid it on. She knew from experience if she'd drunkenly vanished her underthings, she'd never find them. She was extremely good at that spell while drunk.

She left the room and found herself standing in the hallway. The walls were bare, no portraits hung on them, no photos, nothing. She felt a twinge in her chest. How sad, but strangely fitting for the man. She wondered if he was lonely. He must have been if he'd brought her home with him. A few steps more and she found herself in the kitchen.

She could see the front door. It would be easy to just open it, walk out, and apparate herself home. Home. At least that's what she called it. A small flat close to the ministry, so she could walk to work. It was empty right now, save for Crookshanks who came and went as he pleased. She had no one to go home to, which was part of the reason she'd been out getting drunk last night. The other reason was the stupid promotion she'd been passed up for... again. Instead stupid Thinamig got it. He was a bloody git! She turned and almost automatically started making a pot of coffee.

"You're still here," Severus stated walking into the room. Hermione looked over at him. He was now fully dressed in a pair of black slacks and a matching shirt.

"No billowing black robes?" she teased looking around for the coffee mugs.

"We're not at Hogwarts. The mugs are in the cabinet to your left."

"Thank you."

"Why are you even still here, Hermione? Why are you making coffee in my kitchen?"

"Because, drinking coffee with you sure as bloody hell beats drinking coffee by myself while Crookshanks gives me another dead rat. You want cream?"

"No. If you're staying, would you care for some breakfast then? I make a decent omelet."

"Sure, I'd actually like that," she replied taking a seat at the table and sipping her coffee. Severus watched her for a moment. A slight smile crossed his usually sullen face. It might only have been one night, and now breakfast, but for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel completely alone.


	66. Sleepwalking into his Heart

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club January**

 **Amber's Attic: 1 - Aphrodite: Write about being unable to resist something/someone.**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 7 - (occupation) Professor**

 **Angel's Archives: 4. Gallimimus - write about something happening fast.**

 **Scamander's Case: 1 - (trait) grumpy**

 **Lyric Alley: 2 - Couldn't look you in the eye**

 **Word Count: 935**

He stalked the hallways, his footsteps silent upon the stone floors. No one ever managed to avoid him, he seemed to know every nook and cranny of the castle. He had done his sweep of the school when he started on his way back to his office. Something caught his attention. With a silent sigh, he started that direction. He had a feeling he was about to catch a student out of bed, the idea of forcing another dunderhead into detention with him almost made him smile.

The little blighters were the worst part of teaching. The way they ignored his instructions, the way they tried to do everything in their power to annoy him, the way Miss Granger, back for eighth year stared at him as if he were the most fascinating thing in the world. He shook the thoughts of Miss Granger to the back of his mind. The witch would be engaged to the youngest Mr. Weasley before year end if there rumors were to be believed. He should have retired after the war, after what had happened, but no, he was still here, still teaching these idiots how not to blow up his dungeon.

He turned his attention back to the movement he'd seen and scowled. Whoever it was had moved towards one of the empty classrooms. Most of them were kept locked after hours, but a simple alohamora and the student could use the room for whatever nefarious purpose they'd planned. He threw open the door, the idiotic student had left it unlocked and stared at the person he'd never thought he'd find sneaking into an empty classroom after hours, much less with tears streaked down her face.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain why I have found you in an empty classroom after curfew?" he asked staring at her. She was in her nightdress, a pair of fuzzy lavender slippers on her feet, and her hair was its usual puff of floof. She turned to him, her eyes closed. He blinked. She was obviously sleepwalking. He knew better than to wake her, it would do more harm than good.

"Miss Granger," he stated trying to get her attention. In her asleep state she turned to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I forgot to do the assignment."

He blinked. She was dreaming she was back at school?

"Miss Granger, please return to your dorm immediately," he ordered. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He could smell her shampoo.

"Miss Granger, unhand me at once."

She burrowed her face against him. He stared at her. Part of him wanted nothing more than to shake her awake, and hopefully back to what senses she had, but part of him, a small part of him, wondered what would happen if he were to return this small bit of affection. She was sleepwalking, she would unlikely remember any of this in the morning.

A quick glance around showed him that they were indeed alone, with very little change of anyone walking in on them. The door to the classroom was still open. He left it that way. Merlin forbid anyone think he was doing anything untoward to the girl. Slowly, he brought his arms around her returning the hug. He couldn't help the way his body reacted to the touch, the mere touch of her. He nearly pulled back but suddenly she raised her head, her brilliant brown eyes wide open. She gasped slightly when she realized exactly who she was hugging. She released him and took a step back looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, sir! Since the war... I have trouble sleeping, apparently I've started sleepwalking also. I..."

"Who were you dreaming about, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"Who were you hugging in your dream, Miss Granger?" he repeated watching her face redden. He was honestly expecting her to say Mr. Weasley, instead she bit her lip and looked up into his eyes.

"You sir," she answered in a shaky voice. "I was dreaming about you, sir."

"Me, Miss Granger? Why would you be dreaming about me?"

"Because you're attractive, because you're brilliant, because Ron is neither of those things?" she suggested. "I should get back to my dorm."

"One moment, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir?"

"You find me attractive?"

"Yes, sir."

"Despite the fact I've been nothing more than horrid to you and your friends?" he asked staring at the witch.

"Yes," she whispered. "You've changed, sir. Since the war, you're not nearly as horrid to the students now, actually. I mean, you still act like they're idiots, and most of them, well, most of them kind of are, but you're still just..."

"And how long have you been harboring this school girl crush on me, Miss Granger?"

"Since right before the war, when you took of Defense and I saw just how brilliant you truly were. I find intelligence very attractive."

"You're an idiot, Miss Granger. I'm a cruel old man, you should turn your attention elsewhere."

"The heart can't help liking who it likes, sir. Go on one date with me, that's it, one date and if you still feel the same way, I'll... I'll... go marry Ron or someone else?"

"Fine, one lunch at Hogsmeade, next month. Until then," he started to say. She smiled.

"Until then, I'll keep my emotions in check," she smirked.

"Good, now get back to your dorm before I change my mind about not giving you detention," he ordered. She gave him a quick smile before disappearing into the empty corridor leaving Severus wondering exactly what he'd gotten himself into.


	67. Supernova

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **this is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #1 -Paleontology** ** **Task #9 - Megalosaurus Fossil:**** **The Megalosaurus may have been the first dinosaur to be described in scientific literature. There was some confusion during its discovery, in which it was incorrectly assumed to be that of a large animal such as a Roman war elephant, or a giant human such as those mentioned in the bible. - Write about not knowing whether someone is alive or dead.**

 **Writing Club January**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 25 - Shooting Stars - Lyric (use for inspiration as you like): Can we pretend that airplanes/In the night sky/Are like shooting stars/I could really use a wish right now. - Alt - Write about someone seeing a shooting star in the sky.**

 **Disney Challenge: themes - 2. Persistence: Write about somebody being persistent about something.**

 **Amber's Attic: 8- Freya: Write about someone who is fiercely devoted to their partner(s) (Bonus)**

 **Word Count: 401**

Hermione stared out the window. The night sky was dark, but there was a speckling of stars against the navy emptiness. Her caramel eyes scanned the sky desperately. She was looking for anything, even the slightest sign that he was still alive. She knew a flare would be too dangerous, but maybe, just maybe something that looked like a shooting star could pass undetected. Instead, all she saw was the glittering stars, each a little sparkle of destroyed hope. None of them were anything special, none of them were the sign she'd been promised.

"You promised," she muttered. "You promised." Part of her knew there was a chance he wasn't able to send a sign, that the deep cover mission he'd been sent on was so dangerous, so deep that there was no way he could keep the promise he'd made the day he'd left.

Slowly she turned away from the window. It had been nearly a month. A month with no communication, even Dumbledore hadn't heard anything. She knew Severus could take care of himself, that was part of what made him such a wonderful spy, but still, he had promised he'd let her know he was alive! Maybe... what if... no, she couldn't allow herself to think that. There was no room for that kind of thinking. Surely if he hadn't survived, someone would have heard something, right? Maybe no news was good news? She gave the sky one last frantic look before exhaustion started to take over.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. They trailed down her cheeks, down her neck leaving her skin damp and sticky. This would be the third night this week she'd cried herself to sleep. That only meant it was Wednesday. She knew she needed to be strong, needed to be positive, but it was becoming harder and harder the longer she went without knowing anything.

Hermione's eyes fell on her nightstand. There was single bottle of sleeping potion. It had been left by Severus before he'd disappeared. It only reminded her how much she missed him. She refused to take the sleeping potion, even a calming draught, in fear she would miss his message. She slid into her nightdress and crawled into bed trying to ignore the fact his side was still empty. She closed her eyes, the tears burning her eyes as she gave into another night of restless slumber.


	68. On the Opposite Side

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club January**

 **Amber's Attic: 9 - Frigg: Write about a happily married couple.**

 **Lyric Alley: 14 - I want a perfect body**

 **Bingo – B1 – Severus Snape**

 **Word Count: 658**

The crash of glass brought her running down the hall. She stopped at the door to his lab.

"Are you alright?" she asked knocking. She hated how he worked with the door closed. He claimed it was to help prevent interruptions. She was always worried something would happen to him and she'd be too late to reach him.

"I am fine," came his muffled voice from inside the lab. Hermione blinked. He sounded alright at least.

"Do you need any help cleaning up whatever broke?" she asked leaning against the wall next to the door. She knew he would never say he needed help, but she always asked anyway.

"No. I am quite capable of cleaning up the mess myself," was his response. She shrugged. She really hadn't expected him to accept help this time, he never had before. She waited a moment to see if he said anything else. When he remained silent, she figured he'd taken care of everything.

"I'm going to head back to the library then,"she called. She was met with silence which meant he was back to working. Shaking her head she made her way back to their library. It had grown from his extensive one and her mildly impressive one into something that took over nearly half the first floor.

There were still several stacks of books that had yet to make their way onto any of their selves. Hermione knew they were going to need to both buy new shelves and probably start yet another room for the library. She slid into her usual chair and picked up the book she'd dropped on the floor when she'd heard the crash.

She had finished a chapter and then another before realizing she hadn't heard a sound from Severus' lab. Normally there was at least some cursing or a cry of triumph when he figured out something. Frowning, she placed a bookmark to hold her spot and headed back down to his lab. The door was still closed. She didn't think he'd opened it since she'd been down there earlier.

"Severus? It's been too quiet, are you alright?"

"Fine," came a muffled reply. She blinked at his voice. Something about it didn't sound quite right. With a sigh, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned. Thankfully, it was unlocked this time.

"I'm coming in," she announced before opening the door. She stepped into the lab and nearly gasped. Standing at the work table, wearing the usual black work robes was Severus. Well, she hoped it was Severus and some insane woman hadn't managed to break into their home.

"Do I even want to ask?" she asked looking at the woman.

"No," she growled. "I will find a way to reverse the potion."

"And what were you trying to create when you apparently made yourself into a woman?" Hermione asked trying to keep herself from smirking. Yes, she found Severus quite handsome as a man, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to the woman standing before her.

"Nothing, I was trying to create nothing. I was merely experimenting with the probablities of how certain potions would interact. There is some new research on the subject of South African flowers I wanted to investigate. I did not, however, see this complication," Severus stated, suddenly aware Hermione was staring quite intently and had come much closer. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it would be...," Severus paused looking for the correct word.

"Are you still attracted to me?"

"Yes, but," she stated to say. Hermione glared and pressed her lips against Severus'. The room seemed stop for a moment. Slowly Hermione broke the kiss and started at Severus.

"Well?"

"I believe my research as to how to reverse this particular side affect could wait until a little later today, if you'd prefer," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. She giggled and nodded taking Severus' hand and leading her to their bedroom.


	69. Him (stream of consciousness)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **January Fortnightly -New Year, New Fics - Write a style you've written before (second person, journal fic, etc) - I did stream of consciousness**

 **Writing Club January**

 **Lyric Alley: 15- I want a perfect soul (Bonus)**

 **Disney Challenge: Louis: Write about an impossible dream.**

 **Trope of the Month: 3 - AU: Soulmates**

 **Amber's Attic: 5 - Cerridwen: Write about someone showing proficiency at Potions.**

 **Word Count: 657**

He was talking again, his voice echoing in my ears. I heard this voice every night in my dreams, my most secret darkest desires. From his voice comes his hands, his long fingers, fingers I wish would trace over my skin.

I can see him holding stirring rod, a clear crystal rod, it clinks the side of the cauldron as he works. The air fills with color depending on the potion, colors that obscure his face from my view. I can still it though, in my heart, in my head, where he's forever living now.

One day, one day without him, with someone else teaching that subject and my mind loses its cohesion, and I fail. One day without his dark eyes staring at me, meeting mine, pretending he doesn't care about me, care about the thump of my heartbeat. Classes with him are too short, the clock keeps ticking and tocking, tick, tock, tick, tock, too soon it ends, put our things away and step out into a dreary corridor of stone and mortar.

Click, click shoes on the stone, click his rod against the cauldron, bringing a rush back to my mind, bringing me back to the fantasy I can't escape and the dreams I always remember upon waking. Soon, soon he will realize he is mine, soon, he will realize I am more than he knows, I am his soul, he is my soul and together we are magical.

Next class starts and I look at my notes instead of paying attention. Why should I? I know this already, I'm three steps ahead on every subject but his, his is a mystery to me, the book says one thing, but his beautiful scrawling handwriting says another, scritch, scritch, his long fingers holding the chalk, the words appearing on the board like magic, it is magic the way he stares through me, the way our hearts will beat as one eventually when I reach the correct age.

Age is stupid, it's a number, a bunch of times the planet has moved from one place to the other, round and round it goes, in a circle. What is age? Why should it matter, why should some arbitrary number stand in the way of me and my love? Why do people allow themselves to fall victim to these human created constructs of age, of time, of the morals of man?

Without them, without them I could be with him now, I could put my hands on his his, his fingers so much longer than mine. I could kiss the scowl from those thin lips, meet his black eyes with mine, strands of our hair intertwined as we fall together in the sheets.

No, no, I have to wait, have to be of age. And I wait, and wait, and wait knowing it is killing me, that all waiting does it make my heart ache, make me want him more and more, want to feel his skin against him, to feel him inside me, to feel him giving me his all as I give him mine.

Waiting, waiting, so many days, so many gone by already, lost days where I am not with him, and he is not mine. Lost days where we pretend we don't care, where he ignores me and I, in turn, pretend he is not the mate of my soul, the dark to my light, the all to my world, and we wait as the Earth makes another go around the flaming ball that gives us all life, soon, though, soon the days will have all been counted and I will have reached the magical age, the age that allows me to confess my feelings and finally we will be as one, one heart, one soul, merged forever and always, and I will be his, and he will be mine, and we will be eternity, and it will be beautiful him and me, always.


	70. Petite Mort

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #3 Agricultural Sciences -** ** **Task #1 -**** ** **Aeration and Porosity:**** **Write about a someone trying to obtain something vital to their survival.** **(fuck or die scenario)**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Disney Challenge: 4. I'm Late: Write about someone in a rush.**

 **Amber's Attic: 17 Naomi, Skins: (plot point) trying to push someone away**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 16- .** ** **'Born Naked'**** **\- in which the contestants must create a resort wear tearaway to reveal a nude illusion.** **Prompt:** **(word) Naked**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 9 - Please wake up and feel the love**

 **Scamander's Case: 7 - (character) Severus Snape**

 **Lyric Alley: 30 - At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**

 **Word Count: 1045**

"You would rather die than have sex with me," Hermione stated, staring at the man in front of her. He was already paler than he had been.

"Yes. I have lived a horrible life, Hermione. I deserve this," he whispered. She gently took his hand and led him to his bed. He sat on the edge, still staring at her.

"No one deserves this, sir. Don't even lie to me that you're not already in agony. I can see it on your face."

He scowled at her. Hermione sat down next to him, placing her hand on his leg. She looked into his eyes, a look that was filled with worry.

"I won't let you lower yourself for this. You deserve someone who loves you, who isn't a twisted old man," he muttered, turning from her. She reached up and ran her fingers though his hair. He turned back towards her.

"You're not that old, Severus. How long? How long do you have before the curse kills you?"

"An hour, maybe two. I don't know for sure. Why do you even care? Why are you even here? Anyone else would have left me to die in agony." He looked at the floor, trying to avoid her gaze. She knew what she would see in his black eyes. She knew he was afraid, both of dying and of what had to be done to save himself.

"That's not true and you know it. Professor McGonagall wouldn't have left you, she didn't leave you. She sent for me."

"A foolish move on her part."

"Why? Because she knows the truth about us? Knows that we're soulmates, that I love you," Hermione argued. She'd known Severus was her soulmate since that first day of potions, when the whole world had suddenly seemed to shift into a new perspective.

"We can't be soulmates. My soulmate is dead."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'd heard this argument too many times to even bother entertaining it anymore.

"Lily was never your soulmate, Severus. You have only convinced yourself of that fact to deny that you do have a chance at happiness, that there is someone who loves you, someone who is willing to give all of herself to save your life."

"It's not worth saving."

"And why do only you get a say in that? I am your soulmate, Severus, we both know it. Would you really condemn me to a life without you because you're too damn stubborn to admit that you want me just as much as I want you?" Hermione asked, knowing that he would never believe her. She'd known that going into this conversation. She'd come prepared. With a man like Severus, she always had to be at least one step ahead.

"Why are you lying to me? Doesn't a dying man deserve the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth. Here, see this?" she asked, pulling a small vial from her pocket. The clear liquid sloshed inside as she held it up to him.

"Vertiserum?" he asked, staring at it. He knew it was. He was a potions master after all. He had a feeling that this had even come from his private stock. Hermione had always had a habit of stealing things from him; potions, time, his sanity, and, although he'd never admit it, his heart.

"Yes. And now it's gone," she stated, downing the vial in one gulp. Severus stared at her. He knew some people could resist the effects, but he also knew the witch sitting next to him, with her shirt half unbuttoned wasn't one of them. "I'll be forced to tell the truth and the truth is, I love you, Severus. I love you and I want you, and I need you to see that because the thought of living without you is nearly killing me. Please, let me save you," she begged. He took a breath and froze, breathing was becoming harder, his chest tight. Maybe an hour had been too generous. Hermione saw the look of panic cross his face.

"I don't have time to argue, Severus, but it has to be freely given, we both know how the curse works. I can't wait for you to pass out and take advantage of you. Before you do pass out, Severus, please?" she begged, her eyes filling with tears. He nodded, his breathing becoming more erratic.

"I need the word!"

"Yes," he croaked. Hermione sighed in relief as she pushed him back against the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I love you," she whispered before vanishing his clothing. She nearly took a moment to marvel at his naked form, but time was something she didn't have right now. She vanished her own clothing and gently curled her fingers around his cock, stroking it until it became hard. Hermione manuevered herself and slid him inside of her. He moaned loudly and with a small burst of strength arched his back, forcing himself deeper into her. She nearly screamed at the pleasure of it. She rocked against him, never pausing even when she felt his chest stop rising. She kissed his lips, hoping for a response, that she wasn't too late. She came, screaming his name loudly. For a moment, she was sure it was over, that he was gone. Suddenly a heat filled her and a light seemed to envelope the pair. Severus gasped loudly, his eyes flying open. He stared into Hermione's eyes. She smiled gently, running her fingers through his hair.

"Welcome back, sir," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I love you," he stated. "Thank you."

"I love you too, Severus," she replied, laying her head against his chest, just enjoying the fact that he was breathing again. He held her until her breathing slowed and she, exhausted emotionally and physically fell asleep in his arms. He smiled slowly

. She had been right, Lily never had been his soulmate. This witch, this amazingly stubborn, know it all witch was his soulmate, and he knew it would do no good to deny it anymore. He would admit it to her when she woke. Right now, she needed sleep, she had saved his life after all.


	71. Truth in the Tales

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

 ** **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 ** **Assignment #3 – Care For Magical Creatures - Task #1 - Maintain Eye Contact: Write about someone refusing to back down from a challenge. (Severus refuses to back down from saving Hermione)****

 ** **Writing Club February****

 ** **Disney Challenge: Alice In Wonderland: Write about someone searching for somewhere or something****

 ** **Amber's Attic: 12 - Rogue, X-Men: (action) touching someone****

 ** **Lizzy's Loft: 28- Hold onto me baby****

 ** **Scamander's Case: 5 -**** ** **(trait) intelligent****

 ** **Marvel Appreciation: 1 - [Plot Point] Write about a life changing accident.****

 ** **Lyric Alley: 1 - If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that****

 ** **Word Count: 1125****

 **Hermione stepped out of the fire place and looked around.**

 **"It's safe, sir," she stated, poking her head back through. A few minutes later, Severus was standing next to her.**

 **"Where are we, Miss Granger?"**

 **"Still in the States. Cleveland, Ohio to be specific," she answered looking at map. She then quickly folded it quickly and stashed it in her bag. Her and Severus had been on the run for nearly two months now. The Death Eaters wanted both of them dead, for different reasons of course. Hermione wasn't sure how they found out Severus was a spy. She had known before most people, having figured it out during her fourth year at Hogwarts. She'd kept his secret, hadn't even told Harry or Ron.**

 **The Death Eaters wanted her dead because she knew something she shouldn't. She'd found a book, hidden in the Room of Requirement. It was in an ancient language, one she started translating the minute she saw it.**

 **What the book had said, the horrible things she had learned about, she couldn't make herself forget them. Now, they were part of her. The spells echoed through her thoughts, she knew it was some kind of side effect of the book. She'd gone to the one man she knew had knowledge of the Dark Arts. She'd actually collapsed in Severus' office.**

 **She'd woken up in his chambers. He'd put a block on her mind, one she didn't ask for. She was thankful despite that fact. Now, she knew she knew the spells, knew they were horrid, but didn't know what they were.**

 **The Death Eaters wanted that knowledge. Her and Severus had run away, and now, they were still running. City to city, never knowing where they were going land this time. Hermione knew he was searching for a way to get the knowledge out of her head. So far, they'd found nothing. Hermione didn't know what the big deal was. So what if she knew something she shouldn't?**

 **"Are we safe here?" Severus asked, glancing around. The fireplace appeared to be in abandoned house. Hermione cast a quick spell to assure they were alone. They were.**

 **"For now, sir," Hermione answered. "There haven't been any reports of Death Eaters in the States, not yet anyway. It seems He's keeping his reign of terror mostly in England. Do you think the ministry here will help us?" she asked.**

 **"No. I do not. There should be a museum here if I'm right. Maybe we could find something there to fix your mind."**

 **"Nothing wrong with my mind," Hermione muttered. Severus shook his head.**

 **"Keeping deadly spells like that in your brain will destroy you, Miss Granger."**

 **"Hermione, for the fifth time, my name is Hermione! I told you that in Kansas City. If we're going to be on the run together, you can at least call me by my actual name!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just worried. You nearly collapsed in St. Louis, after apparating."**

 **"It was midnight, I was tired. It has nothing to do with my brain," Hermione shouted, tears falling down her face. Severus reached out and brushed away the tears.**

 **"Hermione, I did some more research. Remember that library in Chicago?"**

 **"Which one? The public one, or the private one we kind of broke into and got chased by dogs?"**

 **"Which you do you think, witch?"**

 **"Obviously the public one," Hermione laughed, ignoring the pain that shot down her face. It was nothing. Just a side-effect of traveling, or maybe a tooth ache?**

 **"Funny. The book you found, the one that was supposed to have been destroyed."**

 **"What about it? I know I was stupid, I never should have read it. I shouldn't have translated it."**

 **"It's worse than that. Hermione, that book was cursed. The curse affects the reader's mind, filling it with knowledge, until finally the witch or wizard burns from the inside out. The block I put on your mind is the only thing keeping you alive at the moment."**

 **"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner?"**

 **"I..."**

 **"Nevermind. Look, we'll sleep here tonight. You want the left side of the floor or the right?" she asked, pulling a pair of sleeping bags from her handbag.**

 **"The left, I'll also take the first guard," he answered. Hermione nodded, curling up and closing her eyes.**

 **She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. She dreamed she was on fire, that she was in Hell. Suddenly she found herself soaking wet. Her sleeping bag was also damp.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You were on fire, Miss Granger."**

 **"Hermione," she corrected, sitting up. "Wait, I was on fire?"**

 **"Yes, obviously the mental block is failing. We need to find a way to save you, and we're running out of time."**

 **"Severus, what if there's no way to save me? What if... this is the end? It figures, I die because of a book," she whispered, her voice hitching as she talked. Severus pulled her to him, holding her against his chest. She sobbed against him.**

 **"We will figure this out, Hermione. We have to, I won't let you die like this. You're a warrior."**

 **"I'm a know it all book worm," she laughed softly, giving him a small smile. "You know, in fairy tales, they always break the curse by true love's kiss. Funny, right?" she muttered. Severus could see her mind was starting to slip, lose its grip a little. He wondered if this was what Hermione was like when drunk. He wondered if she'd stay alive long enough for him to find out.**

 **Suddenly her slurred words clicked in his mind. Fairy tales, they weren't like that in the wizarding world, she must be talking about the Muggle ones. He remembered a few of them. Although, what were fairy tales but stories that had been passed down for so long no one knew where they had come from?**

 **"Hermione, you are brilliant!" he exclaimed. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. He could see fire in them, see the madness trying to burn her alive.**

 **"Wait? What?"**

 **"Muggle fairy tales. Some of them have origins in the wizarding world, millennia ago. What if.. it's a long shot, but maybe," he whispered, tilting Hermione's head slightly. He pressed her lips against hers. Her body spasmed against him, for a brief second, she went limp in his arms. He held his breath. He could see her chest rising and falling. He touched her bare forehead. Her skin was cool against his. He sighed in relief. Once she woke, she would be fine. He'd check her mind then, but for now, he was more than willing to let the most brilliant witch of any age, use his lap as a pillow.**


	72. Plant

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4 – Beauty Therapy -** ** **Task #1 - Body Piercing:**** **Write about something decorative.**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Fabulous World of Comics: 22- (color) yellow**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 12 - [Colour] Gold**

 **Word Count: 606**

"Here, give me a hand with this, Severus," Hermione stated, trying to lug a large potted plant through the front door. Severus stared at it and then at his his wife. They had just moved into this house about a month ago and she always seemed to have something new for it. This time, however, she seemed to have gone a bit overboard.

"There's several charms you could have used," he commented, grabbing the rim of the pot and pulling the plant inside their home.

"Yes, well, I couldn't very well pull out my wand if both my hands are busy moving the plant, now can I?" Hermione snapped. Severus shook his head and stared at the large plant he'd just pulled into their home.

"Why?" he finally asked, staring at the plant.

"Why what?" Hermione asked.

"Why do we have a large plant that has no value in our home? This species is completely useless for brewing."

"It's not for brewing. It's a house warming gift from Neville. He dropped it off since he was at the ministry filling out some paperwork. It's too heavy to have sent owl post and he's been busy with teaching. It's supposed to be quite pretty when it blooms during the spring."

"In other words, it is useless," he stated. "Where do you plan on putting this monstrosity?"

"In the library, next to the large window. It should get enough light there. It's not useless, plants provide oxygen, and there is said to be some correlation between owning plants and mental health. You're just mad you can't cut it to shreds," she retorted.

"We could have put a new reading table in that spot?" he suggested. Hermione shook her head. She'd had a feeling this was how he'd react when he saw their gift. Of course, Severus wasn't on particularly good terms with Neville either.

"It needs light, Severus. It's a plant. Neville said this type prefers full sun. There's no other windows in the house large enough. "

"It's a useless one," he reminded her. Hermione ignored him and, now that her hands were free, hovered the plant towards the library. She put it on the floor next to the window. The sunlight gleamed off the yellow pot, making it appear as though it were gold and not merely yellow.

"It looks good here," she said with nod. Severus glared at the plant. Anyone else might have considered it pretty. It had dark green leaves, with tallish stalks. As Hermione had mentioned, it was the type to bloom during spring. Severus, however, did not see the point of a plant that didn't provide him with any ingredients.

"Couldn't you put it outside?"

"No, it gets too cold out during the winter. And no, I'm not doing a permanent warming charm. This is perfect, it fits here nicely."

"Fine, but I will not be watering it," he stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Augamenti," she said, letting the water pour from her wand into the pot. The plant seemed to perk up a little. Hermione smiled at Severus. He nearly glared at her, but thought better of it.

"I'll be in my study," Severus muttered, giving the overly large plant one last scathing look. Hermione shook her head. He'd most likely change his mind in the spring, when it bloomed. Hermione knew, thanks to Neville, that this plant usually had pink flowers.

However, this one, had been specially grown for the couple and would have black blooms. She smiled, thinking about how shocked her husband would be in a few months. Black flowers always had way of making him smile.


	73. Hunting

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Showtime: 7- Let Me See His Western Nose - (animal) Shark**

 **Elizabeth's Empire - 22. (setting) midnight**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 18- Just to do this thing**

 **Scamander's Case: 21- (action) swimming**

 **Film Festival: 4 - (color) pink**

 **Word Count: 635**

Hermione stood at the edge of the water, letting it wash over her bare feet. She was wearing a light weight red cloak. Severus was standing next to her, using a complicated looking instrument to gauge the moon. He doubled checked his calculations in the book sitting on the sand.

"It's low tide now," she said, glancing at the emptiness surrounding the pair. Severus nodded.

"Ten til," he added, pulling a pocket watch from his cloak. He looked back up at the moon again. This time he nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and looked out at the water.

"Do you really think, that tonight, of all nights, it will finally happen?" she asked. The couple had been searching for a rare ingredient for nearly a fortnight. Tonight, it appeared, everything had finally lined up. The moon was full. The sky was clear. Hermione felt a tremble of excitement ripple through her. Severus dropped his cloak on the sand, revealing a pair of black swimming trunks. Hermione nodded in approval at his chosen attire. She had gotten used to his preference for the color. It didn't hurt he looked sharp in it.

"Your turn," he stated, nodding to her cloak. Hermione dropped her own cloak, revealing a tasteful one piece swimming suit. It was a light aqua color with deeper blue stripes across the front. Severus blinked at it for a moment, before smiling.

"It's practical," she stated. "Back to my previous question, before we got a bit distracted," she giggled. "Do you really think tonight will be the night?"

"I do," Severus answered, taking her hand in his. "Ready?" he asked, pulling out the gillyweed.

"Yes," she replied, taking a chunk and swallowing it quickly. Severus did the same. They dove into the water at the same time, still holding hands.

At first, Hermione felt nearly overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the underwater world. Yes, she'd gone diving before, but tonight, there as something special. Everything seemed to glow in a strange blush pink light. She looked over to Severus. He smiled.

"You were right," Hermoine said.

"I often am," he agreed. The pair dove deeper until they reached the floor. Small fish darted through the water around them. Hermione giggled as one brushed against her leg. Severus glanced back at her. She nodded to the fish. He shook his head and gave her a smile. He pointed to the distance where they could see the shape of a shark swimming through the water.

They needed to remember the mission. They could always go for a midnight swim, but tonight the couple needed to focus on the missing ingredient. Hermione picked up one clam, pried it open.

"Black,"she stated, setting it gently back on the ground.

"This one is white," Severus commented, having opened another clam. They both reached for their next one, their fingers brushing against each other. Both grabbed the same clam. Their eyes met and Hermione laughed.

"Together?" she asked. Severus nodded. They slowly pried the clam open to reveal a large pink pearl. It glowed brightly, as if reflecting the sunlight itself. Hermione gently picked it up, studying it.

"I don't see imperfections. Do you?" she asked, gently handing it to Severus. He took it, holding it up.

"No, it is perfect," he announced. He quickly tucked it into his pocket and sealed the pocket to keep from losing it.

"The gillyweed should be wearing off soon, shouldn't it?"

"Yes," he answered, taking Hermione's hand. Hand in hand they surfaced, both of them illuminated by the full moon's light. Hermione glanced around. They had drifted fairly far out, and the tide was coming in.

"Looks like we've got a bit of a swim," she joked. Severus smirked, wrapping his arms around her and apparating them both to the shore.


	74. Record Holiday

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Amber's Attic: 7- Octavia, The 100: (action) fighting**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 24 - Still they look pretty good, hand in hand**

 **Lyric Alley: 24 - (Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)**

 **Word Count: 602**

"This was supposed to be a romantic get away, a chance to reconnect with each other," Hermione muttered, as the pair climbed out of the water and onto the shore. The midday sun beat down on them, warming them slightly from the freezing water.

"Running for our lives isn't romantic?" Severus asked, sitting up on the sand and wringing out the water from his hair. Hermione crawled up next to him and climbed to her feet. She swayed slightly, having had been in the water for several hours before the pair had finally found land.

"No," Hermione replied, crossing her arms across her chest. Her soggy shirt hung in tatters barely covering her bra. Severus pretended he didn't notice. Hermione glared at him, he looked back at her. A slight smile crossed her face at how pathetic the pair looked.

"You smiled," he stated.

"I did not! After we get back to the school, I'll sign the infernal paperwork and transfer to any other school, then we can be done with... whatever the bloody hell this actually is!" she yelled, stomping her foot in the sand. Her leg gave out and she fell onto the sand next to Severus. He helped her sit up, his dark eyes meeting her brown ones. She glared at him again, but this time, there wasn't much power to it.

"If that's what you truly want, Hermione. And as for what this is, it was, until now a courtship gone completely wrong apparently. I had hoped this holiday would go differently, " Severus commented, pulling a waterlogged box from his pocket. Hermione stared at him in disbelief, her eyes darting from him to the box in his hand.

"We nearly drowned, have had to run for our lives from former Death Eaters that want you dead for betraying them, nearly been eating by a giant squid, washed up Merlin knows where, and you're fucking proposing?" she screamed. Severus smirked watching her.

"Is that a 'yes' then?" Severus asked, popping the box open. He poured the water out of it to reveal a golden ring with a string of rubies, diamonds, and emeralds set into the thin band. It sparked in the sunlight. Hermione stared at it for a moment. She then looked back up at Severus.

"I should hex you into oblivion, Severus," she growled, before bursting out laughing. "This is completely mad, you know that?" she asked. Severus nodded.

"It is, it has been, and I'm most certain it will continue to be utter madness where we are both concerned," he answered. She shook her head, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I guess we did reconnect in a way, I mean, what pair can survive all that and somehow end up engaged?" she asked, shaking her head. Her curls plastered to the sides of her face.

"That is true, and running for our lives is what we've done for most of them," he answered, sliding the ring onto Hermione's finger. She smiled looking at it.

"Let's say we go home, Severus? Maybe if we're lucky, only three people will attempt to kill us before we get back to Hogwarts?"

"I agree, although, I think it will be two people and one very, very angry badger. Although, first we should probably find out where we have washed up and hopefully something that resembles civilization," he replied. Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. This holiday had most certainly been one for the record books, and as she looked at the man she had just agreed to marry, she realized she wouldn't have it any other way.


	75. An Arrangement to Remember

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club February**

 **Lyric Alley: 4- Who d'you think you're kidding**

 **Amber's Attic: 21 - Alex, Degrassi: (trope) good girl/bad guy (genders can be changed)**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 15 - We still think that we owe you some**

 **Word Count: 622**

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? It is not a choice, Miss Granger. This engagement was made without either of us having a say in it."

"Exactly. I am not marrying someone because some ancestor I didn't even know existed arranged it."

"It wasn't, never mind. It's better if you blame some unknown relation."

"What do you mean by that? First, I find out I'm secretly a pure-blood. Second, I'm supposed to marry you of all people and now you're keeping something from me. I was told my great great great, something arranged this."

"Think about it, Miss Granger, who told you of this engagement?"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Oh."

"Figured it out have you."

"Am I even a pure-blood then? He's the one who told me that part also. He said because of my blood-status I had to marry a half-blood or a Muggle-born."

"That he is telling the truth about, Miss Granger, or should I say, Miss Lestrange?"

"Don't. Please, don't. That's not my name, that will never be my name."

"It will be, if we don't go through with this travesty of a marriage."

"I am not marrying you. I don't care what the ministry or Lord fucking Voldemort wants. I have been planning my wedding since I was six years old and it does not include my potions professor!"

"You honestly think this is what I wish? To marry a snippet of a witch half my age. I was perfectly happy before this whole thing."

"You're lying. You were miserable."

"I was happy being miserable!"

"Keep telling yourself that, sir. Back to the matter at hand. Either we marry each other, which Dumbledore arranged for reasons I can't even begin to figure out."

"I'm a spy. I can't be forced into wedded bliss with just anyone."

"But why me? You hate me and I... well, I'm most certainly not your biggest fan."

"I don't hate you, Miss Granger. And you were the only logical choice. How many females are in the Order? Unmarried females?"

"There's, um, oh."

"Exactly. You are the only of age unmarried female in the whole blasted Order, and with this stupid marriage law hanging above our heads."

"You're right, sir. As usual. If we have to, I guess then we have to? You haven't thought of a way out of this since we started this conversation have you?"

"No, you?"

"We could murder Dumbledore, but that won't change much. I'd still be the only one safe for you to marry. Unless, we could somehow killed Lord Voldemort before we are married. Then it wouldn't matter and we'd be free to be single and miserable for the rest of our lives."

"You'd find someone."

"Can't marry Ron, won't marry Harry, who does that leave? I mean, killing him won't abolish the marriage law."

"True. We could spend every day searching for a loophole to this, only to come up empty handed until the last possible minute."

"We could get to know each other as something besides student and teacher, well former teacher at this point. I can't go back to Hogwarts."

"Actually, with your status revealed..."

"No."

"That's how this conversation started, Miss Granger. Now, will you marry me because we don't have a choice in this arrangement?"

"Yes, Severus, I'll marry you."

"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, how are we going to take down the two megalomaniacs who might have just ruined our lives?"

"Painfully?"

"Maybe this might work after all, I never knew you had a darker streak, a Slytherin streak."

"Must be genetic. I mean, I am a Lestrange after all, aren't I, Severus?"

"And you are mine, Dumbledore won't know what hit him."

"No, he really won't."


	76. Windy

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #4- forestry -** ** **Task #5 - Tsingy Forest, Madagascar:**** **Known as the Forest of Knives, the Tsingy Forest is an incredible area that is made up of sharp limestone rocks jutting from the earth, up to 70 meters in the air.**

 **Write about being in a dangerous place. (Both the windy tower and the relationship are dangerous)**

 **Writing club February**

 **Lyric Alley: 8- Girl you can't conceal it**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 9- [Characteristic] Intelligent**

 **Warning: mentions of verbal abuse**

 **Word Count: 1197**

The wind was the first thing she noticed as she pushed the wooden door open. It creaked loudly, resisting. She shoved it harder until she was able to slip through. Her robes fluttered against her skin. She hadn't realized how windy it was at first.

Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe she should go back inside, where it was safer? No, if she did, she'd be a coward and besides, he'd be coming in a minute. It wasn't like she could tell him there'd been a change in plans. He was probably already on his way up here. She could almost hear his footsteps climbing the stone stairs.

She knew it was just in her imagination. He never made a sound when he walked. It was one of the first things she'd noticed about him. Well, that his snarky attitude. She smiled, thinking how he'd called her out in front of everyone. How he'd insulted her, how he'd made sure she was humiliated. Those things should not make her smile, but they did.

Her own father had said thing similar. How she would never make friends because she was too bookish. Insulting her hair when she'd tried to cut it herself one time. She'd been so tired of the tangles and knots, she had taken a pair of scissors to it. The result had not been exactly what she'd been expecting, but at least it had been easier to care for.

Now it was a mess of curls hanging almost to her shoulders. She wondered if he liked it like this. What would he say if she cut it? Would he call her ugly, tell her she looked like a boy? The idea of those word sent a thrill through her. Those had been the words her father had said the first time she'd cut her hair. The door being forced open pulled her from her memories.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." He strolled over to her, his robes billowing in the wind. She smiled seeing him.

"Sir," she replied, noticing how his large feet didn't make a sound as he walked. The correlation between big feet and something else popped into her head. She smirked. She had yet to find out if there really was a connection.

"You really shouldn't be up here, Miss Granger. It's dangerous with this wind. You might fall."

"I was waiting for you. You picked this location. If you knew it was going to be this bad, you could have sent me a message. Told me not to come to the astronomy tower, to meet you somewhere else," she answered, giving him a smirk. He snorted softly.

"And where else could we have met without the watching eyes of the entire student body, and half the professors?"

"You're office? Your chambers?" she suggested. He shook his head.

"You know we can not meet in either of those places. If someone saw you..."

"I don't even understand why we have to hide, sir. I'm almost eighteen. That's legal age in the Muggle world, and I'm past legal age in the wizarding world. So, why do we have to keep this a secret?" she asked. This debate had been ongoing since they started seeing each other at the beginning of term. Since she had admitted his snark, his insults had lost most their potentency and instead only inspired her to want to be with him.

"Because, as I've told you a thousand times, Miss Granger. There is still danger in being with me. There are people after me, people after you, any one of them would stop at nothing to destroy us. Do you really think all the Death Eaters are gone? Imagine if they knew about this... relationship. They would use one of us to get to the other. No, we can not risk it. I can not risk you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed, and leaned her head against him. She could feel his heart pounding his chest at the idea of losing her.

"I know there's reasons, but...I hate sneaking around. I hate the lying. Do you know how many boys have asked me out since I returned to complete my education?" she asked. She was one of the students, part of the new eighth year, who had returned after the war. The fact she wasn't dating anyone sparked curiosity in most of her classmates.

"Too many," he replied. Hermione laughed, the wind ripping the sound from her lips. The sky had started darkening as the sun set.

"You think one is too many," she teased, giving Severus a quick kiss. He returned it.

"Yes. I do. Besides, you are a war hero, none of them actually care about you. All they care about is their own image," he argued. She shook her head.

"Not all of them are like that. I mean, Neville doesn't care about that at all. He's a war hero too."

"Longbottom asked you out?"

"Don't act so disbelieving. Yes, he did. I've always been nice to him. We've been friends since first year. It only makes sense for him to ask me out. Don't tell me you're jealous of Neville."

"He's a dunderhead."

"Maybe in your book, Severus, but he's nice enough. I let him down gently. Pointed him the direction of someone else. He'll be happier with Hannah in the long run," she replied. The sun had nearly disappeared under the horizon at this point Hermione sighed.

"How can I keep this up? Keep lying to everyone who asks me? I can't say I'm in a relationship. That will just lead to more questions that I can't, or am not allowed to, answer. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep lying, or better yet, just tell them you're not interested. They don't need to know the reason."

"And what do I tell Harry and Ron? They keep trying to set me up, not as bad as Mrs. Weasley who thinks I need to be married to Ron already. If we could just come out with this."

"I have explained why we can't."

"I know, and I trust you. It is getting windier, isn't it?" she asked, glancing around. It had gotten colder also. They both could feel a storm building. Severus nodded, holding Hermione against him, as if trying to shield her from the wind and the cold.

"We should head inside," he stated after a moment.

"Fine, you go first. I'll follow in a few minutes so as not to have people realize we were in the same place, at the same time. The usual arrangement, right?" she suggested.

"No, I don't wish to leave you alone up here. Go, I'll be right behind you," Severus said. Hermione stared at him for a moment, unable to believe what she was hearing. Slowly she started down the stairs. She could feel his presence behind her. She reached back, his hand wrapped around hers. It was a small gesture, but when he didn't release it as they entered the castle. She knew it was only a matter of time before it would be safe to officially be Snape's witch.


	77. Increasing

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #5 -Media studies -** ** **Task #7 - #repost:**** **Write about something being repeated.**

 **Writing Club March**

 **Disney Challenge: Suspicious Minds: Write about someone being suspicious.**

 **Word Count: 512**

"Severus, have you ever noticed how small this house is?" Hermione asked. Severus looked up from his dinner. Rose had already been put to bed.

"No," he stated, stabbing a piece of roast.

"It's kind of small. I mean, Rose is growing, getting into everything. She's only got her bedroom. Maybe a nice playroom would help?" she suggested.

"This house is fine, Hermione."

"I think we might need a bigger one," Hermione argued. Severus sighed and looked at his wife. What was she blathering on about? The house was perfect for their small family.

"Hermione, what is it you're not telling me? Did Rose do something to my lab?"

"No, she knows she's not allowed down there."

"Then why are you suddenly pushing for us to move? Don't tell me you got into a fight with Mrs. Watson."

"I never fight with the neighbors, I leave that for you," Hermione snorted. Severus smiled. She was right about that. So far, most their neighbors hated him for various reasons. He was perfectly fine with that, it simply meant he didn't have to deal with them at cook outs or block parties or anything else that would usually have required his attendance.

"You could use a bigger lab," Hermione suggested. "Maybe a whole basement, not just one little section?"

Severus stared at her. Obviously she was up to something. She'd been acting odd lately, now that he thought about it. She hadn't been home when he'd called a few days ago. She'd bought so many biscuits they would barely fit in the cupboard. Now, she wanted to move house?

"Spill it, Granger," he ordered. She had kept her maiden name. Severus had always wondered if she just liked the way he said it.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to overreact, like you always do."

"I only overreact when you do something dangerous. What have you done now?"

"More like, what have we done," she whispered. "Severus, I know we talked about only having Rose and you not liking children too much. And I know I just finally got back to a routine with work... But remember that batch of potion that we both thought seemed slightly off?"

"Yes, what of it?" he asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"It was off," she stated. "You're going to be a father, again," she added, giving him a guilty looking smile. Severus dropped the fork from his hand. It hit the china plate with a twinkling sound. He stared at Hermione, blinked a few times, and slowly a smile crossed his usually scowling face.

"Now that you mention it. This house is a bit small. Maybe we do need something bigger? I'm thinking three bedrooms? We could use one as a playroom for the children," he suggested. "And I'm going hold you to the idea of having a whole basement for a lab."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"I'll get the real estate listings page of the Prophet," she said with a smile. "Oh, and Severus, there's a small chance it might be twins," she added, quickly slipping from the room.


	78. Bonded

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #5 Ritual and Ceremonial Magic** ** **Task 1.**** **During the handfasting, the couple's hands are symbolically tied together with a cord or rope to symbolize their union. - Write about a marriage/union**

 **Writing Clug March**

 **Disney Challenge: - Can't Help Falling In Love With You: Write about falling in love with someone.**

 **Amber's Attic: 21 - (color) silver**

 **Scamander's Case: 2 - (color) red**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 11 - [Colour] Silver**

 **Lyric Alley: 12 - Lows and the highs, highs and the lows**

 **Word Count: 613**

He was standing there, hands folded in front of him. She felt herself smile. This was the first time she'd ever seen him wear white. He oft protested the color, but it was tradition. His hair was pulled back, tied with a green ribbon.

Hermione was wearing a white dress, with fluttery sleeves. It had small crystals across the bodice and sparkles woven into the ankle length skirt. Severus couldn't help but stare at her. She gave him a nervous looking smile.

"Ready?" he whispered as she took her place across from him. She nodded, her brown eyes filled with light. He smiled at her.

"Because we don't have to do this if you don't wish, Hermione. We could always run off, elope on some tropical little island?" he offered. This was not the first time he'd made such an offer. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Severus, darling, we're already standing in front of an alter and you want to run away?" she teased. "Or is this about the white robes?"

"Miss Granger, Mister Snape, are we ready to begin?" Minerva McGonagall asked, looking at the couple standing before her. Out of everyone Severus and Hermione knew, she was the only one they wanted to officiate their bonding ceremony. Although, they had joked about the portrait of Dumbledore doing the job. Hermione had almost gone as far as to research how to move the portrait outside of the Headmaster's office. She hadn't found one.

"We're ready," Hermione stated, giving Severus a look.

"Besides, Severus, the sooner we get started, the sooner you can get out of those robes," she added, giving her betrothed a wink. He flushed slightly. Minerva chose to ignore the comment.

"Good afternoon, everyone. We are gathered here today to join Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Tobias Snape as witch and wizard. The couple has written their own vows," she announced. She gave Hermione and Severus a look.

"Severus," Hermione started, "you and I have had a rocky road to get here. We've been through everything anyone could think of and then some. Yet, we survived. We survived because of our love for one another. We survived because without each other we would be lost. I love you, Severus, more than words could ever express. And I am proud to call myself yours," she said, her eyes sparkling with tears. Severus reached out and took Hermione's hands in his.

"Hermione, my Hermione. My life has been dark, darker than most. I was lost, now, with you I'm found. You brought light to my darkest days, to the places where I felt the most alone. You never turned from me, never gave up on me. You never let what anyone said change how your heart felt about me. You are the light in my life, my everything, for now and for always," he said, looking into her eyes. She smiled as light swirled around them. The light wrapped around the pair, catching hints fo her red magical signature and his green one. The newly colored light woveHermione and Severus together. Finally it disperced into the air around the couple.

"By the powers gifted to me by Merlin and Nimue, I now pronounce you forever bonded," Minerva announced. Hermione found herself in Severus' arms kissing him so hard he was nearly knocked off his feet. He swept her up, carrying her off the alter and down the aisle. As he passed the end of the rows of chairs, he grabbed the silver vase sitting there. It was a portkey him and Hermione had set up before the ceremony. It glowed in his hand and within seconds, they were off on their honeymoon.


	79. Umbrella

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club March**

 **Just My Luck:** ** **Write about a character being spooked by one of their fears.****

 ** **Word Count: 829****

Hermione made her way through the aisles. She looked down at her list and sighed. It had been a nearly fruitless shopping trip. They were out of most of the things she'd needed. She knew it was because of the huge storm the news was predicting. People always panicked when there was even the slightest mention of bad weather. She had already seen several people with their trolleys full of toilet paper, eggs, bread and milk.

The last three times the newscaster had said it would rain, it had merely sprinkled a few drops and been done and over with. She shook her head. If only this many people had panicked when Lord Voldemort had returned. Instead, they'd stuck their heads in the sand. Now, the war was over. Now, she could barely go shopping at the grocery without someone rushing up to her. She knew she was a war hero, but all she honestly wanted as to be treated like everyone else.

She finally reached the check out and picked the shortest line. From where Hermione was standing, she could see the sky darkening outside. Maybe they would be right this time, maybe there really was a storm coming. She slipped from her place in line. She had seen a rack of umbrellas near the front door. Even if it didn't rain, she still should pick one up. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen hers.

Hermione had reached for the umbrella, a bright red one, when her fingers touched someone elses. For a brief moment, the whole store seemed to fill with sparks. She shook her head. Someone must have been setting off fireworks.

"I believe that is my umbrella, Miss Granger."

"I was touching it first," she stated, trying to wrap her fingers around the umbrella. Her advisory's hand was already there.

"And I have it now."

"Only because someone set off a bunch of fireworks. You saw the sparks."

"I did, but that has nothing to do with fireworks or your claim on this umbrella. I need it to keep my ingredients dry. You need it to keep your hair dry."

"I couldn't care less about my hair! As for your ingredients, put a charm on them. This is my umbrella! And what do you mean the sparks have nothing to do with fireworks?"

"Soulmate sparks, Miss Granger, or have you neglected your reading?" he snarked, a smile crossing his face. Hermione growled at him.

"Soulmates don't exist and even if they did and you were my soulmate, you'd let me have the umbrella."

"It's in my hand. It is mine."

"It's red. You hate the color."

"I hate getting wet more."

"Why? It would wash the grease from your hair?" Hermione snapped. This was insane. She had to be getting home. Crooks would be wanting his dinner. A clap of thunder seemed to shake the store.

"Guess they were right about the storm this time," she said softly. Her entire body had tensed at the loud noise.

"So it seems. I highly doubt this umbrella would do much good against the wind."

"No, I don't think it would. I should get going anyway."

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, you're shaking. Your left hand is clenched so tightly in a fist I'm certain your nails are digging into your palm."

"I am fine," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Another clap of thunder echoed and Hermione felt her entire body tense.

"War does things to the mind, Miss Granger. We are not in the war now. You are safe, other than fighting with me over this umbrella."

"I... I'm fine," Hermione argued.

"Only those who claim to be fine never actually are, now are they? Here, take the umbrella," he said, handing it to her. She wrapped her hand around it, her eyes meeting his. Their finger tips touched. Lightening flashed as sparks filled the area.

"Soulmate sparks, you said?"

"I did, apparently they appear when one makes skin to skin contact with their soulmate."

"I know what they are, I have not, as you put it, 'neglected my reading'. I just, I figured they were something made up is all."

"They are not. It looks like the universe thinks we belong together," Severus stated. Hermione was about to tell him exactly what she thought of the idea, but instead her mind had an epiphany.

"You don't care that I'm a war hero."

"No."

"Then maybe the universe does have some clue what it's doing. Here's a proposition, we share the umbrella, go to my flat, drink tea until this storm passes and you can explain the latest article in _Magicka Practica_ to me, since I'm sure you understood every single word?"

"I did, are you saying you didn't?"

"Not a word. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Severus stated, following Hermione to the check out while the whole world seemed to glitter and spark around the pair.


	80. Midnight Potion

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

 ** **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

 **Writing Club March**

 **Disney Challenge: Devil In Disguise: Write about someone being misleading.**

 **Fabulous World of Comics: 27- (word) snarky**

 ** **Sophie's Shelf: 17 - Spencer Hastings, Pretty Little Liars: (character) Straight A Student****

 ** **Word Count: 677****

"There is a right way and a wrong to brew this potion, Miss Granger," Severus stated. Hermione sighed. They had been secretly brewing at night, trying to figure out a way to break the connection between Voldemort and his followers. It had been Hermione's idea, but Severus had not denied it was a good one.

No one else in the castle knew about their little midnight brewing sessions. Hermione didn't want anyone to know because she knew how they would react to her working so closely with Severus. Severus didn't want anyone to know because he didn't trust Dumbledore at this point and did not need his loyalties being called into question. It had nothing to do with the fact the witch he was working with was, in his book, attractive and they had developed something a little more that just a teacher student relationship.

"This according to the man who rewrote the potions book to his own ideas?" she asked, tilting her head. Severus Snape glared at the witch in front of him. She was the most irritating creature some days. This was one of them. He couldn't really deny her logic though. However, this was not about altering something. This was about her needing to know the proper way of doing something, what if something happened to him? She would need to do things herself, by herself, and the last thing he wanted hanging over his head was her being hurt.

"Some potions can be altered, yes. Brewing experimentation is important. However, this potion is difficult enough to make without risking blowing up my lab."

"Is that all you care about? Me blowing up your lab? Or is there some other reason you won't let me try this?" she asked.

"What other reason could there possibly be, Miss Granger. I have no doubt you can brew this potion properly by following the existing instructions. I know you think you have a brilliant idea. It might be brilliant, but it might also backfire wonderfully. There is no way of knowing without having a firm grasp of the concepts of brewing this particular potion correctly."

"Maybe you're afraid it will work? Or maybe you're afraid you won't get the glory for having solved the problem yourself, sir," Hermione snapped, reaching out for the glass jar nearest her. Severus pushed it out of her reach. This wasn't the first time they'd had a little spat over a potion. The last time, it had ended up with her doing as she pleased and his lab smelling like candy floss for a week.

"I don't care about glory," he muttered. She scoffed. He knew she'd seen the magazines with his name on them, seen the credits to the potioning world he'd developed. He didn't try to hide the fact his resume was impressive.

"You don't care about your lab either," Hermione responded, summoning the jar to herself. "What's this really about, Professor."

"You learning the proper way to brew this potion before you start toying with things you barely understand."

"So it's not about the fact I might have finally figured out a way to erase the connection between the Mark on your arm and He Who Must Not be Named?" Hermione asked.

"No. It's about you not putting yourself at risk for me. Maybe your idea has some merit, maybe. This potion is already unstable enough as it is. There will be time to experiment with it later. Right now, just brew it properly so you understand the brew. Doing it properly the first time is key to understanding how to alter it in the future."

"You just don't want me to get hurt," Hermione whispered, looking into the snarky man's eyes. He looked away.

"I said no such thing, Miss Granger, now please, we don't have all night to argue about whether or not going off book is a practical approach to this potion. Brew it as instructed please."

"You do care," Hermione stated with a smile, as she started following the instructions in the book before her.


	81. Not Just a Random Meeting

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club March**

 **Showtime: 8- Cry for Me – (word) Fool**

 **Word Count: 733**

Severus had just settled onto his usual stool. It was covered in a greyish leather that at one point might have been black. He didn't really care about the color, only that it provided a line of sight to the door. Since the war had started, he could not stand to have his back facing an exit or entrance. Most people might consider him paranoid.

It wasn't paranoia when one was serving two very dangerous masters, it was common sense. He ordered his usual drink and had barely taken a sip when the door swung open. For a brief second, he was unable to see who had entered, then as the crowd parted, his heart sank. The one wizard whom he did not wish to see was standing there, cane in hand, looking around the dimly lit bar.

Severus debated leaving, just getting up and leaving. It would prevent him from having to talk to Lucius at least. Although, he would run the risk of walking past his ex-lover. He was still debating when the witch on the stool next to him turned and looked at him.

"Need some help?" she asked. Severus blinked, staring at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"That man who just walked in, Malfoy, right? You look like you'd seen a ghost, what's he to you? Your ex?" she asked. Severus nodded slowly, a vague idea forming in his head. Maybe if he appeared to be occupied, Lucius would ignore him. If it looked as though he were on a date, that he'd moved on...

"Yes, he is. I'm Severus, and you are?" he asked. She smiled, a not so perfect smile. Her front teeth were a little long, but on her it looked almost cute.

"Hermione,and yes, I can be your date this evening, if you'd like," she answered, sliding a little closer to him. She slid his drink next to his.

"Why are you willing to help me?" Severus asked.

"Because, no one should have to face their ex in a bar, alone, and still sober if the fact your drink is completely full is any indication. Since this is a date, why don't we get to know each other? What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher. You?"

"I worked for the ministry, well, in a round about way. I used to work in the Department of Mysteries, I was an unspeakable."

"Was?"

"Long complicated story that would make anyone's head hurt, especially if you thought about it too much. Now, I'm here, and trying to something new. Know anyone that's hiring?" she asked. Severus nodded slowly. He could tell Hermione was smart, the way she seemed to know things about him. She seemed to be able to read a situation.

"I might. Would you be interested in teaching. I know Albus Dumbledore."

"That fool?" she laughed. "I would expect you do if you're a teacher. I doubt he'd want to speak with me, or maybe he would, that would be a laugh."

"You're different from the other witches around here."

"True," Hermione answered, giving Severus another smile. "Maybe, it's because I'm not from around here," she suggested.

"Then where..."

"Oh, looks like your ex is coming this way. Here, quick," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. Her lips pressed against his. Severus felt his entire body heat up, felt his trousers tighten slightly. He returned the kiss, matching and then exceeding Hermione's passion. They heard Lucius walk away. Slowly, Hermione broke the kiss, her eyes meeting Severus'.

"Looks like he's gone," she stated, as they heard the door open and slam shut.

"So it appears. Um, thank you for helping me avoid him, Hermione."

"It was my pleasure, seeing you like this, not broken," she murmured. Severus blinked, looking at her. Her eyes widened as she seemed to realize what she'd said.

"I think I would like to hear that long complicated story about working for the Department of Mysteries and not being from here. Perhaps at my home?"

"You have coffee?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Perfect, I'd be happy to join you for coffee. You'll need it to keep awake if you want to hear my story," she added with a laugh.

"Very well then, shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She took it and he led her out of the bar and into the night.


	82. Thunder

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Bingo: [2.B - Trope: Sharing a bed]**

 **Elizabeth's Empire: 7. (genre) romance**

 **Word Count: 782**

The roll of thunder pulled Severus from his sleep. For a brief moment, he was confused about his location. He didn't see the usual light filtering in from the window to the left of the bed. Instead, It seemed the room had no windows. A flash of lightning lit up the hallway outside the room. He sat up looking around.

He had never woken up unaware of his surroundings before. He instantly tried to remember the previous night. He remembered leaving Hogwarts, going to Hogsmeade, drinking.

"It's just a thunderstorm, go back to sleep," a voice next to him mumbled. Severus' dark eyes widened. That explained somethings. He wasn't in his room. He apparently wasn't even at Hogwarts. He had gone home with this...witch? Her voice sounded familiar. In the darkness, he couldn't make out many details of his sleeping companion. Still reeling from discovering he'd gone home with someone, Severus pulled back the sheets. Well, that explained what he'd been doing last night, just not with whom. He slid from the bed, causing the witch to raise her head.

"Severus? Everything alright?" she asked.

"Fine. Washroom?"

"Third door to the right," she answered. "Watch out for Crooks, he likes to attack feet," she added. Severus nodded. Crooks? He stepped out into the lit hallway. The half kneazle already wrapping around his ankles. He took one look at the creature and froze.

"Crookshanks," he muttered. "That means the witch... Miss Granger?" he whispered, wondering how in the world he had ended up naked in Hermione Granger's bed. Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, she was beside him. He glanced at her, she wore a green nightdress and a slightly amused expression on her face.

"I couldn't sleep after you got up," she said.

"How...?"

"I found you at the Hog's Head. You were a bit drunk. I offered to help you back to the castle. You said 'no'."

"So you brought me here and took advantage of me?"

"Severus, do you have a hang over?"

"No," he paused. "I do not."

"You were sober when we... expressed our feelings for one another. You really have that low of an opinion of me?" she asked, looking hurt. He looked at her and shook his head.

"My apologies, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, you were able to call me 'Hermione' last night."

"And I was sober?"

"Yes, you drank something from your pocket, a sobering potion I believe. We had coffee, you took yours black. I told you about my new job, how we would be working in semi-close contact with one another."

"You got a teaching position?"

"Arithimancy, yes. We're both going to be teaching at Hogwarts. I said there was something I wanted to get out of my system before then. I confessed my feelings for you, I didn't want them to get in the way of me doing my job. I figured it would be easier if I knew you didn't feel the same. It would be easier if you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"Obviously," Hermione said, doing a decent impression of the man standing before her. Severus bit back a laugh.

"Who invited whom to the bedroom?" he finally asked.

"I think it was mutual, after we started snogging and almost ended up doing things on my kitchen table," she answered.

"Oh. I would apologize, but I am not sorry."

"Neither am I. I would like to know where this leaves us, though. We're going to be working together and there is no rule against professors being romantically, or sexually, involved with one another."

"Must you check the rules before doing anything?"

"Only things that matter, sir," Hermione replied.

"Of course. Where do you want this to leave us?" Severus asked. The thought of spending more time with Hermione, now that she was a colleague, was appealing. The night they'd spent together was starting to return to his memory, and he had to admit, he wouldn't object to more like it.

"Together," Hermione answered. "We're obviously compatible, as last night proved. We're both intelligent, I doubt we'd bore each other too much. It might be fun sneaking around the castle."

"Those are all excellent points. However, I do have a reputation to uphold."

"I know, but would it be so bad if we were together?" she asked. Severus stared at her, the one witch who had managed to get past all his defenses.

"No, it wouldn't be... very well. Hermione, will you be my..."

"Lover, partner, girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I would love to," Hermione answered, wrapping her arms around Severus. He kissed her, slowly leading her back to the bedroom, while Crookshanks tried unsuccessfully to nip at their ankles.


	83. His Broom

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Sophie's Shelf:** **1.** ** **Atlantis Complex -**** **Prompt: (scenario) Being obsessed with someone**

 **Scamander's Case: 11 - (plot point) laughing**

 **Warning: some sexual language**

 **Word Count: 322**

Severus raised an eyebrow as a large owl crashed into the wall next to the kitchen window before managing to get inside.

"For you or me?" Hermione asked, barely looking up from her breakfast.

"You."

"Ministry, Minerva, or Ron?"

"The owl crashed into the wall, dear."

"What does that idiot want now?" Hermoine asked, reaching out and taking the letter. The owl pecked her hand a few times before letting her have it. "And where the bloody hell did he get such a foul tempered owl?"

"A shop? Or he caught a wild one believing he could train it?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione commented, looking over the letter. Her eyes widened.

"What does he want now?"

"He's bought a new racing broom," Hermione replied, trying to keep her face straight. "He's said that if I want I can have a ride on it, and if I want to spend some time with a real man, I'm welcome to come to his flat at any time."

"A real man, what am I then?" Severus asked, rolling his dark eyes. Hermione laughed at the expression.

"How should I know what Ron thinks you are? You were man enough for me last night," Hermione commented, giving Severus a smirk. He returned it.

"Good, I would hate for you to think you need to ride the Weasel's broom to be satisfied," Severus stated, trying not to laugh. Hermione had already started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Should I write him and tell him exactly where he should stick his new broom?" she asked, starting a coughing fit. Severus handed her a glass of water. She took a sip.

"You are more that welcome to tell him exactly that. You may use my crow if you'd like?"

"The one that thinks anything red is food?"

"Yes, he would most likely think the Weasel's hair is a delicacey," Severus stated, causing Hermione to burst out laughing again.


	84. Comforting

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Fabulous World of Comics: 2 - (plot point) surviving an attack**

 **Amber's Attic: 16 - "Don't let the darkness surround me. Lift me up, I'll let you in."- "I'm Bad News, In the Best Way" by blessthefall**

 **Sophie's Shelf: 3.** ** **Brainpox Cobra**** **(The Cobra Event) -Prompt: (scenario) Having a nightmare**

 **Scamander's Case: 5 - (action) running**

 **Marvel Appreciation: 5 - Wasp/Hope Van Dyne - Prompt: Write about someone shrinking**

 **Lyric Alley: 18 - This is where we both go numb now**

 **Word count: 625**

"Severus, um, could you maybe keep the light on?" Hermione asked, looking over the edge of the blanket. "It... it helps keeps the nightmares away," she added in a soft whisper. Severus looked at the girl, well woman now. She had been staying with him about two weeks now. Two weeks since they'd both been medically cleared. It had been over a month since the war ended. He nodded.

"I can do that," he agreed, looking at the witch in his bed. Right now, she looked nothing like the brave warrior witch who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. She looked nothing like the strong witch who had managed to save his life and pull him back from the brink of despair. Right now, she looked like a scared child. He nodded.

"Of course I can, Hermione," he replied. She gave him a small smile before burrowing beneath the black blankets. He waited a moment to see if she needed anything more. When it appeared she didn't, he left her to her sleep.

The fact Hermione Granger was sleeping in his bed would never cease to amaze him. He'd seen her at her strongest and now, now he was seeing her at her weakest. For a moment, he wondered if there was anything he could for her now.

His eyes landed on the black curtains hanging on the only window in the room. It matched the rest of the décor. He realized, maybe Hermione would like something brighter? She had never said anything about it, well, she'd teased him about that being the only color he knew.

He made the resolution that in the morning, they'd talk about redecorating his chamber. If that would help her feel more at home here, then he was willing to do it. Well, as long as she didn't insist on making everything red and gold. He smiled wondering just how far he'd go for this girl.

The girl sound asleep in his bed. The girl who wanted the light left on because she still had nightmares.

He knew only time would heal some of the wounds. Time would cause the memories to fade. Time would lessen the emotions attached to every little thing. For now, he wanted nothing more than for her to feel safe, like she belonged here.

She'd saved him. He'd ended up saving her, twice now actually. He sank into a chair, planning to read an article about the travesty of the laws surrounding cauldron thickness. He'd only just turned to the page when he heard her cry out. Wand in hand before he even thought about it, he was standing in the doorway.

Hermione was tossing and turning under the blankets. One of the pillows flew across the room, nearly hitting him. A knot formed in his chest. Another nightmare. He crossed the room in three steps.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up, it's alright. I'm here." When she didn't respond to his words, he climbed into the bed next to her. Slowly, he reached out and touched her shoulder. She froze, her body relaxing under his touch.

"Shh, shh, I'm right here," he whispered, stroking her hair. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open. She looked over at him.

"Severus, I'm sorry," she whispered. Severus pulled her over to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"You have no need to be sorry, Hermione."

"I... I had another nightmare, you shouldn't have to take care of me."

"Hermione, I care about you deeply. You saved me. Let me be there for you, like you've been there for me?" he asked. She nodded, curling against him.

"Thank you," she whispered, falling asleep in his arms. He held her as she slept, just happy she felt safe around him.


	85. Smoke and Cookies

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #8 – Criminology -** ** **Task #3 - Acting Recklessly:**** **Write about someone taking an unjustified risk.**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Disney Challenge: . "And for that one moment, everything was perfect … And then that moment ended."**

 **Lizzy's Loft: 6 - (trait) Hero**

 **Word Count: 624**

The loud obnoxious beeping the smoke alarm filled air. Severus shook his head and opened the door to let out a billow of smoke. Hermione had apparently been trying to cook again. He wondered why she couldn't just listen and stay out of the kitchen.

"Hermione!" he yelled, taking several quick steps towards the kitchen. Hermione stumbled out coughing Severus merely raised his wand and cast a bubble head charm over her before entering the kitchen and starting to put out the fire.

It had spread from the stove onto the wall, and had nearly engulfed his kitchen by this point. Hermione was right behind him, almost trying to push past him. He could see panic in her eyes. For a moment he was confused what was so important for her run back into a burning room. That question was answered nearly instantly.

"Mummy!" Rose's voice screamed from under the table. Severus' eyes widened. Within seconds he was under the table, arms wrapped around his daughter. She clung to his cloak as he put a bubble head charm on her also. Her shirt was dark with soot, and her face was smeared with tears. Severus felt his heart stop for a second. The idea that Rose could have been hurt had never occurred to him.

He handed Rose to Hermione and finished putting the fire out. He surveyed the damage to his kitchen. The one wall was a complete loss. The wallpaper had started peeling off, leaving huge splotches of the paint beneath. The table was scorched. The stove was beyond repair, and recognition. The ove door was open and Severus could see the remains of something on a flat sheet. He had a feeling the strange black shapes might have been Hermione's attempt at cookies.

Severus exited the kitchen into the sitting room. Hermione and Rose were sitting on the floor by the sofa. The charms were gone and both of them seemed alright.

"What happened?" he asked, once he had finished thoroughly examining the pair. Rose spoke up.

"I wanted cookies like G'ama Weasley makes and Mum said she knew how to bake them. Then the stove caught on fire. Mummy tried to put it out and the wand turned into a mouse and squeaked," Rose answered, slightly clinging to Hermione. Severus turned to his wife.

"Hermione."

"Molly gave me her recipe last weekend. I thought, maybe I could get it right? I know I usually end up burning everything, but Molly showed me how to bake them, and maybe knowing how she did it, I could... get it right?" she suggested. "I put the batter in the oven, and for that one moment, everything was perfect … And then that moment ended. The next thing I knew, the kitchen was on fire. I tried to get Rose out, but the fire flared and I couldn't get to the door."

Severus stared at her for a moment before sweeping both his witches into a tight hug.

"I don't know what went wrong," Hermione said softly. "And apparently George managed to switch my wand for a fake one at some point," she added, looking at the drops of melted rubber on her jumper.

"I will have a word with him. Right now, I am just glad neither of you were hurt," Severus replied, kissing Hermione's forehead and then Rose's.

"Go get changed from those clothes while I see if I can salvage any of the kitchen. If not, we'll get take out for dinner," he added. Hermione nodded as her and Rose headed to their rooms. Severus shook his head wondering how the brightest witch he'd ever known was completely unable to cook or bake anything without somehow setting his house on fire?


	86. Because of You

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #9 Journalism -** ** **Task #1 - Investigative:**** **Investigative journalism aims to uncover the truth about a particular subject, person, or event. Write about someone unsuccessfully hiding the truth about something.**

 **Writing Club April**

 **Disney Challenge: 2. Don't Believe Everything You Hear - Write about someone spreading a false rumour.**

 **Amber's Attic: 11 -"They can't control this angry mob. They'll have to call the Riot Squad."- "Riot Squad" by Bad Brains**

 **Word Count: 770**

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Hermione?" Severus asked, taking the newspaper from the delivery owl. Hermione didn't even look up from her cup of coffee.

"The Prophet is full of lies and rumors and random gossip Rita's made up to keep herself entertained," Hermione answered, taking another long drink. Severus watched her face, watched how the steam rose from the Gryffindor colored mug. He hated that mug. Hermione often drank from it for the sole purpose of annoying him.

"So, you're not expecting a child with Ron Weasley?" Severus asked, reading the headline. Hermione spit out her coffee all over the paper and Severus.

"Sorry, but I'm what?" she asked. "I did not hear what I just thought I heard."

"According to this you and Mr. Weasley had a night of passion while I was at a conference out of town. You are now expecting his spawn as evident in the fact you told Miss Skeeter to sod off."

"I tell her that all the time. Merlin, she's an idiot," Hermione muttered, grabbing the paper and reading the article herself. It wasn't much of an article, and the entire thing was nothing more than a few insane theories and some extremely circumstacial evidence.

"I see. Now, why would Miss Skeeter's source see you sneaking into the window of a flat on Oldon Street?" Severus asked, having taken the paper back.

"Because Hannah's cat did. I was helping her get him back. It's not a love nest that Ron and I purchased with our Order of Merlin money," Hermione explained. "Ron's blown most of his on brooms anyway."

"Obviously it's not what she claims. Now, what about the fact you were spotted at St. Mungo's?"

"Ginny had an appointment and I went with her for moral support. Harry was out of country on a mission. She didn't want to go alone."

"And why would Miss Skeeter think you are having an affair to begin with?"

"Why does she think anything, Severus. I have never, and do not ever plan, on cheating on you. I love you, only you. I certainly do not love Ron and do not want to shag him."

"Good, because I do not like sharing," Severus stated. "Although, Skeeter does make an interesting point. You did switch to decaf coffee," he said, nodding at the cannistar on the counter. Hermione looked at it also.

"Would you believe the store was out of regular?" she asked.

"No," Severus answered, watching his wife. He knew she wasn't cheating on him, Rita Skeeter had been trying to break the pair apart since before their wedding.

"Well, um, there might be some truth to the article. A teensy tiny little bit of truth to some of the article," Hermione said after a moment.

"And would you like to elaborate?"

"Not yet? I'm a few weeks late. I have an appointment at the end of the week. It might be nothing more than stress."

"You don't believe that, Hermione."

"I don't, but the home test was negative and I didn't want to get your hopes up, and now that idiot publishes an article about me being pregnant, and..." Hermione started sobbing. Severus was immediately on her side of the table, arms wrapped around her.

"Home tests are not the most accurate, especially early on. Were you planning to tell me about the appointment?"

"No, I really didn't want to get your hopes up. I'm sorry. I messed up," Hermione sobbed, burying her face in Severus' cloak.

"Would you like me to come with you, now that I know?" he asked. She nodded, sniffling. Severus handed her a tissue.

"I will clear my calendar then," Severus stated as Hermione wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sev," she whispered.

"Hermione, never be afraid of telling me something, even if this turns out to be nothing, I want to be here for you, for the good and the bad, remember?" Severus asked, taking her hand in his. She nodded.

"I remember," she agreed, leaning against him. "I hope the test was wrong," she whispered. Severus kissed her forehead.

"I do too, Hermione. I do too," he whispered back, wondering if he should thank Miss Skeeter for the article that brought them to this conversation or hex her for implying his wonderful wife would ever cheat on him.


	87. Cupid

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Cupid AU/Gods/Goddess AU**

 **Word Count: 895**

The arrow bounced off the wall, landing point down on the floor. It sank into the plush red carpeting.

"Stupid Lily!" Severus cursed, throwing another arrow against the wall. He was cupid. He made people fall in love.

"I hit her, right through the heart, her eyes met mine and she still somehow fell for him!" he screamed, grabbing another arrow from his quiver. He snapped this one in half before throwing both halves at the wall. They bounced off, also landing in the carpet. One landed tip up, not that one could see the red heart shaped tip in the red carpeting.

"What's the point of making everyone fall in love if no one loves me," he grumbled, breaking three more arrows.

"What happened this time, Severus?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Starcrossed lovers kill themselves again?"

"Must you be so macabre, Hermione. No one died this time, although if James had..."

"Oh, this about her then? Let me guess, you finally shot her? She rejected you and now you're up here sulking because some mortal girl turned you down?"

"It's more complicated than that!"

Hermione shrugged grabbing a strawberry and dipping it in the chocolate fountain. She bit off the tip, watching Severus the entire time.

"You really should just give up on those mortals, Sev. They live, they die, we interfere and its' fun for a bit, but getting attached... It always ends up in heartbreak."

"Quit being such a bloody know it all, Hermione. Go inspire some stupid scholar or something," he muttered, waving a hand at her. She snorted.

"Why would I want to do that when I could stand here and annoy the hell out of you?" Hermione asked, grabbing another strawberry, the chocolate dripping onto her white gown. "Want a bite?" she asked, holding it out to Severus.

"No. Enough with the stupid strawberries."

"One bite? It'll make you feel better," she offered. He sighed as she crossed the room.

"Ouch!" she yelped, dropping the strawberry. She lifted her bare foot. Still embedded was the tip of one of Severus' arrows. She gently pulled it out, her eyes meeting Severus'. He stared at her as she dropped the arrow tip.

"Fuck," he muttered realizing her gaze had become fixated on him.

"We could do that if you'd like," she offered. "Or I could kiss you until your lips are too tired, or we could watch the pegusi fly into the sunset, or..." her voice trailed off.

"We will do none of that! It's just the arrow, you only think you're in love with me. I'm not lovable."

"You are, the way you care about things no one else does. The fact you watch the couples you create, even after your job is done. You once believed in happily ever after, we could have that, Severus," Hermione purred, wrapping her arms around him. He tried to pull her off.

"No, I love Lily. You're just under the influence of my arrow."

"Fine, you love Lily. If it was true love, meant to be, then why fire at her? She would have loved you without the arrow. Now, I think one of us might be wearing a little too much clothing?" she suggested, tugging at Severus' shirt. He pushed her away, grabbed a black arrow from the wall and stabbed her heart with it. She pulled back, her eyes wide.

"Really? Was that necessary?" she asked.

"You were trying to strip me naked, Hermione."

"No, I said you were wearing too much clothing, I only tried to remove your shirt, you look better without it anyway," she added, giving him a smile. He stared at her.

"You think?"

"I do, I've always preferred it when you walked around shirtless," she added.

"The antidote arrow..."

"Only counters the effect of your love arrows, not true love. I loved you before I stepped on the remnants of your little tantrum, Severus. I came here when I heard about Lily."

"You came to gloat."

"I came to make sure you were alright, maybe take your mind off her for a bit, show you what it looks like to be loved?"

"Hermione."

"Severus, I know what it's like to have your heart broken. You've broken mine about three times this century if I'm being honest. Just think about my offer. We could still do any of those things if you're interested," Hermione said, turning to leave. Severus watched her take a step towards the door. He reached out and caught her wrist.

"I... Thank you, for caring. You're the only one who does. And, you're right."

"About?"

"Lily. I knew she didn't love me, I knew shooting her wouldn't make her love me."

"Come watch the sunset with me, Severus."

"Do I have to wear my shirt?" he asked, with a smirk.

"I'd prefer you didn't," Hermione answered. Severus slid off his shirt, tossed it on the floor with the rest of the broken arrows and followed Hermione out onto the balcony. She smiled at him as the sky filled with dozens of flying horses, all returning to the stables for the night. Slowly, Severus put his arm around Hermione's waist. She smiled, leaning her head against him slightly. It would take time for him to heal from Lily's rejection, but she was a Goddess. She had all the time in the world.


	88. Cold Season 5

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #10 Perfumery -** ** **Task #3 - Eucalyptus Essential Oil:**** **Write about someone struggling with a bad cold.**

 **Word Count: 579**

The sound of Severus sneezing seemed to shake the whole lab. Hermione raised her head, a slot ink on her nose. She had been working on her studies in his lab, since it was quiet. After returning for her seventh year, Hermione was currently working on passing the exams that would grant her an apprenticeship with Professor Vector.

"You made me jostle my quill," she stated, pointing to the blob of black ink on her parchment.

"I can't control a sneeze, Miss Granger," he stated. She tilted her head looking at him.

"That is the third time you've sneezed in the past hour," she said.

"Allergies to that creature you call a cat."

"He is a cat, and he's not even here, sir. He's in my dorm room."

"If you say so. I'm sure he's shed all over your robes."

"You've also been sniffling, and I heard you coughing last night."

"If you'd stay out of my chambers, you would not have heard such a thing."

"You invited me to see your latest article in _Potioneer Quarterly,_ " she snapped back. He snorted.

"We both know that was merely a ruse."

"And it didn't work, since you're sick and pretending otherwise," she replied, sticking her book back into her bag.

"I am not sick. I do not get sick," Severus stated, leaning against his desk. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Then why exactly are you leaning against your desk as if the floor is about to swallow you up?" she asked. "Could it be that the cold you claim you don't have is making you dizzy?" she asked, standing. She slid her bag around her shoulder and walked over to the desk.

"I am fine, Miss Granger."

"Your face is flushed. I'm willing to bet you have a low grade fever. I can hear the congestion in your voice when you speak. Severus, you have a bloody cold and pretending otherwise will only make it worse."

"I am fine," he stated before dissolving into a coughing fit. Hermione waited for it to end.

"Shall we see what Madame Pomfrey says?"

"You are not taking me to the infirmary."

"Well, I don't see you taking yourself," she countered.

"If you escort me, then people would talk, they'd think."

"That we're both adults and I'm helping a future colleague?" Hermione suggested. Severus glared at her.

"You would have thought the same thing if your head wasn't full of mucus. Now, infirmary, let's go," she ordered. Severus scowled at her, but set aside what he'd been working on before sneezing loudly again. Hermione kept the comments about large noses to herself.

"You really are impossible, you know that, Miss Granger."

"I know, and you're being a miserable git because you can't admit to be sick. In the end, which one of us won?" she asked as they walked into the infirmary.

"Don't think I'll forget about this, Miss Granger," Severus muttered as Madame Pomfrey started fussing over him about letting his cold this bad.

"I know, I'm sure there'll be some sort of retribution, but at least you'll be healthy enough to pull it off. Now, I've got to get to class, teaching third years is chaos. I'll be by later to make sure you're taking your potions. Bye."

She felt him watching her leave, felt the intensity of his eyes on her backside. He could sulk all he wanted, but at least he wouldn't end up dying of complications of the common cold.


	89. Two Worlds (poem)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Word Count: 332**

Two worlds

mine and his

both existing nearly parallel to each other

never touching

never meeting

despite the warm I feel when he looks at me

despite the pounding in my chest when he comes near me

so much more than a little school girl crush

so much more than just wishful thinking

Two worlds

the darkness and light

and I'm caught betwixt them

She watches me, her eyes staring through my soul

her eyes seeing who I truly am, seeing past the facade

her smile sends chills down my spine

her voice echoes in my mind hours after our last meeting

Two worlds

lines starting to blur

his and mine suddenly starting to change direction

no longer dark and light

grey instead

suddenly a small crush becomes more

as fingers brush against each other

in forbidden glances

forbidden touches

Two worlds

positions changing

no longer in charge

no longer being manipulated by mad men

free at least to pursue, free at last to love

can she love a man with so many skeletons

can she love a man who has broken her spirit before

Two worlds

two lives, once separate

slowly starting to merge

slowly starting to become more

no longer student teacher

no longer spy and warrior

only people, flawed and broken

slowly starting to heal

Two worlds

suddenly crashing together

two hearts suddenly beating in time

yours and mine

and neither can deny how we feel about one another

darkness and light intermingling

darkness and light combining to create something new

Two worlds

completely joined now

no turning back, no breaking away

vows are exchanged, never to be broken

words of power spoken, words of love spoken

and our two worlds have melded into one

One world

no longer two

one world as we heal

facing a new world together

holding each other together

as the crisis we faced seeps into our nightmares

as the world around us changes

and we become who we were always meant to be


	90. Chasing Fire (caveman AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **caveman AU**

 **Word count: 463**

Herm watched the sky light up. Her brown eyes studying the dark clouds, following the flash of lightening. The loud clap of thunder sent everyone else scurrying back inside their caves. She didn't run, instead, she sat transfixed by the storm.

Slowly, she stepped out into the pouring rain, letting it wash over her. Her skin prickled as she felt eyes upon her. She turned back to the caves her family called home. Not seeing anyone watching her from there, she made her way further from the safety of the caves.

There, standing on the top of the cliff above her was a figure. She could determine it was a man, and not part of her clan. Curiosity won her over and she quickly climbed the rock face. It was a bit more a task during the rain. Herm had not realized just how slippery the rocks had become.

Her hand slipped. The man reached down, grabbing her wrist before she fell. He pulled her up until she was level with him. Her brown eyes met his dark ones. He turned his attention from her and back to the storm. Another bolt of lightening lit up the sky, splitting into a large white Y shape. Herm's eyes widened as one of the ends struck a tree in the distance.

"Fire," the man stated, pointing. Herm watched as smoke filled the air, and then fizzled out as the pouring rain managed to put out the small fire. She turned her attention to the man standing next to her. He was different than those of her clan. He had paler skin and black hair. The skin he wore was also darker than any animal she had seen.

"Traveler?" she asked. He looked over at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"I follow fire," he answered. "Camp where it is. Keeps danger away," he answered. Herm nodded. She'd seen how fire could keep a cave save. She'd seen how dangerous it could be. She thought about her family, all scared of the loud sky. Her family who didn't care to venture from the safety of their little cliff. Her eyes scanned the horizon, at the whole world that she had never seen. She turned to him.

"I, Herm," she said.

"Sev," he answered. She smiled. Even his name seemed different from those she had heard.

"Come with you? Travel to fire?" she asked, holding her breath, hoping that his strange man might be her way out of the routine safe life she knew. Sev looked at her, at her shaggy brown hair, at the basic brown pelt she wore.

"Herm come with," he agreed, returning her smile as he took her hand and they headed off towards the smoldering remains of the fire.


	91. Ball

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Assignment #12 Arts and Crafts -** ** **Task #2**** ** **:**** **Write about someone trying to hide in public.**

 **Word Count: 869**

Hermione slipped behind the large marble pillar. Her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn't expected anything to go wrong tonight. It was a ministry ball for Merlin's sake! And not even in England. She'd moved to France just to avoid this whole possibility. One would think there would be wards and protections and guards!

Apparently they weren't enough to keep him from showing up. Glancing around the edge of the pillar, she could see him coming her direction. She bit her lower lip, a nervous habit she still hadn't managed to break.

She swore she could hear his footsteps, even though she knew that was impossible. Weighing the choices she had, she darted from the pillar joining a group of witches. She laughed pretending she was part of their group as she kept her head down and hoped he hadn't seen her desperate dash.

Severus watched Miss Granger slink behind a column. He watched her dash from that hiding place taking another in a group. He smirked. She was doing her best to hide in plain sight, something he was glad she'd learned. Being a hero also made one a target.

He allowed himself to see past Miss Granger, to see who exactly the brilliant witch was hiding from this time. He frowned seeing a flash of red hair and navy robes. Mr. Weasley. No wonder Miss Granger was so desperate to disappear. With a great sigh, he stepped away from the wall where he'd been watching.

Hermione had her back to Ron. She had lost sight of him and didn't want to spin around looking for him. She knew that kind of frantic movement would only attract his attention. Her heart was pounding harder in her chest and she was pretty sure the room was now spinning on its own.

After everything had gone wrong, he wasn't supposed to be able to approach her. She was supposed to be safe. Maybe she should have left the wizarding world altogether? She was almost to the point of a full fledged panic attack when a heavy hand cupped her shoulder. Her body tensed with the touch.

"Miss Granger, shall we dance?" a velvety voice whispered in her hear. Her body relaxed. It wasn't him, it wasn't him! She nodded turning to face her rescuer.

"Professor Snape, to what do I owe the honor?" she asked, as he led her out onto the dance floor.

"There is a conference which I was attending. An invitation to the this ball was extended to all participants. As to why I excepted, I honesty don't know. Watching people making fools of themselves is not something I regularly find worth my time."

"I'm glad you did come," Hermione stated, as Severus twirled her across the dance floor. She could feel Ron watching her.

"What's his problem?"

"I have a restraining order against him, one he is currently violating by stalking me," Hermione muttered. "I don't even know how he found me here. I changed my name, I moved out of the country."

"You were in the Prophet, Miss Granger."

"I am going to kill Rita Skeeter. "

"I would willing help you in that endeavor at this point. She put your life in jeopardy. Should we tell an auror or someone about Mr. Weasley's violation of the laws?"

"No, it won't do any good. They'll just send him back to England then he'll get off on some cockamamie excuse and I'll be forced to start this whole thing over again."

"I have a way that might get him to leave you alone, Miss Granger?"

"Obliverate him?" she suggested, tilting her head. Severus bit back a laugh.

"That would only land both of us in prison. No, what if you were to move on?"

"Date someone just to get him to leave me alone? I could never do that, never use someone like that."

"What if it was his suggestion?" Severus whispered in her ear. She paused, looking at the man.

"A kiss in the middle of a ministry event with paparazzi everywhere might get him to think twice, especially if the man in question is more than capable of defending himself," she replied, barely glancing in Ron's direction. A small smirk played on her lips.

"You wouldn't need to be hiding behind pillars anymore, Miss Granger."

"He's watching now, isn't he?"

"Intently," Severus replied. Hermione nodded, tilting her head up to meet Severus' lips. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and when the pair finally broke apart, all they heard was the screaming of one Mr. Ronald Weasley. He charged at them, his eyes full of fury. Hermione neatly stepped aside letting Ron charge through the crowd until someone used a body bind on him and he was hauled away for creating a public disturbance. Apparently he had crashed into a wealthy witch, she wanted to file assault charges.

"That went well," Hermione muttered, watching the aurors lead Ron out of the ball.

"Quite, would you care to join me for a drink, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"I would love to. I need a drink after tonight," she laughed, allowing him to take her hand and lead her away from the whole mess.


End file.
